


Pour te protéger

by Rose_British



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Weasley Bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_British/pseuds/Rose_British
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qu'est-ce qui est le plus dur ? Effacer la mémoire de l'une de ses âmes-sœurs, ou suivre sa vie de loin sans rien pouvoir faire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Sortilège

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dearest Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350640) by Cartoon Shakespeare. 



> Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, je ne possède donc pas les personnages ni les lieux mentionnés dans la saga Harry Potter.  
> L'histoire, ainsi que tout nouveau lieu ou personnages m'appartiennent.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour qu'il puisse avoir tout l'amour qu'il mérite sans être rejeté pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. C'était la meilleure solution, quoi que puisse en dire Drago.

-    Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Severus ! Tu m'entends, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-    C'est la meilleure solution Draco. La seule même.

-    Non ! La voici la meilleure solution : on reste tous les trois ensembles ! Il se fiche de ce que pense la populace. Tout ce qui lui importe, ce sont les personnes qu'il aime !

-    Justement ! Comment penses-tu que la plupart réagiront quand ils apprendront que leur Golden Boy est dans un ménage à 3 avec le fils du bras droit de Voldemort et un Mangemort ! Au diable que je sois espion et que tu es toit-même pris tes distances avec ton père ! Au pire, ils rejetteront Harry. Au mieux, ils feront tous lui faire changer d'avis et je suis sûre que ça ne se contentera pas aux paroles mais également aux sorts. Ce qui le poussera donc à se détacher d'eux, ce qui reviendra à la même chose !

-    Je suis sûr que certains membres de l'Ordre du poulet rôti accepteront !

-    Ah ! Que tu es naïf, Drago ! Cites-moi qui accepterait notre relation avec Harry ?

-    Son parrain, tout d'abord ! Et Lupin !

-    Black me tuerait sur le champ. Quant à Lupin, il pourrait être sympathique mais je doute qu'il prenne ouvertement parti.

-    Granger !

-    Elle est née-moldue. Ils sont beaucoup moins tolérants sur l'homosexualité que les sorciers, sans parler des autres formes de couples "non-standards". Je peux me tromper mais pour une fois, je vais sérieusement douter de son intelligence.

-    Weasel alors ! C'est le meilleur ami d'Harry !

-     _Weasley_ est le plus gros crétin et lâche sur Terre. Si son amitié avec Harry était originalement sincère, elle s'est muée rapidement et depuis longtemps en jalousie. Je suis sûr qu'il verrait notre histoire comme une nouvelle façon pour Harry d'attirer l'attention sur lui. J'aurais plus confiance dans les jumeaux mais leur soutien nous apporterait rien, après tout, ils ne sontles moutons noirs de la famille. Ne mentionne même pas Molly, son rêve est que sa pourrie gâtée de fille devienne Lady Potter et fasse profiter sa famille de la richesse d'Harry. Arthur est trop faible pour résister à sa femme. Les autres frères sont trop souvent absents et connaissent trop peu Harry pour être d'une quelconque aide. Une famille d'hypocrite.

 **-** Je ne sais pas moi... Londubat, Lovegood... Et Dumbledore, lui qui prêche que l'amour est le plus grand des pouvoirs !

-     Rare sont les personnes qui prennent Londubat au sérieux. Quand à Miss Lovegood... C'est Miss Lovegood. Elle n'a été acceptée dans l'Ordre qu'à cause de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère lors de sa 4e année et parce qu'Harry l'a demandé. En ce concerne ce cher directeur, j'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à le comprendre. Il se peut qu'il soit au courant d'une quelconque manière, mais crois-moi. Tu n'as pas envie de connaître son opinion ni d'avoir son soutien. C'est le plus grand des manipulateurs avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je redoute le type de paiement qu'il pourrait nous demander.

-     Mais il y a bien une autre...

Draco regarda alors vers la porte et pâlit.

-     Harry a toujours eu le sommeil léger. Il aurait déjà dû venir frapper à la porte, vu le volume de notre conversation...

Devant le silence de son dominant, le visage de Draco se décomposa totalement.

\-     Tu as déjà jeté le sortilège, c'est ça?

-     Je l'ai jeté dès qu'il est rentré.

-     Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?? Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avec moi avant ? Je m'en fiche de cette histoire de _dominatus_ et _submissivus_ , tu aurais dû en parler avec moi. Ou même Harry ! Tu en as parlé avec lui au moins ?

-     Tu connais aussi bien que moi sa réponse.

-     Bien sûr que je la connais. Elle aurait la même que la mienne ! Pourquoi, Severus ? Tu as pensé à moi ? A ce que je ressentirais. Ce que tu viens de faire nous renvoie à l'époque où le lien était incomplet !

Draco s'était avancé et frappait le torse de Severus de toutes ses forces. Puis, désespéré, se contenta de pleurer. Severus le pris alors dans ses bras.

-     Le sortilège que j'ai jeté est complexe. Il efface les souvenirs qu'Harry a de nous qui sont en rapport avec notre union, et les remplace par des souvenirs qui se rapprochent plus de... De ce qu'était nos rapports avant votre 6e année.

-     Comment...Snif... Comment on va faire quand il va se réveiller ? Et sa bague ?

-     J'ai ensorcelé la bague. Elle le ramènera chez Black à l'aube. Puis elle sera automatiquement transférée dans un des coffres Potter. Je...je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne pas la lui laisser et à la garder.

Entre temps, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre à coucher, dans laquelle reposait un Harry Potter pour une fois profondément endormi dans le grand lit. Severus dirigea Drago vers le lit. Celui-ci pris Harry dans ses bras, après s'être allongé à ses côté. Severus fit de même. Tous deux restèrent éveillés, à mémoriser les traits détendus de l'homme qui les complétait. L'homme dont ils étaient obligés de se séparer pour cette connerie du Plus Grand Bien, mais aussi par amour.

C'est ainsi que se déroula la dernière nuit d'Harry Potter au manoir Prince.

* * *

 Un peu après 6h du matin, Harry se réveilla dans son lit au 12, square Grimmaud, se sentant reposé comme jamais. Certes, il avait ce couinement dans le cerveau, qui faisait penser au bruit de la neige à la télé, mais il se sentait reposé. Après tout, il tombait de fatigue quand il était rentré la veille. Pour preuve, il ne se rappelait plus de rien au delà de 20h15, à part qu'il se tenait face la cheminée qui se trouve dans sa chambre.

 _"J'ai dû passer en mode automatique."_ Se dit-il.

Harry décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il avait une journée bien remplie à l'horizon. Et il allait se procurer l'un de ses rares plaisirs, entre Voldemort qui continue à terroriser la population, son double cursus Auror & Politique et les missions pour l'Ordre. Il allait faire son petit tour du quartier, comme d'habitude. Puis il se poserait pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, chez Caffè Nero aujourd'hui. Avec une sélection de journaux moldus. Il est toujours bien de se renseigner sur son monde d'origine, si l'on peut dire. D'autant plus que lors de sa majorité sorcière, il y a plus de 5 ans, Harry était devenu officiellement Lord Potter et avait désormais accès à tout son héritage. Il avait donc découvert que ses parents et ses ancêtres avaient mené de bons investissements, aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu. S'il n'avait pu officiellement prendre possession des investissements moldus que l'année suivante, Harry s'était fait un devoir de suivre l'économie moldue régulièrement. Sirius, qui avait été innocenté après la capture de Pettigrew, lui avait donné des cours express de _"comment_ _être un bon lord sorcier"_ comme Remus avait surnommé les leçons.

Ou _"comment devenir un Drago Malefoy n_ _°2"_ pour Ron.

Harry soupira. Sa relation avec Ron, ainsi qu'avec Hermione, n'était plus tout à fait comme avant. Lors de son acquittement, Sirius a annoncé qu'Harry était son héritier et qu'il serait donc, le moment venu, Lord Potter-Black. Depuis ce jour là, qui était survenu durant l'été précédant sa 6e année, certains membres de la famille Weasley portaient un grand intérêt au niveau des richesses des Black et des Potter.

Molly, Ginny et Ron plus précisément. Et à croire qu'ils s'étaient repartis la tâche, vu leur attitude.

Molly faisait des allusions au mariage et aux différents rites qui existaient dans le monde sorcier. Elle s'intéressait également beaucoup à la généalogie Potter, pour voir avec quelles familles importantes il existait des liens. Comme il n'avait pas été élevé dans le monde sorcier, elle voulait soi-disant l'aider à savoir qui est qui, et lui fournir quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur certaines familles. Bizarrement, elle n'avait eu pratiquement que des anecdotes de ce type sur des familles du côté obscur.

Ginny, elle, s'était subitement intéressée à tout ce qui concernait le rôle d'une lady. Sur le coup, innocent, Harry avait pensé que c'était juste une histoire de curiosité personnelle. Par ses leçons, il savait que les Weasley, bien qu'une famille de Sang-Pur, n'étaient pas nobles et que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle des familles telles que les Malfoy, les regardaient de haut. Elle avait également porté un grand intérêt aux demeures, leur grandeur, s'il y avait des elfes de maison ou non etc. Harry rigola en se souvenant de la tête de Ginny quand Sirius avait donné le montant des dots pour Narcissa et Bellatrix et précisé que le montant total cela n'avait même atteint 1% du compte débité pour l'occasion.

Et puis il y avait Ron. Dont les sous-entendus avaient été clairs dès le départ. Des paroles plus ou moins en l'air sur le fait qu'il pourrait, s'il le voulait bien sûr, s'achetait la totalité des nouvelles collections au magasin de Quidditch. Des regards sous-entendus quand ils passaient près de la boutique de robes de sorcier. Ou encore, la remarque dans il se souviendra toujours.

Il avait rendez-vous chez Gringott's juste après son 17e anniversaire, pour faire le point sur ses actifs. Puis il était descendu dans son coffre pour prendre l'argent nécessaire à l'achat de ses fournitures. Bien qu'il sache que le coffre en question était celui dédié à sa scolarité et qu'il avait plusieurs autres coffres remplis à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, il n'avait pas pris significativement plus que d'habitude. A la sortie, les Weasley l’attendaient.

 _ **"** Tu n'as pris que ça ??"_ Avait lâché Ron.

C'est la qu'il avait compris que son amitié avec Ron n'était plus seulement une histoire d'amour fraternel. Mais aussi une histoire d'argent, cette dernière prenant plus de place à chaque fois qu'il était fait mention, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de son statut social.

En réalité, rien n'avait réellement changé entre lui et Hermione. Quand il avait parlé du niveau de richesse auquel il aurait accès, elle avait blagué en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas devenir arrogant comme Malfoy, sauf s'il voulait son poing dans la face. Le problème était, et est toujours, qu'elle est la petite amie de Ron. Il sentait bien qu'elle ne cautionnait pas le comportement de son copain envers lui, ni celui de Ginny par la même occasion. Mais elle pouvait difficilement se mettre au milieu. Harry n'avait certes pas perdu sa meilleure amie, mais il avait perdu sa confidente. Il s'était plus ou moins rabattu sur Sirius et Remus. Sirius, qui rigole comme un pendu à chaque sous-entendu de Molly et Ginny. Et Remus, qui est de bon conseil. A croire qu'ils sont au courant.

Que Molly et Ginny perdent leur temps.

Qu'il est gay.

C'est donc avec ces pensées qu'Harry descendit l'escalier et de trouva face à son parrain étonné.

-    Harry ? Tu es déjà la ?

-    Salut, Sirius ! Je suis juste en train descendre pour ma balade quotidienne.

-    Ta balade quotidienne ? Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-    Sûr. OK, j'étais crevé hier soir et je crois que j'ai dormis d'une traite depuis 20h mais je suis au meilleur de ma forme !

* * *

Sirius regarda son filleul dévaler l'escalier et sortir de la maison.

Quelque chose clochait.

C'est un fait connu dans le monde sorcier qu'Harry habitait avec Sirius depuis ses 16 ans. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est que depuis qu'il a 20 ans, Harry vit autre part.

Pas qu'il l'est annoncé officiellement à Sirius ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Le stratagème était bien fait. Utilisation du feu de chemisette matin et soir, et de S _ilencio_ plutôt puissants. Et si jamais il se pointait trop tard au goût de certains, il avait une excuse toute trouvée : une balade dans le quartier.

Sirius, Remus ainsi que la jeune Lovegood, savaient avec qui vivait Harry et plus ou moins où. Qui parce que - sans parler de la tapisserie qui s'était mise à jour et qui avait dû être ensorcelée pour masquer les liens qui étaient apparus- lui et Remus, en tant que chien animagus et loup-garou, avaient un odorat surdéveloppé et avait senti deux odeurs sur Harry à de nombreuses reprises. Une rapidement identifiée comme celle de Rogue. Et ils avaient également sentie celle d'Harry et la 2e odeur sur le maître de potions avec la même intensité. C'est lors d'une visite au ministère, où il avait croisé sa narcissique de cousine - qui porte d'ailleurs bien son nom - qu'il avait senti une odeur se rapprochant de celle encore non identifiée portée par Harry et Rogue. Lui permettant de nommer cette odeur : Malfoy Junior. Sirius, bien qu'un peu choqué et déçu, n'en avait pas voulu à Harry de ne rien dire. Il connaissant suffisamment les membres de l'Ordre et le mode de pensée et de fonctionnement du mode sorcier pour savoir pourquoi Harry se taisait.

Quant à savoir quelle était la nouvelle demeure du fils de son défunt ami, c'était Luna - Merlin sait comment elle l'avait découvert - qui avait répondu à la question. Elle était entrée dans la cuisine alors qu'il discutait du sujet avec Remus. Elle avait lâché de but en blanc que le trio amoureux devait vivre/se cacher chez Rogue. Car Drago, ayant fait savoir qu'il ne souhaitait pas suivre le chemin de son père, était plus ou moins recherché par Voldemort et tout le monde savait que Lucius Malfoy faisait passer ses opinions avant sa famille. Et parce que s'il auvait s'agit d'une demeure Black, Sirius l'aurait su car Harry aurait dû lui demander l'autorisation pour l'utiliser. Et quel était l'intérêt d'une résidence Potter si Harry n'y habite pas à temps plein de manière officielle ?

Donc oui, Sirius savait pour le secret d'Harry. Et justement parce qu'il savait, il savait aussi qu'Harry était parti vers 20h15 retrouver ses amants. Et que les nuits où Harry partait là-où-Morgane-sait-où-habite-Rogue, il ne revenait pas avant 9h. Sirius en était sûr, quelque chose clochait. Une dispute, sans doute. Non, quand Harry était en colère ou malheureux, il avait du mal à le cacher, même s'il s'était amélioré depuis ses années Poudlard.

Or le Harry qu'il venait de voir était...

Normal.

Sauf qu'il était en train de suivre à la lettre le mensonge qu'il déclamait depuis 2 ans.


	2. Se résigner

Ron regarda son sac à dos, posé à même le sol, rempli de ses affaires et attendant qu'il parte dans quelques heures pour sa première mission officielle d'auror pour le compte de l'Ordre. Puis il donna un coup de pied dedans dans un élan de rage.

Il aurait dû faire sa première mission avec Harry. Mais non, Monsieur Je-suis-riche-et-célèbre avait décidé de continuer à étudier. Et même pas pour des cours de défense mais encore des trucs de bourgeois magiques. Politique internationale ou un truc dans le genre. Ce n’est pas comme s'il en aurait vraiment besoin après la guerre. Il était le fichu Garçon-qui-a-survécu, toutes les portes lui seront ouvertes !

 Il avait commencé à ne plus comprendre Harry peu avant leur 6e année. Il avait toujours su que son ami était riche, les Potter étaient du même niveau que les Malfoy, le racisme et l'amour de la magie noire en moins. Mais le fait qu'Harry était mineur faisait qu'il ne pouvait avoir accès qu'au coffre ouvert pour sa scolarité. Cela n'avait pas inquiété Ron. La plus grande qualité mais aussi plus grand défaut d'Harry était son cœur d'or. Qualité car Harry n'était pas quelqu'un à oublier ceux qui l'ont aidé, et qu'être son ami depuis l'âge de 11 ans aller finir par payer. Grassement. Et défaut car c'était la seule raison qui expliquait pourquoi il ne courtisait pas déjà sa sœur. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait jamais demandé ses raisons mais Ron se doutait qu'en bon gentleman sorcier qu'il était désormais, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire de sa sœur une veuve avec enfant à un aussi jeune âge. Comme si la laisser célibataire était mieux !

 

Mais il divaguait.

 

C'est parce qu'il était sûr qu'Harry les ferait marcher sur l'or quand il aurait accès à l'héritage Potter - et même baigner dedans quand il deviendrait son beau-frère - que lorsque Sirius avait été innocenté, lui permettant de reprendre son titre de Lord Black, de récupérer sa fortune et de nommer officiellement Harry comme son héritier, Ron s'était cru dans un rêve. La fortune des Black était plus importante que celles des Potter et Malfoy réunies. La seule autre famille qui avait pu rivaliser était celle des Prince, mais la lignée s'était éteinte quelques années avant la naissance de son frère Bill. Son meilleur ami allait être le sorcier le plus riche de tout Britannia !

 

En attendant qu'Harry atteigne l'âge de déverser des quantités astronomiques de gallions sur sa famille de substitution sans heurter la morale, Ron attendait tout de même une amélioration du quotidien. Il savait, par les ragots de l'école, que les élèves issus de familles fortunées touchaient en moyenne _par_ _mois_ ce qu'il avait pour _une ann_ _ée_. Bien évidemment, Malfoy battait tous les records en touchant ce même montant _par_ _semaine_. Ron avait fait le calcul et il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il pourrait faire la razzia de bonbons chez Honeydukes ET se pinter au Trois-Balais à CHAQUE sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec l'argent de poche faramineux qu'il ne doutait pas qu'Harry recevrait. Sauf qu’Harry n'a pas eu l'air de modifier significativement ses habitudes en matière de dépenses. Puis Ginny lui avait rappelé que Maman n'aimait pas que la famille soit perçue comme demandant la charité. Il en avait déduit que Harry avait _besoin_ d'autres moyens pour être généreux. Aussi décida-t-il de faire savoir à son meilleur ami ce dont il avait envie. Chou blanc là aussi. Ron espérait que sans doute, la famille serait invitée dans l'une des nombreuses demeures Black lors des vacances mais rien, là non plus. Et la situation avait empiré quand Harry a eu 17 ans et qu'il était ressorti de Gringotts avec une bourse pas plus grosse que celle d'un élève de 2e année !!!

L'argent est fait pour être dépenser, par les caleçons de Merlin !!

 

Ajouter à cela le fait qu'Harry s'était mis à étudier. Mais dans un style hermionien. A la fin du premier trimestre de 6e année, il ne demandait même plus l'aide de la jeune fille pour les devoirs. Et tout cela en menant leur équipe de Quidditch à la victoire en tant que capitaine pour leurs deux dernières années. Il ne foirait même plus ses potions, malgré que Rogue avait eu l'air de décider que passer la moitié des cours à souffler dans le cou d'Harry était son nouvel hobby. Certes, Harry avait abandonné les cours de Divination et de Soins aux créatures magiques mais Ron savait qu'être ami avec le Garçon d'Or ne lui servirait pas s'il était à la traîne. Aussi, s'était-il donne trois tapes et avait essayé de suivre le rythme de travail de ses amis.

 

Tout était dans le mot : _essayer_.

 

Et Ron, aveugle, avait pensé qu'il approchait du niveau de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Quand McGonagall annonça qde nouveaux entretiens d'orientation, Ron s'était pour une fois avoué qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de sa chef de maison quand il lui avait dit en 5e année qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Aussi a-t-il fait le tour de ses camarades pour savoir ce qu'ils envisageaient pour l'avenir. Au final, il ne se voyait pas suivre Neville en Botanique, ni Lavande, Hermione et Parvati à un job au ministère où il devrait réellement bosser pendant quelques années avant d'être tranquille, ni Sean et Dean en commerce. Aussi quand Harry lui répondit qu'il envisageait une carrière d'auror, son choix fut fait. Sa professeur lui avait alors dit qu'à la vue de ses résultats passables, il n'avait pas un très large choix d'universités magiques (une seule en fait, l'université de Londres) au sein desquelles il pouvait effectuer son cursus d'auror et qu'il avait peu de chance d'obtenir une bourse. En effet, Ron avait découvert que dans la mesure où seuls lui et Ginny étaient encore à la charge de leurs parents, il n'entrait pas dans les critères pour les bourses sociales. Tout juste obtenait-il une réduction car son père travaillait au Ministère.

Bref, il avait envoyé son dossier de candidature et avait attendu pendant 3 mois une réponse. Pour s'entendre dire qu'il était sur liste d'attente au mois d'avril. Il avait finalement obtenu une réponse positive mi-août. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Pensant que son meilleur ami avait des résultats similaires aux siens, Ron n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander les universités que McGo lui avait suggérées. Aussi en prit-il pour son grade - heureusement qu'il n'était pas le seul - lorsque lors de la remise de diplôme, il découvrit les choses suivantes :

  1. Il n'était pas arrivé au niveau d'Harry et Hermione
  2. Il n'était tellement pas au niveau que même Neville avait des meilleurs résultats que lui (y compris en potion !!)
  3. Il avait dépassé Crabbe et Goyle de justesse (à exactement 1 et 0,5 points)
  4. Harry était majeur de promo
  5. Il avait battu Malfoy sur 2 matières (défense et sortilèges)
  6. Il avait battu Hermione sur 3 matières (défense, sortilèges + runes en candidat libre !!)
  7. Il s'était inscrit pas seulement pour le cursus d'auror mais aussi celui de politique
  8. Il avait postulé dans toutes les universités magiques qui proposaient ce double cursus
  9. Que l'université de Londres n'était pas de la liste
  10. Que sa candidature avait été acceptée partout (!!!)
  11. Et qu'il avait choisi d'aller à l'université de Cardiff, soit la plus réputée pour le cursus d'auror et dans le top 5 pour celui de Politique



 

Dire que Ron avait été estomaqué était peu dire. Il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry avait fait des projets sans lui, son meilleur ami. Sur le coup, Ron s'était senti trahi. A côté de lui, Hermione jubilait pour Harry. Même elle avait été acceptée à Cambridge, se qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Elle passait son temps à dire qu'une fois diplôme, Harry pourra choisir l'affectation qu'il souhaite et le partenaire de son choix.

 

Et ça a fait _"tilt"_ dans la caboche de Ron : une fois diplômés dans 4 ans, Harry le choisira comme partenaire. Et cela qui a fait tenir Ron pendant 4 années où il ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser son statut de "meilleur ami du Garçon-qui-a-survécut". Mais il avait fallut qu'Harry décide qu'il avait envie de continuer d'étudier.

 

A croire qu'il n'avait pas de Mage Noir à tuer personnellement.


	3. Survivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : scène lime

Il venait de recevoir les premiers cours d'économie comparée de l'année par hibou. Ceux de politique devraient arriver le lendemain.

Drago souffla, en repensant à ce qui l’avait amené à faire des études par correspondance.

Juste avant d'entrer en dernière année à Poudlard, son père lui avait annoncé, non sans fierté, qu'il recevrait la Marque des Ténèbres juste après la cérémonie de remise de diplôme. Étant le supposé digne fils de son père, il recevrait par la même occasion le commandement des Mangemorts de sa génération. Extérieurement, tout le monde pouvait certifier que Drago avait été fier comme un paon. Mais intérieurement, cela avait été l’apocalypse moldue.

Bien qu’il ait découvert son lien avec Severus et Harry depuis plus d’un an, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne partageait plus les idéaux de son père. Un tant soit peu qu’il les ait partagés à un moment ou à un autre. Il avait continué à jouer la comédie, tout en se confiant à ses deux partenaires.

Aucune solution ne leur était encore venue à l’esprit quand Dumbledore avait mystérieusement découvert que Drago n'était pas le Dark poster boy qu'il laissait paraître. Il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur et avait dû écouter celui-ci lui dire que l'Ordre du Phoenix avait les moyens de le protéger de son père et de Voldemort, que c'était la seule solution viable pou lui etc. Drago avait répondu qu'il y réfléchirait. Il ne souhaitait pas rejoindre les mangemorts pour être embrigader dans une autre secte idéologique ! C'était suite à cela que l'idée de disparaître et de se cacher dans le manoir de Severus était survenue. Et de suivre ses études par correspondance avec l'université magique de Salem. Comme ça, plus de Mangemorts et pas non plus de soldats de la Lumière à ses fesses, hormis Severus et Harry.

Drago soupira une nouvelle fois.

Harry devait être en train de faire sa rentrée à l'université magique d'Oxford. Techniquement, ils avaient tous deux finis leur cursus de 4 ans mais l'envie d'apprendre pour Harry, couplé à une peur de l'ennui pour Drago, les avait fait rempiler pour une année supplémentaire, Harry délaissant Cardiff pour Oxford à l'occasion. Du peu qu'il savait, Black et Lupin n'avaient rien trouvé à redire suite à cette décision. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'autres personnes de l'Ordre. Il se souvient de ce que Severus lui avait raconté, il y a environ 2 mois de cela...

 

_ FLASHBACK _

_Drago était assis dans le salon, en train de lire un ouvrage sur l'usage des potions dans la sphère politique, quand Severus était sorti de la cheminée. Mort de rire._

-    _Eh bien ! Quel plan foireux a été annoncé pour que tu sois dans cet état, Sev?_

-    _Harry... Harry a annoncé qu'il faisait une année d'étude supplémentaire. Ah ah... Albus était en train de clôturer la réunion. Et... Et il a dit que cette année serait celle de la réussite puisque tous les membres de l'Ordre le serait au maximum de leur temps dont_ "notre cher Harry, et son ami Ron, qui viennent de finir leur formation d'aurors avec succès, et qui vont se consacrer à temps plein à l'Ordre"

-    _Weasel ne devait plus se sentir, par Merlin. Et c'est moi qui est un ego surdimensionné._

-    _Juste après, Harry a déclaré que s'il venait effectivement de finir son double cursus Aurors et Politique, il n'avait pas fini ses études et qu'il avait été accepté à Oxford en Économie et Relations Internationales Magiques._

-    _J'imagine les têtes... Ah ah !_

-    _Pour une fois, Black et Lupin ont bien joué la comédie et ont félicité Harry comme s'ils venaient de le découvrir. Granger a félicité Harry de ne pas laisser la guerre tarir sa soif d'apprendre. Puis Weasley a fait semblant de vouloir culpabiliser Harry en lui disant qu'il l'abandonnait une nouvelle fois mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il le pensait réellement. Et puis Albus a plus ou moins complimenter Harry, tout en ajoutant qu'il ne devait pas oublier la responsabilité qu'il avait auprès de la population sorcière. Harry lui a répondu que c'était justement pour cela qu'il faisait une année d'étude supplémentaire. Je n'ai jamais vu Albus aussi déconfit. Et puis cerise sur le gâteau, cette chère Molly qui a dit que cela n'arrangeait nullement des projets de mariage. Comme s’il y avait de quelconques projets de ce type la concernant !_

_Ils avaient ri jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un Harry enragé. Apparemment, il avait été pris à part par Dumbledore et deux Weasley très spécifiques à propos de cette année supplémentaire en tant qu'étudiant. Il avait fallut plus d'une heure à lui et Severus pour l'amener à se détendre, et presque tout autant pour l'amener à l'extase._

_ FIN FLASHBACK _

 

Pendant qu’il se remémorait ce souvenir, la main de Drago s’était glissée dans son pantalon et effectuait de longs va-et-vient sur sa virilité. Sa main ne rendait nullement justice à l’étroitesse d’une partie bien précise de l’anatomie de son lion préféré.

-    Harry... Si tu savais comme tu me manques...

Une larme coula sur la joue de Drago alors qu’il atteignait l’orgasme. Ça faisait presque un mois que Severus avait effacé la mémoire d'Harry. Un mois où il suivait la vie de son aimé par les journaux ou les réunions de l'Ordre. Et il voyait bien que Severus ne ressortait pas indemne émotionnellement de ces réunions. Drago essuya sa joue, utilisa un sort de nettoyage puis se plongea dans ses cours. Il y aura sans aucun doute un article sur la rentrée d'Harry dans les journaux demain.

* * *

 

Comme il s'en doutait, la presse attendait aux portes d'Oxford. Il avait eu plus de difficultés que d'habitude pour s'en débarrasser. Sirius lui avait appris que pour avoir la paix, il devait accepter de donner un peu de lui au monde sorcier via la presse.

De quoi faire rire Malfoy.

Une fois la presse rassasiée, il avait dû faire face à ses nouveaux camarades.

Une tripoté de jeunes hommes qui voulaient lui serrer la main et discuter de la politique du Ministère dans la gestion de la guerre ou lui demander quel était son plan avec cette année d'étude supplémentaire.

Une ribambelle de jeunes filles cherchant à attirer son attention de manière plus ridicule les unes que les autres.

Rien de mieux pour confirmer à Rogue qu'il cherchait à profiter de sa célébrité.

Il pensait régulièrement à ces deux là dernièrement. Rogue et Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Certes il voyait toujours Rogue aux réunions de l'Ordre mais il ne lui prêtait pas vraiment attention. Quant à Malfoy, il avait disparu depuis plus de 5 ans. Mais grâce à la tapisserie Black, il le savait toujours en vie. En fuite mais en vie. Bizarrement, Harry se sentait soulagé de savoir le jeune blond en sécurité. Même Karkaroff n'avait pas survécu aussi longtemps. Ce qui était encore plus bizarre que ce sentiment de soulagement, c’était le fait qu’il était sûr que leur ancien professeur de potions savait où l’ancien Serpentard se cachait.

Après tout, les Serpentards sont solidaires entre eux. En théorie.

Harry attendait près d'une porte dans un couloir du bâtiment administratif. Le doyen de l'université l'avait supplié (oui, supplier !!) de venir le voir une fois sa journée d'orientation finie. Il avait une petite idée du discours qu'il allait entendre...

-     Ah ! Lord Potter. Entrez, entrez. Vous auriez dû toquer à ma porte.

-     Merci, Mr Le Doyen. Vous m'aviez dit 17h, je n’allais pas m'imposer au milieu de votre travail à 16h30. Et Mr Potter fera amplement l'affaire. Nous ne sommes pas en pleine séance du Magenmagot.

-     Très bien, très bien. Qui suis-je pour vous refuser ? A ce propos, je vous ai fait venir ici d'abord pour vous remercier de gratifier notre université de votre présence. Nous espérons de tout cœur que vous vous épanouirez ici encore plus qu'à Cardiff. Et aussi pour vous dire que nous vous soutenons. Donc si jamais vous avez besoin de vous absenter pour réaliser votre destinée, ne vous en privez surtout pas ! Si besoin, on vous fera transféré les cours par hibou !

-     Merci, Monsieur. Je ne demande qu'à passer une année normale comme tout étudiant qui se respecte, sans trop de perturbations. Mais je n'en oublie pas moins le rôle que j'ai à jouer dans la guerre en cours.

-     Oh Mr Potter. Nous l'espérons du plus profond de nous-mêmes.

Après avoir échangé encore quelques politesses, Harry prit congé du doyen. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la zone de transplanage, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Malfoy aurait traité le doyen de lèche-bottes de première classe. Et Rogue aurait répondu par son célèbre rictus.

Oh ! Cette nouvelle habitude de penser à Malfoy et Rogue devenait vraiment bizarre.

* * *

Severus était assis à la table des professeurs, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. A sa gauche, Albus lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Harry y figurait en première page. Depuis sa rentrée à Oxford, il un mois et demi de cela, il apparaissait régulièrement dans le journal.

Harry au club de Duel.

Harry au club d'orateur.

Harry socialisant avec des étudiants étrangers.

Aux yeux de Severus, ça montrait à quel point la société sorcière avait l'habitude de se terrer dans un coin et d'attendre que quelqu'un fasse le boulot de milliers de personnes à lui tout seul.

L'histoire potterienne du jour était plus digne de _Sorcière Hebdo_ que de la _Gazette_. Apparemment, Harry avait reçu la visite de Granger et de la fille Weasley. Ou plutôt de Granger et Weasleytte s'est raccrochée au wagon. La légende de la photo disait _"À quand le mariage avec Ginny ?"_. Cela faisait bouillir Severus de rage. Il n'y aura pas de mariage avec Ginny ! Harry lui...

Et la rage de Severus retomba. Il allait dire qu'Harry lui appartenait. Or ce n'était plus le cas. Plus depuis deux mois et quelques.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et souvenirs du brun aux yeux verts quand Albus l'en tira avec la question quotidienne.

-    Mon cher Severus, toujours pas de nouvelles du jeune Drago ?

-    Non, Albus, toujours pas. Et vous savez très bien que je vous préviendrez dès que j'en aurais.

-    Oui oui, Severus, je sais. Mais vous ne pouvez pas empêcher un vieil homme comme moi de radoter.

Oui, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de radoter. Mais il utilisait déjà l'une de ses âmes-sœurs en tant que mascotte du Ministère, il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser utiliser la deuxième comme emblème de la rédemption !

-    Je suis ravi qu’Harry continue ses études. Qu'en dites-vous, Severus ? Demanda Minerva

-    Si je n'avais pas étais moi-même présent lors de l'annonce de Potter, j'aurais sérieusement cru Albus sénile s’il l’avait raconté. Je n'en reste pas moins étonné que Potter veuille volontairement faire entrer de quelques connaissances dans sa tête de héros. Au moins, la tête d'affiche du Ministère n'est pas un idiot de première. Sur ce, excusez-moi.

Severus se leva alors et se dirigea vers les cachots. Une fois dans ses appartements, il dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, attrapa un livre et l'ouvrit au hasard. Il tomba alors sur de nombreuses photos : Harry seul, Harry avec Drago, Harry avec lui, lui avec Harry et Drago. Il traça du doigt une photo d'un Harry souriant et aux yeux émeraudes brillant de mille feux.

Cela devenait de plus en plus dur.


	4. S'organiser

Albus était assis à son bureau, en train de manger un de ses éternels bonbons au citron. Il posa le _Sorcière Hebdo_ de la semaine sur une pile déjà bien haute, à côté d'une autre non négligeable. Chacun des journaux ou magazines empilés comprenaient un article relatif à Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui, c'était le décryptage de son look lors d'une rencontre du club d'orateurs d'Oxford. La journaliste écrivait qu'il dégageait une aura dont transpirait à la fois pouvoir, respect, sagesse et crainte.

Si les événements survenus depuis la bataille du Ministère ne s'étaient pas réalisés, Albus aurait jubilé face à un tel article. Sauf que ces événements avaient bien eu lieu.

De surcroît, Albus ne savait plus quoi penser. Son plan lui échappait des mains.

Lors de la bataille à la fin de la 5e année d'Harry, certains Mangemorts s'étaient échappés. Comme Malfoy Senior, sa folle à lier de belle-sœur, le mari et le beau-frère de celle-ci ainsi que ce sanguinaire de McNair. D'autres avaient été arrêtés, comme Peter Pettigrew. Étonnant car personne n'avait remarqué qu'il faisait parti du commando.

Suite à cette arrestation, Sirius avait été innocenté. Au départ, ça ne changeait pas vraiment le plan, une telle éventualité ayant été prévue. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Harry devienne l'héritier Black. Voir le Sauveur du monde sorcier affilié à une famille avec une telle réputation n'était pas bon du tout pour son image. Surtout vu certaines personnes figurant sur l'arbre généalogique. C'était à grand renfort de déclarations et de faits d'éclat de l'Ordre incluant Sirius qu'il avait réussi à limiter les dégâts. Il y avait tout de même un côté positif évident à la situation : il avait deux des plus grandes fortunes sorcières dans la poche et le moment venu, son statut de plus grand sorcier encore vie s'en trouverait grandi. Et oui, quoi de mieux que de se présenter comme le mentor d'Harry Potter lorsque celui utilisera, sur ses conseils bien sûr, son gigantesque héritage pour aider à la reconstruction du monde sorcier au-delà du nécessaire.

Mais les problèmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là.

Harry avait commencé à prendre ses études plus au sérieux. Il avait gardé le jeune homme suffisamment ignorant du monde sorcier pour une raison. Il avait besoin d'une arme contre Voldemort. Éventuellement d'une mascotte pour le Ministère et l'Ordre. Mais surtout pas d'un lord ayant connaissance de ses pouvoirs. Aussi, s'était-il trouvé soulagé quand Minerva lui avait annoncé que le jeune souhaitait devenir Auror, son comportement studieux prenait subitement tout son sens. Au point qu'il avait espéré que le jeune homme aille faire son cursus à l'université d'Édimbourg, la n°2 pour la formation d'aurors. Il avait même, derrière son dos, envoyé une lettre de recommandation. Cela lui aurait permit d’avoir le jeune homme suffisamment à proximité pour le garder sous son autorité. La découverte du véritable de choix de carrière d'Harry avait été donc une grande déconvenue.

 

Un autre aspect de la vie amoureuse du garçon-qui-a-survécu avait inquiété Albus. Et l’inquiètait toujours d’ailleurs.

Sa vie amoureuse.

Albus avait compris depuis longtemps que Molly essayait de jeter sa fille dans les bras d’Harry. Il se souvenait très bien que celle qui était une Prewett de naissance avait mal vécue la perte du peu de fortune qui restait à sa famille. Et ne s’était toujours pas remise d’avoir été mariée à un homme sans ambition. Ainsi, en fille de bonne famille refusant de travailler, avait elle enchaîné les grossesses dans l'espoir que le besoin de fournir une vie correcte et à l'abri du besoin à leurs enfants réveille quelque chose chez Arthur. Peine perdue. Les espoirs avaient donc été progressivement reportés sur les enfants, en essayant de leur inculquer l'ambition qui manquait à leur père. Pour diverses raisons plus ou moins évidentes, Molly ne pouvait compter sur ses fils. Il restait donc que Ginevra. La petite dernière et seule fille de la fratrie. L'enfant pourrie gâtée, à qui monts et merveilles étaient promis.

 

Malheureusement pour la mère comme pour la fille, Harry n'était pas intéressé par Ginny. Au début, Albus pensait que c’était à cause de Ron. Le jeune héritier considérait le rouquin comme un frère. Automatiquement, il devait sans aucun doute considérer Ginny comme une sœur. Si les deux femmes Weasley semblaient en faire une jaunisse, Albus n’y avait prêté que relativement attention. Dans ses plans, Harry ne devait se marier qu’après la destruction de Voldemort, sous réserve qu’il survive à la bataille. Dumbledore était le seul à posséder certaines informations au sein de l’Ordre. Entre autres, qu’Harry Potter devait mourir pour que Voldemort puisse mourir également. Mais connaissant le jeune homme, il était bien capable de ne rien faire comme tout le monde et survivre là où personne d’autre ne pouvait. Encore une fois. Dans cette optique, un mariage avec une sorcière issue d’une bonne famille – comprendre famille supportant Dumbledore et ses idéaux – ne surviendrait que 1 ou 2 ans après la victoire, après avoir exhibé Harry et le laisser encore seul porter le fardeau du moment, la reconstruction du mode sorcier. Ça, cela aurait été le glaçage sur la gâteau. Que la jeune fille en question soit Ginny Weasley en aurait été la cerise.

Le problème, réellement, n’était pas le manque d’intérêt d’Harry envers la jeune rouquine. C’était plutôt son manque d’intérêt envers les femmes en général face à un trop grand intérêt pour les personnes de même sexe que lui. Il était indéniable dans l’esprit d’Albus qu’Harry était puissant, même s’il rechignait à reconnaitre que le jeune homme l’était beaucoup plus que lui. Cela impliquait que le jeune homme était capable de faire de lui-même ou de son potentiel compagnon le premier homme à poursuivre une grossesse masculine depuis 450 ans en Britannia. Et Albus ne voulait absolument pas de ça. Qu’Harry soit reconnu comme puissant, oui. Plus puissant que Voldemort, éventuellement. Mais plus puissant que lui, Albus Brian Wulfric Perceval Dumbledore ?

Absolument hors de question.

C’est donc pour cela qu’Albus s’était décidé à « aider » les femmes Weasley dans leurs machinations une fois la guerre finie. Mais avant cela, il devait reprendre un peu le contrôle sur le jeune homme. Déjà que son double cursus Auror & Politique lui était resté de travers, son année supplémentaire d’études totalement sans lien avec la guerre n’avait rien arrangé. Il devait remettre le jeune homme dans le droit chemin et rapidement. Tout ce dont il a besoin, c’est de savoir se battre face à Voldemort et ses troupes. Pas de se comporter comme un sang-pur sortant de Serpentard.

C’est donc pendant que le directeur de Poudlard ruminait ses plans concernant Harry Potter que le feu de sa cheminée changea de couleur.

-    Albus ? Albus, vous êtes là ?

-    Kingsley ! Que me vaut votre visite, mon cher ?

-    Le ministère vient d'être bombardé de Patronus. Voldemort et ses troupes sont à Oxford.

Encore quelque chose qui se déroulait en dehors du plan.


	5. Oxford I : Intuitions

Le chaos s'était emparé de Poudlard. Alors que Kingsley informait le directeur de la situation, une édition exceptionnelle de la gazette était envoyée par hibou. Les élèves étaient en pleine panique.

Leurs familles étaient-elles en sécurité ?

Qu'allaient-ils devenir si le Dark Lord gagnait ?

Qu'en était-il d'Harry Potter ?

Les professeurs non-membres de l'Ordre essayaient de calmer les élèves tout en les dirigeant vers leurs salles communes. Ceux qui y appartenaient renforçaient les défenses de l'école. Au cas où. Sauf Remus et Severus.

* * *

Remus utilisait son feu de cheminette pour prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry. Personne n'avait anticipé que Voldemort irait le chercher. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Severus et Drago. Bien que tout semblait indiqué qu’Harry avait arrêté de les fréquenter, Remus étaient sûr que les deux Serpentards tenaient encore fortement à lui et pourrait prendre des risques supplémentaires pour le protéger. Il le voyait dans la posture de Severus à chaque fois qu'il était fait mention d'Harry lors du petit-déjeuner dans la grande Salle. Ou les regards qu'il lançait au jeune homme lors des réunions de l'ordre.

Des regards remplis d’amour, de tristesse et de… désespoir ?

Il fallait qu'il découvre le fin mot de cette histoire. Mais ça attendra. Il fallait d’abord venir en aide à Harry.

* * *

_"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à Oxford."_

_"Là où se trouve Harry."_

Severus était totalement paniqué. Encore plus que lorsqu'il avait découvert que son ancien maître désirait tuer sa meilleure amie. Et accessoirement mère d'un des deux hommes qui faisant battre son cœur.

 _"Calme-toi, Severus. Calme-toi"_ ne cessait-il de se répéter alors qu'il courait vers ses appartements. _"Lily ne s'est pas sacrifiée lorsque son fils avait 1 an pour qu'il y passe à 22 !"_. Arrivé dans ses appartements, le potionniste se précipita vers la cheminée. Il attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette.

\- Manoir Prince !

Une fois arrivé dans sa demeure familiale, il se précipita vers le couloir.

-     Drago ! Drago ! DRAGO !

-     Dans la bibliothèque !

-     Dépêche-toi ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à Oxford. Il a posé un ultimatum à Harry.

Et les deux amants se précipitèrent à l'extérieur du manoir pour transplaner au secours de leur 2e moitié.

* * *

Ironiquement, Harry était en cours d'histoire des mages (noirs comme blancs) quand la voix de sa némésis se fit entendre dans toute l'université.

 **-** Étudiants et professeurs de l'université magique d'Oxford. Je suis Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Je suis venue ici aujourd'hui car vous comptez parmi vous la personne que je cherche. Vous devez le connaître, son arrivée dans la ville a fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Je parle bien sûr d’Harry Potter... Harry, je te donne une heure pour te présenter devant moi, sans bataille et vie sacrifiée, à l'extérieur de la ville. Si à la fin de ce délai, tu ne t'es toujours pas rendu, moi et mes troupes tueront toute personne qui se trouvera sur notre chemin, qu'elle cherche ou non à te protéger. Une heure, Potter. Pas une seconde de plus.

Puis la voix de Voldemort se tue. Dans l'amphithéâtre dans lequel se trouvait Harry, tout le monde avait la tête tournée vers lui. Pendant les quelques secondes de silence qui précéda le vacarme, plusieurs pensées traversèrent l'esprit d'Harry.

_"Fais chier !"_

_"Il faut prévenir l'Ordre et le Ministère !"_

_"Il faut protéger ceux qui ne veulent pas ou ne peuvent pas se battre"_

_"Pitié, faites que Rogue garde Malfoy dans sa cachette"_  

* * *

 Pendant le délai d'une heure donnée par Voldemort, il se passa beaucoup de choses à Oxford. Harry pris en quelques instants le contrôle des opérations. Il demanda à tout le monde de choisir s’ils voulaient se battre ou non. Ceux qui ne voulaient pas se battre ou, en ce qui concerne certains professeurs, n’en ayant plus les capacités, étaient chargés de se regrouper et d'aller à la zone de transplanage après avoir envoyé des Patronus au Ministère et dans les grandes zones magiques du pays. Ceux qui restaient se constituaient en groupe de combat.

Puis le Ministre Scrimgeour arriva avec les aurors. Harry lui demanda de repartir ses troupes dans les groupes de combat déjà en place. D'autres personnes arrivèrent, ayant reçu des Patronus ou l'édition exceptionnelle de la _Gazette_. Puis ce fut au tour des membres de l'Ordre, avec Dumbledore à leur tête.

Rogue n'était pas du lot.

 _"Bizarre,"_ se dit Harry _"Pourtant, je suis convaincu qu'il est dans notre camp"_

Les membres de l'Ordre s'ajoutèrent également aux groupes de combat. A l'insistance de son ancien directeur, Harry constitua un groupe avec Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna.

-    Comme au bon vieux temps, mon pote ! Lança Ron

-    Comment oses-tu dire ça, Ronald ? Répliqua Hermione en le frappant sur la tête

-    Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Se balader dans la forêt interdite, ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui nous attend, répondit Neville.

-    Tu me protégeras, hein, Harry ? Demanda Ginny d’une voix mielleuse

-    Si tu ne sais pas te défendre, Ginny, pourquoi tu es venue ? Tu seras plus nuisible autre chose.

-    Mais je sais me défendre ! Je parlais jusqu'au cas où...

-    Ce qu'Harry défendra coûte que coûte, c'est son cœur et son avenir, dit Luna, toujours aussi énigmatique. Même s'il le fera inconsciemment.

Ginny renifla dédaigneusement à la remarque de son amie tandis qu’Harry se faisait une note mentale de réfléchir au parole de la jeune blonde une fois que toute cette histoire serait finie. Sirius et Remus, qui avaient entendu la conversation, se firent la même remarque. Si le cœur d'Harry était Drago et Severus comme ils le soupçonnaient, qu'était son avenir ? Et pourquoi une défense inconsciente ?

* * *

 

La bataille battait son plein. Drago courait dans la galerie de l'un des bâtiments universitaires. Il avait été séparé de Severus par l'effondrement d'un mur, mais grâce au lien, il savait son amant sain et sauf. A ce point de la bataille, il n'y avait que deux choses que Drago redoutait.

En fait trois.

_Les 3 choses redoutées par Drago Malfoy lors de la Bataille d'Oxford_

_1\. Qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave à Severus._

_2\. Que Voldemort tue Harry._

_3\. Se retrouver nez à nez avec son paternel._

_NB : Le classement est non-pertinent._

Aussi fut-il soulagé d'apercevoir le jeune brun à l'autre bout de la galerie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque de qui était constitué le groupe de combat de l'Élu. Ce qu'il remarqua surtout, c'était les deux têtes rouquines. Le groupe devait avoir opté pour une formation en croix. Granger et Lovegood devant, Harry et Weasel au milieu, Weaslette et Londubat derrière. Sauf que la rouquine était carrément derrière Harry, comme si elle cherchait à se cacher, et lançait des sorts indignes d'un Pousfouffle de 3ème année. Lovegood pouvait passer pour une Mangemorte à côté. Quant à son frère, si ses sorts étaient certes plus agressifs et démontraient qu'il avait dû suivre une formation, ils n'étaient pas du niveau d'un Auror diplômé. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui posait problème chez lui. Ce qui posait vraiment problème, c'était son jeu de mouvement. Un désastre qui, s'il continuait, l’amènerait à blesser son meilleur ami par inadvertance.

Et la combinaison Weasley-Weaslette, qui faisait échouer les sorts pourtant très puissants d'Harry, pourrait très bien amener celui-ci à se faire tuer !

C'est donc déterminé à protéger l’élu de son cœur de ses deux amis que Drago s'avança et lança plusieurs sorts bien placés qui mirent hors d'état de nuire les cinq Mangemorts que le groupe affrontait.

Sauf que cela survint à un moment de la chorégraphie weasleysienne où celui-ci se tourna légèrement et aperçu Drago. 

* * *

 _"Ah ! Je vais enfin prouver ce que je vaux !"_ Se dit Ron lorsqu'il aperçut le blond aristocratique.

Les quelques missions d'auror qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent ne lui avait pas permis de briller et de démontrer qu'il ferait le parfait partenaire pour Harry le moment venu. Il s'était donc battu de manière à attirer l'attention de son camarade. Il l'avait regardé à de nombreuses reprises pendant leur combat mais le jeune héros ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ses efforts. Aussi, quand il se tourna complètement pour lancer un sort à l'ex-Serpentard, ne fît-il pas attention à ses mouvements.

Ni à qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

* * *

 

Pour une raison inconnue, Ron se tourna brusquement et bouscula Harry dans le processus. Celui-ci tomba et se trouva sur le dos. Sa baguette roula à quelques centimètres de lui. Et il vit alors celui se disant son meilleur ami s'apprêtait à jeter un sort sur Drago Malfoy.

Drago Malfoy qui n'avait pas rejoint les Mangemorts.

Drago Malfoy qui avait fui un père vengeur et son maître.

Drago qui avait jeté les sortilèges qui avait mis KO leurs adversaires.

Drago qui était de leur côté.

Il ne savait pas comment mais il en était certain.

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry cria _"NON !"_ et pria de toutes ses forces pour que quelque chose se mette en travers du sort.

* * *

 

 Drago vit Weasley se tourner vers lui, sa baguette en l'air et avec un regard digne de sa tante Bellatrix. Faisant tomber Harry par la même occasion, envoyant sa baguette hors d'atteinte. Et il entendit simultanément le sort de Ron et un cri désespéré venant d'Harry.

-     _SECTUMSEMPRA_ !

-     NON !!

Bizarrement, il vit le sort sortir de la baguette sauf que celui-ci disparu en chemin, percutant ce qui semblait être un mur translucide bleu avec des voluptés dorés.

Un bouclier. Qu'il savait lancé par Harry, bien que sa baguette ne soit pas dans ses mains.

Le visage de Weasley se décomposa quand son sort n'atteint pas sa cible.

Granger et Londubat alternèrent entre lui et Drago avec un air horrifié.

Weasleytte se jeta sur Harry et pleura comme s'il était mort.

Lovegood lui lança un regard de connivence avec un sourire.

Et il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression Harry.

Celui-ci s'était relevé, balançant Weaslette par la même occasion. Il lança un _Accio_ mental pour récupérer sa baguette. Et se planta face à Drago.

-     Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-     C'est évident, Harry ! C'est un Mangemort, Harry ! Il est venu pour te ramener personnellement à son maître et être récompensé !

-     LA FERME, RON !  C'E N'EST PAS A TOI QUE JE PARLE MAIS A MALFOY !

-     Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter. Et pour ce que je fais ici, j'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais déjà deviné. Je suis venu me battre pour ma liberté.

-     Tu aurais dû rester chez Rogue. Tu y étais en sécurité jusqu'à présent.

Le sang de Drago se glaça. Comment Harry savait qu'il se cachait chez Severus? Ce dernier lui avait assuré que le Gryffondor ne se souviendrait de rien concernant leur relation. Or c'était Harry lui-même qui avait suggéré le manoir Prince comme cachette.

-     Comment tu sais que je me cachais chez Severus ?

-     Je ne sais pas... Une intuition. Comme je sais que lui et toi vous êtes de notre côté.

-     Bah... Merci pour la confiance, Golden Boy.

-     De rien, Silver Boy.

-     Mais tu as complètement perdu la tête, Harry ! C'est Drago Malfoy ! Ton ennemi de Poudlard ! Son père est un Mangemort ! Il en est forcément un aussi !

-     Si j'étais toi, Weaslette, je ne parlerais que de ce que je connais. Or tu ne connais pas ma vie. Moi, contrairement à mon père, je ne restreins pas mes opinions à un horrible tatouage de serpent sur mon avant-bras.

-     Je t’interdis de parler à ma sœur comme ça, Malfoy ! Et on connaît suffisamment ta vie pour...

-     _DIFFENDO !_

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement avant de rouler dans leurs orbites. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Une grande plaie sanguinolente dans le dos.


	6. Oxford II : Voldemort

Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti. En particulier le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante. Le groupe serait resté à regarder leur ami se vider de son sang encore un moment si une voix hautaine et glaciale ne s'était pas faire entendre.

-    Bonjour, fils. Je suis ravi de te voir ici.

Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Celle de son père.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

-     Père. Je ne peux pas dire que la réciproque soit vraie.

-     Drago, Drago. Ça fait plus de 4 ans que nous n'avions plus de tes nouvelles. Ta mère et moi-même étions morts d'inquiétude.

-     C'est pour ça que vous avez fait savoir que vous vouliez me tuer personnellement ?

-     Tu te doutes bien que ta trahison envers notre seigneur ne restera pas impunie. Il a été assez humble de me laisser le contrôle des modalités de ta punition. Bien qu'on en connaisse la finalité. Et je vois que tu t'es fait des nouveaux amis. Des traités à leur sang, des sang-de-bourbe, des idiots et... Oh ! Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ! Au moins un ami de première classe dans le lot.

-     Crève en Enfer, Malfoy ! Lança Harry

-     Pas avant de t'avoir vu mort aux pieds de mon maître, Potter !

Commença alors un combat acharné entre Harry, Drago et le patriarche Malfoy. Le reste du groupe préféra se mettre à l'écart, prodiguant les premiers soins à Ron. Lucius était vicieux dans son choix de sorts. Aucun n'était directement fatal mais si la cible était atteinte, c'était une souffrance atroce garantie.

* * *

 

Ron était mal en point.

Très mal en point.

Hermione avait réussi à réduire le flot sanguin mais la plaie était toujours ouverte et continuait de suinter. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour son petit ami, son attention s'était reportée sur le combat en cours. Drago et Harry étaient parfaitement synchrones. Que cela soit dans le mouvement ou le type de sort qu'ils jetaient.

 _"Comme s'ils étaient reliés ensemble"_ se dit-elle

Elle regarda le reste de ses amis. Ginny sanglotait, son regard alternant entre son frère inconscient et l'homme qu'elle dont elle était amourachée. Neville était également captivé par le combat.

Tout comme Luna. Mais son regard recelait quelque chose d'autre. Et Hermione se souvint alors de la remarque de la jeune fille lors de leur arrivée à Oxford.

Drago et Harry seraient-ils âmes-sœurs ?

La jeune eu sa réponse lorsque les deux jeunes hommes jetèrent le même sort en même temps.  Au lieu que Lucius soit frapper par deux sorts simultanément, les sorts fusionnèrent en cours de chemin. Formant une boule de lumière qui frappa le frappa en plein cœur et l'envoya valser sur quelques mètres. Où il s'effondra, immobile.

Harry et Drago étaient âmes-sœurs. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi personne ne s'en était rendu compte ?

* * *

 

Il en avait le souffle coupé. C'était un sacré tour de magie qui venait de se produire. Un tour qui n'avait pas l'air de préoccuper Harry plus que cela.

 _"Après tout, il a l'habitude de faire des trucs bizarres avec sa magie. Pas moi."_ Se dit Drago.

Alors qu'il s'avançait pour voir dans quel état était son père, Drago vit une aura violette englobant la main droite de celui-ci.

Et il comprit.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy n'était plus.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps. Il n'éprouvait aucun regret, comme il savait que son père n'en aurait éprouvait aucun lui-même. Il enleva la bague en argent surmontée d'une améthyste de la main du défunt et la plaça sur la sienne. Le jeune homme fut alors englobait pendant quelque seconde dans cette même aura violette avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse.

Désormais, il était Lord Malfoy.

En jetant un dernier regard à ce qui fut son père, Drago retourna vers ses compagnons de guerre. Et les trouva en train de se disputer.

* * *

 

Harry ne chercha pas à savoir ce que le sort avait fait à Lucius Malfoy. Il laissait ça à Drago.

 _"Tiens, je commence à l'appeler par son prénom maintenant ?"_ Plaisanta intérieurement Harry.

Il se tourna vers ses amis, espérant que Ron s'en sortirait. OK, ils n'étaient plus de vrais amis depuis longtemps mais il ne lui voulait pas de mal pour autant.

-    Oh, Harry ! Pleurnicha Ginny en se jetant à son cou.

-    Comment va Ron ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se débarrasser de la rouquine.

-    Mal, répondit Neville. On doit le ramener à un point de rassemblement le plus vite possible si on veut qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir.

-    Je vais le ramener, déclara Hermione. Je ne peux pas le laisser.

-    Très bien. Ginny, tu vas avec elle.

-    Non ! Je reste avec toi ! Tu dois me protéger !

-    Je ne sais pas quelle idée tu t'étais faite d'une bataille conte Voldemort et l'ensemble de ses sbires mais je suis ici pour me battre ! Pas pour te servi de bouclier humain !

-    Mais...mais...

-    Tu seras plus en sécurité au point de rassemblement, ou même au quartier général ! Tu ne m'aides pas là !

-    Maman a dit que l'endroit le plus sûr était près de toi !

-    Au contraire, c'est l'endroit le moins sûr, Ginevra ! Je suis la cible n°1 !!! Je ne sais pas quelle idée ta mère avait derrière la tête en te disant ça, mais elle t’a mise plus en danger qu'autre chose.

-    Il a raison, Ginny. Je ne suis pas Auror mais je sais que la formation que nous a fait prendre Harry devait nous permettre de frapper nos adversaires en différents endroits. Et ne crois pas qu’on n’a pas remarqué que tu n'étais pas vraiment à ta place, ajouta Neville.

-    Si, j'étais à ma place. Derrière Harry !

-    Je ne pense pas qu'être dans le dos de notre Sauveur ait été ta place Weaslette. J'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle devait être derrière Lovegood, au même niveau que Londubat.

-    LA FERME, MANGEMORT !

-    Tu devrais suivre le conseil d'Harry, Ginny. Déclara Luna. Tu te ne fais pas partie de ses priorités. Et tu n'en feras jamais partie.

Ginny regarda estomaquée celle qui lui arrivait de considérer comme une amie, malgré sa bizarrerie. Si elle ne comprenait pas le sens de sa deuxième phrase, elle savait au moins qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue au côté de son bien-aimé sur le champ de bataille. Elle résigna alors à attraper le bras d'Hermione, celle-ci ayant Ron dans les bras. Hermione activa le portoloin et tous 3 disparurent dans un 'pop'. Harry soupira alors de soulagement.

-    On continue ? Demanda-t-il

-    Je penserais que tu ne le demanderais jamais ! Rigola Drago

Le désormais quatuor continua d'avancer dans la galerie. Luna se plaça à côté de Drago et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-    Ne perds pas espoir. Seule la mort ne peut être défaite.

* * *

 

Il avait été séparé de Drago. Heureusement, le lien lui disait qu'il allait bien. Le lien lui avait également fait sentir que son compagnon avait eu un gain de pouvoir significatif.

Lucius ne manquerait pas à grand monde.

Le plan convenu avec Drago était de trouver Harry et de le protéger coûte que coûte. Au point où ils en étaient, il n’y avait plus de couverture à préserver. Aussi, quand Severus se trouva à proximité de Black et Lupin, il réfléchit à peine;

_"Garder le crétin et le loup en vie, c'est protéger Harry"._

Il aida alors les deux ex-Gryffondor contre leurs assaillants. Bizarrement, aucun des deux ne sembla étonné ou dérangé de son aide et de sa présence à leurs côtés.

Par chance ou par destin, ils finirent tous trois près d'Albus et Fol Œil.

Qui dit Albus dit Mangemorts du Premier Cercle, ou même de l’Elite.

Qui dit Mangemort de ce niveau dit Voldemort à proximité.

Qui dit Voldemort à proximité dit qu'Harry finira ici, tôt ou tard.

Reste plus qu'à rester en vie et espérer que Drago a eu plus de chance dans ses recherches du jeune brun.

Et c'est là qu'il les repéra. Ses deux âmes-sœurs, suivis de Londubat et de Lovegood, avançant dans leur direction et lançant des sortilèges et autres maléfices pour se protéger.

-    Ah ! Harry ! Je me demandais où toi et tes amis vous étiez passés. Tu as même ramené le jeune Drago avec toi. Mais où sont M. Weasley, sa jeune sœur ainsi que Miss Granger ? Demanda Albus sur son habituel ton paternaliste

-     Ron a pris un maléfice plutôt mauvais par Lucius Malfoy dans le dos. Hermione a voulu partir avec lui et j'ai envoyé Ginny avec eux.

-    Je comprends... Bien que je ne pense pas qu'envoyer Miss Weasley ai été une bonne idée.

-    Albus, ce n'est pas le moment ! Maugréa Fol Œil.

-    Si vous voulez tout savoir, Professeur, Ginny était plus un obstacle à notre survie à court terme qu'autre chose. Il y a une différence entre vouloir se battre et en avoir la capacité.

L’apparition soudaine de Voldemort empêcha Albus de répliquer à cette déclaration plutôt logique. Les autres combats aux alentours continuaient mais pour Severus, il était évidemment que l’attention de tout le monde, qu’importe leur camp, était tournée vers eux.

-    Harry Potter. Je vois qu’une fois de plus, tu laisses mourir des gens à ta place.

-    Ces gens se battent pour leur liberté !

-    Dont tu es le médiocre symbole. Mais bientôt, ils comprendront que tout n'était qu'illusion. Ils comprendront quand j'en aurais fini avec toi !

S'en suivi un duel à mort entre Voldemort et Harry. A la droite d'Harry, Severus et Remus se battaient contre McNair. A sa gauche, Drago et Sirius faisaient équipe face à Bellatrix. Derrière lui, Albus, Maugrey, Neville et Luna faisait face aux duos père-fils Crabbe et Goyle.

* * *

 

Les sorts pleuvaient de tous côtés. Tous de magie noire de l'un, en général de magie blanche de l'autre. Harry se surpris à jeter des sortilèges neutre, voire à la limite de la magie noire dont il n'avait aucun souvenir d'apprentissage. Dont un en particulier.

Le sortilège _Deus ex machina._

Si pour les moldus, cette phrase signifie une intervention providentielle et inattendue dans une situation compliquée, pour les sorciers, il s'agit d'un sortilège puissant qui "rétablissait" l'état dans lequel une personne se trouverait sans intervention ou manipulation magique intentionnelle. Le sort avait de justesse échappé à la classification noire au 16e siècle mais en même temps, tous les livres le mentionnant ne pouvaient être achetés sans autorisation du Ministère. Autant dire que seules les riches familles Sang-Pur depuis plusieurs générations pouvaient posséder un des livres en question. Pourtant, il connaissait le sortilège et tout ce qui avait à savoir dessus et Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir mit la main sur l’un de ces rares livres, que cela soit dans la bibliothèque Black ou dans celles des universités de Cardiff et d’Oxford. Où pouvait-il l’avoir trouvé dans ce cas ?

-     _DEUS EX MACHINA !!_ Cria Harry, sa baguette pointée sur Voldemort.

De la baguette sortie une boule dorée qui frappa Voldemort. Celui-ci se trouva alors sous un dôme doré. Il tenta de jeter des sorts mais rien ne sorti de sa baguette. Soudain, des volutes argentés, ressemblant à des fantômes, traversèrent le ciel, franchirent le dôme et fusionnèrent avec Voldemort.

-    Non... Ce n'est pas possible, dit ce dernier.

Soudainement, Harry tomba à genou, criant et se tenant le front. La douleur était atroce, comme si quelque chose essayait de sortir de sa cicatrice. Et effectivement, quelque chose en sortit. Un volute argenté qui se dirigea ensuite vers le dôme et fusionna avec le mage noir.

-    Ça explique tout..., murmura Voldemort.

Le dôme changea alors de couleur et devient vert.

Vert comme l' _Avada Kedavra_.

Il clignota avant de rétrécir à une vitesse phénoménale sur son centre.

Aka Voldemort.

Celui-ci, paniqué, continua de tenter de jeter des sorts pour briser le dôme mais rien n’y fit. Finalement, le dôme fut rétréci au point de toucher Voldemort et celui-ci cria quand le dôme l’engloba d’un halo lumineux vert.

Puis il s’effondra sur le sol.

Mort.


	7. Explications et interrogations

Avec la cohue suite à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago en avait profité pour retourner au Manoir Prince. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour retourner à Malfoy Hall. De toute façon, il devait parler à Severus de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit.

Il tournait en rond devant la cheminée depuis un bon moment quand Severus arriva enfin.

-     Severus, quelques sont les conséquences possibles du sort de mémoire que tu as jeté à Harry s'il aurait, par hasard, mal tourné ?

-     Les seuls conséquences connues sont une mémoire totalement effacée, de A à Z. Éventuellement un changement de personnalité. Mais pourquoi...

-     Quand je suis tombé sur Harry et ses amis, il m'a pratiquement engueulé parce que je n'étais pas en sécurité ici.

-     Drago, Albus s’est toujours douté que je savais où tu te trouvais. Je doute qu'il soit le seul de l'Ordre arrivé à cette conclusion.

-     Harry m'a demandé ce que je faisais à Oxford et que j'aurais dû rester chez toi car j'y étais en sécurité. Exactement.

-     Ce n'est pas possible.

-     C'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire. C'est lui qui a suggéré le manoir Prince comme cachette. Avec ton sortilège, il ne devrait pas s'en souvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-     Tu lui as demandé comment il savait ?

-     Il m'a répondu que c'était une intuition. Il a également déployé un bouclier sans baguette quand Weasel a décidé d'exterminer le mangemort que je suis censé être.

-     Je ne sais pas quoi dire Drago. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'Harry ne se souvient de rien. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Mais Severus se doutait que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Le sortilège avait certes effacé la mémoire d'Harry, lui faisant oublier le lien le reliant à Drago et lui-même, mais le lien était toujours présent. Il ne savait juste pas dans quel état de puissance il se trouvait et il ne voulait pas savoir. Bien que cela lui fasse mal et que Drago en soit affecté aussi, il avait jeté ce sortilège pour une raison et il s'y tiendrait. Si le lien décidait de faire sa réapparition, il faudra que lui-même et Drago limitent au maximum les contacts avec Harry. Ce qui ne serait pas difficile en soi, n'appartenant initialement pas aux mêmes cercles d'amis.

* * *

 

Voldemort était mort.

Harry avait réussi.

Après la chute du mage noir, le chaos prit ses troupes. Bellatrix était également tombée, McNair, les Goyle et les Crabbe avaient été arrêtés. Les membres de l'élite Mangemorts étaient soit morts soit aux mains du Ministère et des aurors. Sur les membres de moindre importance, la majorité avait été également arrêtée et quelques uns avaient fuis. Mais personne ne doutait qu'ils seraient rapidement appréhendés.

Severus avait regardé Harry essayant d'aider les blessés mais il avait été assailli par des personnes qui souhaitaient le remercier, lui serrer la main, le serrer dans leurs bras etc. Il se demandait toujours comment il avait réussi à rentrer en un seul morceau.

Aujourd'hui était la première réunion de l'Ordre après la chute de Voldemort, survenue il y a moins de 24h. Étaient présents, en plus d'Albus et lui-même, Harry, Black, Lupin, Maugrey, Kingsley, Tonks, les jumeaux Weasley et leur aîné Bill, Minerva, Londubat et Lovegood. Entre autres.

Arthur Weasley était mort, tué par Lucius Malfoy avant qu'il ne rencontre Harry et Drago.

Son fils Ronald était toujours à l'hôpital dans un état critique, Granger ainsi que tout le reste des Weasley à ses côtés.

Hagrid était retourné à Poudlard pour rassurer les élèves.

-     Mes amis, nous avons accompli ce que nous devions accomplir. Notre victoire est celle de tout le monde sorcier. Il sera temps de pleurer ce qui se sont sacrifiés mais aujourd'hui, célébrons !

-     Albus, j'aurais cependant une question, interrogea Maugrey. Qu'étaient les volutes argentés qui ont... Fusionnés avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faute d'un meilleur terme.

-     Ah ! C’est une bonne question, Alastor. Il semble que, depuis l'époque où il s'appelait encore Tom Jedusor, Voldemort était fasciné avec l'immortalité. Il a créé ce que l'on appelle un horcruxe. Une sacrée démonstration de magie noire. Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux parties et d'en loger une dans un objet. Ainsi, si jamais le corps est détruit, la personne ne meurt pas car le corps n'était pas le seul réceptacle de l'âme. Et il semble, vu le nombre de volutes que nous avons aperçus, que Voldemort en avait créé plus d'un. Cela explique pourquoi Voldemort ne fut pas tué lorsque le sortilège de mort rebondit sur lui lorsqu'il tenta de tuer notre cher Harry il y a 21 ans de cela. Pour tuer quelqu'un qui dispose d'un ou de plusieurs Horcruxes, il faut détruire préalablement les Horcruxes avant de tuer la personne en elle-même. Seuls un sortilège noir, comme le _deus ex machina,_ pouvait tuer Voldemort en désactivant, en quelque sorte, les Horcruxes. D'ailleurs, Harry, c'était assez irresponsable de faire appel à de la magie noire.

-     Le D _eus ex machina_ n'est pas un sortilège de magie noire, Dumbledore. Je vous l’accorde, il a failli être classé comme tel en 1632 mais c'est tout. Vous me direz qu'il est difficile de mettre la main sur un livre qui en parle mais ce n'est pas de la magie noire, rétorqua Harry.

-     Albus, attendez... un de ces volutes est sorti de la cicatrice d'Harry ! S'inquiéta Black

-     Quand Voldemort a essayé de te tuer Harry, le sort a rebondit suite à la protection de ta mère. Et par la même occasion, tu es involontairement devenu l’horcruxe que Voldemort souhaitait initialement créé avec ta mort.

-     Si je comprends bien, vous êtes en train de nous dire que sans le D _eus ex machina_ , Voldemort n'aurait pas été vaincu ??? Et que pour ce faire, il aurait fallu que Potter meure ???? S'étrangla Severus

-     Oui…

-     Vous le saviez depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Harry.

-     J'ai eu ma confirmation après l'incident de la Chambre des Secrets et du Journal.

-     VOUS SAVIEZ DEPUIS LE DEBUT QUE JE DEVAIS MOURIR ?!?!?! ET VOUS OSEZ ME FAIRE LA MORALE POUR L'UTILISATION D'UN SORTILÈGE BORDERLINE QUI M'A SAUVÉ LA VIE SANS QUE JE LE SACHE !!!! ET VOUS PENSIEZ ME LE DIRE QUAND ????

-     Tu étais encore un enfant, Harry. Tout comme la prophétie, il s'agissait d'un fardeau trop lourd pour toi.

-     JE N'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ UN ENFANT, DUMBLEDORE !!! Quand on passe les onze premières années de sa vie enfermé dans un placard à être battu, à faire les corvées de son oncle et de sa tante et à porter les vêtements déchirés de son cachalot de cousin, on n'est pas un enfant. Et encore moins quand on affronte presque chaque année depuis l'âge de 11 ans un mégalo en risquant sa vie !!!

-     Harry, calme-toi...

-     NON, JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS !!! Je me rends compte que vous avez cherché à me cacher pleins de choses tout simplement parce cela allait avec votre plan de vieux citronné !! J'ai tout découvert à propos de ma fortune et de mon titre quand Sirius a été innocenté !!! Je n'ai jamais assisté aux cours de civilisation magique donné en 1re année aux nés-moldus alors que je ne savais rien du monde sorcier avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne me chercher !!! D'ailleurs, parlons-en d'Hagrid !!! Pourquoi est-ce lui qui est venu me chercher chez les Dursley, en présumant que je connaissais tout du monde sorcier alors que tous les autres élèves élevés chez moldus ont eu droit à la visite de un professeur ET d'un membre du ministère ??? VOUS ME VOULIEZ IGNORANT !!! UNE PARFAITE PETITE MASCOTTE A MANIPULER !!!

-     Harry, essaie de comprendre...

-     NON, JE NE VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE !!! Et je ne veux plus vous voir !!!

Et sur cela, Harry sorti en trombes de la cuisine puis de la maison. Avant même que la porte d'entrée ne se referme, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Albus sembla soudainement s'inquiéter.

-     Sirius, Remus, il faut faire revenir Harry sur le champ. Je comprends qu'il soit en colère mais il y a encore des Mangemorts en liberté dont il est la cible principale...

-     Albus, je crois que les derniers événements nous ont prouvé définitivement qu’Harry pouvait prendre soin de lui et tenir tête à un adversaire réputé plus expérimenté, répondit Lupin

-     Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on cherchait une aiguille dans une botte de foin, argumenta Tonks

-     Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, dit Albus

-     Réfléchissez. Notre cher Sauveur est le dernier des Potter, une famille fortunée qui dispose d'une dizaine de propriétés éparpillée sur le globe sur lesquelles il a le contrôle total, surtout en ce qui concerne leur accessibilité. Je suis certain que Black et Lupin ici présents n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de connaître toutes les propriétés en question et leur localisation du temps de James Potter. Sans compte qu'il a accès également à toutes les propriétés Black. Et je doute que Black souhaite vous y faire accéder, après vos dernières révélations, siffla Severus

-     Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Rogue, lança Black.

Après cela, la réunion continua mais l'ambiance était désormais lourde. Et pendant tout ce temps, Severus se questionna sur l'étendue de la manipulation de Dumbledore.

* * *

 

Après le coup de sang d'Harry, la réunion de l'Ordre ne dura pas longtemps. Dumbledore fit savoir que la capture des Mangemorts fugitifs était laissée aux aurors mais qu'il fallait tout de même garder l'œil ouvert. Autant dire que l'Ordre du Phoenix était dissout ou, à la rigueur, mît en veille jusqu'à l’avènement du prochain mage noir.

_« Bah ! Qu’il prenne tout son temps ! »_

Il n'empêche que Sirius se sentait trahi par Dumbledore. Et à plus d'un titre. Il avait eu raison de se douter de quelque chose quand il avait découvert l'ignorance d'Harry sur le système social magique et de sa place dans celui-ci.

Mais avec la fin de la guerre venait un renouveau. A titre d'exemple, le ministère allait subir un grand nettoyage pour éliminer toutes les personnes corrompues ou affiliées au régime de Voldemort. Peut-être qu'il devait en faire de même avec ses amis et camarades de l'Ordre.

Tout d'abord Albus. Ce qui venait d'être révéler suffisait à rompre la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Et pour toujours.

Puis ensuite Molly, ainsi que Ron et Ginny. Il devrait y aller doucement, à cause du décès d'Arthur, de l'état préoccupant du jeune homme et parce qu'il ne voulait pas aliénait les autres membres de la famille Weasley. Mais hors de question d'avoir cette gourgandine et ses deux vénales rejetons dans les environs plus que nécessaire. Cela sera d’autant plus difficile dans la mesure où les enfants sont officiellement les amis d'Harry et encore plus dans le cas de Ron, vu qu'il sort avec Hermione. Mais Harry, malgré son comportement bizarre de ces derniers temps, n'était sûrement pas aveugle sur le comportement de certains Weasley.

Ce nettoyage nécessitait également de nouveaux amis. Severus et Drago plus précisément. Et peut-être Narcissa, si elle n'est pas aussi profondément ancrée dans les convictions de son défunt époux.

En guise de premier acte dans cette direction, Sirius se dirigea dans le salon et vers une armoire vitrée. Il en sorti une carafe remplie d'un liquide rouge carmin.

-     Moi, Sirius Orion Black, chef de la famille Black, révoque l'utilisation de cette demeure comme quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix et de toutes les protections mises en place à cet effet. Ainsi soit-il.

Il prit un poignard de cérémonie dans l'armoire, se trancha la main et fit couler son sang dans la carafe.Il senti une vague de magie tout autour de lui et sa bague de famille chauffer.

Les barrières et sorts ancestraux de protection étaient rétablis.

Le cas Albus était clôturé.

Il ne restait plus que celui des Weasley.

* * *

 

Pendant que Sirius changeait les protections de la maison, Remus était assis sur son lit, pensif.

L'attitude de Severus face aux révélations d'Albus démontrait qu'il tenait à Harry. Et plus qu'un peu.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Harry avait-il soudainement arrêté de porter son odeur et celle de Drago ?  Et vice versa, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de bien sentir le jeune Malfoy à Oxford.

Ce qui gênait Remus, c'est que cela avait été trop soudain. Et quand quelque chose arrive trop soudainement dans la vie d'Harry, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait la ferme intention de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans la vie sentimentale de son chiot. Y compris, s'il le fallait, affronter des Serpentards.

* * *

 

Un grand nettoyage s'imposait. Son père avait suffisamment mise à mal la réputation de la famille.

Il avait commencé avec les funérailles de celui-ci en le faisant incinérer, symbole de disgrâce pour la famille. Son corps ne sera pas conserver éternellement à la vue des générations futures dans le caveau familial.

Sa mère était une autre histoire. Elle ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en accord avec les idéaux du Seign... De Voldemort. Et elle semblait pleurer sincèrement Lucius, d'après les personnes qui étaient venues lui présenter ses condoléances.

Pas que Drago soit retourné à Malfoy Hall depuis pour vérifier.

Il devra sans doute contacter Sirius Black au sujet de sa mère. Bien qu'elle soit mère de l'actuelle Lord, elle n'était qu'une Malfoy par alliance tout en restant une Black. Si jamais elle devenait un problème, il devrait en discuter avec le chef de sa famille de naissance. Peut-être pourrait même demander des nouvelles d'Harry en passant.

* * *

 

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute de Voldemort et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il allait voir Ron à Ste Mangouste.

Il avait passé tout son temps à éviter Dumbledore, la presse et parfois même Ginny. Au point de devoir déménager temporairement au Manoir Potter, qui se trouvait sur les hauteurs de Godric's Hollow. Il aurait préféré le cottage du village, là même où son destin avait basculé mais le lieu ainsi que les tombes de ses parents étaient devenus lieux de pèlerinage public apparemment. Il devrait peut-être songer à les rapatrier dans le caveau familial.

Il aurait voulu venir voir son ami beaucoup plus tôt mais il avait à peine le temps de s'occuper de ce qu'il voulait faire, avec toutes les personnes qu'il cherchait à ne pas croiser. Comme changer le nom des personnes à contacter s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore et Maugrey se trouvaient sur cette liste. Ou plutôt, il préférait ne pas savoir pourquoi. Il avait également changé le nom des personnes autorisées à le contacter ou à venir le voir quand il était à Oxford. La secrétaire lui avait confiée que quelques temps après qu'il ait déposé sa liste, elle avait été obligée d'y ajouter des noms sur décision soi-disant ministérielle. Qu'est-ce que le Ministère avait à gagner en y ajoutant Ginny et Molly Weasley ? Trop de personnes cherchaient à se mêler de sa vie et il en avait marre.

-     Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

-     Oui, bonjour. Je souhaiterais rendre visite à Ronald Weasley.

-     Oh, Mr Potter !! Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Votre ami est au 4e étage, service des blessures par sorts et sortilèges. Chambre 1031.

-     Merci. Et si vous pouviez garder ma venue secrète, je vous en serai reconnaissant... Il regarda le badge de l'hôtesse d'accueil et ajouta, Melinda.

-     Je veux bien mais toute personne que vous croiserez est susceptible de faire savoir que vous êtes ici. Je peux par contre m'arranger pour vous prévenir si la presse fait son entrée.

-     Merci beaucoup, Melinda. Prévenez-moi également si vous apercevez le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se dirigea alors vers les ascenseurs. Une fois à l'étage indiqué, il n'eut pas vraiment à chercher la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait son ami. Il eut juste à se diriger vers l'assemblée de têtes rouquines. Molly était entourée de Bill et Charlie, en train de parler à un soigneur. Percy regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre, l'air grave. Les jumeaux faisaient les cent pas. Quant à Ginny, elle pleurait dans les bras d'Hermione, elle-même aux bords des larmes. Quand la rouquine le vit, elle se jeta à son cou.

 **-** Oh, Harry !

-     Bonjour, tout le monde.

-     Harry, mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ?

-     Bien, Molly, merci... Comment va-t-il ?

-     Tu tombes bien, il vient de se réveiller. Il n'est pas totalement cohérent mais le médecin nous a dit que c'était normal au sortir d'un coma. Je...je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire. Pour Arthur.

-     Je comprends. Et sa blessure ?

-     Ah oui, ça... Le sort de Lucius Malfoy était un _diffendo_ plutôt puissant et il a atteint sa colonne vertébrale. Comme il était inconscient jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont pas pu correctement évaluer les dommages mais il est fort à penser qu'il aura le bas du corps paralysé. Snif... Mais les soigneurs ont confiance qu'avec une bonne rééducation, il pourra de nouveau marcher. Sans doute avec l'aide d'une canne. Mais il ne pourra pas rester auror.

-     Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dites-le.

-     **C'est très gentil à toi, Harry mon chéri. Tiens, va le voir avec Hermione.**

Harry et Hermione entrèrent donc dans la chambre d'hôpital et s'approchèrent du lit dans lequel reposait leur ami et petit-ami.

-     Hey, Ron, fit Hermione

-     Salut, 'Mione. Et Harry.

-     Salut, mec. Comment tu te sens ?

-     Bien... J'essaie de... Désolé d'avoir pris un cognard dès le début du match, cap'.

-     Un cognard ? Ron, tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? S’inquiéta Hermione

-     Bah...  On était tous les trois à Poudlard... Il y avait aussi Gin', Neville et Loufoca. Puis Malfoy a voulu encore faire chier le monde... Et je me souviens plus de rien après.

-     Ron... Nous n'étions pas à Poudlard mais Oxford. C'est vrai que les deux endroits se ressemblent. Voldemort et ses troupes ont attaqué la ville. On était tous les six : toi, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna et moi. Oui, Drago est venu mais plus pour nous aider. Puis tu as été frappé par un sort dans le dos par... Par un Mangemort.

-     Okayyyy... Donc si t'es là, c'est qu'on a gagné, hein ? Voldychou mange la citrouille par la racine.

-     Tu as tout compris, Ron... On va te laisser te reposer, hésita harry

-     D'accoooorrrd... Dites à 'man de demander à Papa de venir me voir.

-     ...

-     ...

-     Salut, les amis. _[bâillement]_

Une fois sortis de la chambre, ni Harry ni Hermione ne s'attardèrent. Bien qu'il ne considérait plus Ron comme son meilleur ami depuis un moment, cela le peinait de le voir dans cet état. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir certaines pensées dans sa tête, à savoir se questionner sur le fait si l'aide qu'il venait de proposer serait abusée ou non. La guerre avait vraiment ébranlé sa confiance dans les personnes qui l'entourait.

* * *

 

Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir Ron comme ça. Et le pire a été quand il avait demandé après son père. Après la visite à Ron, Hermione et Harry prirent congés de la famille Weasley. Depuis la bataille, elle ne cessait de ruminer sur les possibles explications de la fusion des magies d'Harry et de Drago Malfoy. Il fallait qu'elle découvre si Harry était au courant du lien.

-     Harry, tu sais ce que deviens Drago Malfoy ?

-     Pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il a procédé aux funérailles de son père et qu'il a été entendu par les aurors.

-     C'est tout ?

-     Je suppose qu'il doit nettoyer derrière son père et que je le verrais sans doute à la prochaine session du Magenmagot. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-     Oh juste pour savoir. D'ailleurs, comment savais-tu qu'il était caché chez le professeur Rogue ?

-     Une intuition. Et également par déduction. Dans la mesure où Dumbledore lui a proposé son aide et qu'il l'a refusé, je me suis dit que la seule personne capable de le cacher de son père, de Voldemort ET de Dumbledore devait être Rogue. Après tout, qui connaissait le mieux les deux vieux fous…

A ce moment, un merle bleu et argent apparu devant eux.

-     Mr Potter, vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir si jamais la presse ou le professeur Dumbledore se présentait. Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre mais l'auror Fol Œil vient de se présenter ici et m'a demandé si je vous avais aperçu. Je l'ai dirigé vers le mauvais service pour vous faire gagner du temps.

-     Eh merde ! 'Mione, faut que je te laisse !

-     Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi évites-tu Dumbledore et Maugrey ?

-     C'est compliqué, je t'en parlerais une autre fois.

Et sur cela, Harry transplana.

Hermione était encore plus confuse qu'avant. S'il semblait bien qu'Harry ne soit pas au courant du lien entre lui et Drago Malfoy, un nouveau mystère venait s'y ajouter. Rien n'expliquait pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas parler au directeur. Certes, elle n'était pas allée aux dernières réunions de l'Ordre concernant la traque des derniers Mangemorts en fuite mais...

Mais quelle idiote était-elle !

Dumbledore devait avoir dit quelque chose à l'une de ses réunions, qui poussait Harry à l'éviter.

Il fallait juste qu’elle découvre quoi.

 


	8. Rencontre

Il avait besoin de décompresser. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voulait que les cours à Poudlard reprennent le plus vite possible. Deux semaines que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu et autant de temps que les cours avaient été suspendus. Officiellement, pour permettre aux élèves de s'occuper de leur famille etc. Officieusement, c'était parce qu'Albus était trop occupé au Ministère et avec l'Ordre pour gérer l'école.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines qu'il était au Manoir. Mais il ne s'était pas ennuyer, loin de là. Il avait été auditionné par les aurors sur son rôle d'espion, Drago Malfoy etc... Il avait pu récupérer la part de l'héritage Prince qui était restée bloqué, ainsi que le titre familial et le siège au Magenmagot, dont il avait nommé Drago le représentant. Il avait arrangé ses affaires et finances, lui permettant de savoir qu'il pourra tranquillement démissionné de son poste de professeur de potion et se consacrer à ses potions pour le restant de sa vie. A vrai dire, ses finances lui permettraient de vivre 4 vies comme cela tout en achetant matériel et ingrédients de première qualité.

Il avait donc besoin de décompresser. C'est pour cela qu'il était vêtu d'une chemise grise et d'un pantalon de toile noire, les cheveux attachés en catogan, dans un pub moldu. Il devrait sans doute passer chez un barbier pour ses cheveux...

-     Un peu plus, et je ne vous reconnaissais pas, Professeur.

Il connaissait cette voix et toutes ses nuances. Il serait capable de la reconnaître partout.

-     Harry Potter. Que me vaut votre présence ici ?

-     Je suis venue faire le vide dans ma tête. Tout comme vous, je pense.

Même avec la mémoire effacée, Harry continuait à le déchiffrer comme personne.

-     Vous cherchez à vous vider la tête, Mr Potter ? Eh bien, vous éveillez ma curiosité. Asseyez-vous et videz votre tête en ma compagnie.

Il n'allait pas se priver de la présence de son âme-sœur quand elle était servie sur un plateau.

-     Ça ne serait pas mieux de nous appeler par nos prénoms ? Après tout, ça fait plus de 5 ans que je ne suis plus votre élève. Severus.

-     Comme vous voudrez. Harry.

-     Donc, Severus, que faites-vous dans ce pub moldu ?

-     Le ministère et moi avons réglé les différents que nous avions depuis la dernière guerre et suite à cela, j'ai pu examiner mes options.

-     Vous quitterez Poudlard en juin.

-     Suis-je devenu un livre ouvert ?

-     J’en doute mais je suis devenu plutôt compétent à cerner les gens. Ça sert en politique.

-     Je n’en doute pas. Effectivement, mes finances me permettront de consacrer le reste de mon existence à l'expérimentation, sans copies à corriger. Et vous, Harry, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-     Oh, vous devez avoir une petite idée. Dumbledore et ses secrets, la presse, Ron, sa mère et sa sœur...

-     Comment va Mr Weasley ?

-     Il n'est sorti du coma que ce matin, donc les soigneurs ont eu du mal à faire leur diagnostic. Mais le sort qu'il a reçu été profond et vicieux, sa colonne vertébrale a été touchée. La partie basse de son corps est sans doute paralysée mais une rééducation lui permettra sur le long terme de pouvoir marcher avec une canne.

-     Soyez heureux. Votre ami va s'en sortir.

-     Je sais, je suis heureux pour ce point-là. Le truc, c'est que...

-     C'est que vous avez proposé votre aide et que vous avez peur que les Weasley en profitent de trop. Arthur décédé, Molly qui n'a pas travaillé depuis 30 ans, Ron handicapé et qui va devoir suivre un traitement lourd et coûteux. Même avec les pensions de réversion et d'invalidité, ils joindront difficilement les deux bouts. Même avec le salaire de la jeune Ginevra.

-     Suis-je un livre ouvert ?

-      Vous avez toujours été facile à lire, en ce qui me concerne. Ajoutons à cela le fait que les intentions de trois des Weasley susnommés à votre égard font les choux gras de l'Ordre depuis un sacré bout de temps. 

-      Comme d’habitude, tout le monde semble en savoir plus sur moi que moi-même.

-      Vous pensez à qui, exactement ? Dumbledore ou Miss Weasley ?

-      Dumbledore… Pourquoi citez-vous Ginny ?

-      Harry, à quand remonte votre dernière lecture de la _Gazette_  ?

-      Juste avant la bataille. Je n’ai eu ni le temps si réellement l’envie depuis.

-      Dans ce cas, vous avez raté ce qui constitue l’interview du siècle tant que vous n’en donnerez pas une vous-même. De ce que j’ai globalement compris, il semble que Miss Weasley s’était rendue à Oxford en premier lieu en tant que journaliste. Elle relate soi-disant l’ambiance sur le champ de bataille, et ainsi de suite. Son collègue lui demande après quels sont vos projets à tous les deux, dans la mesure où tout le monde pense que vous êtes…

-      Un couple ?

-      C’est cela. Miss Weasley a répondu que la guerre étant désormais finie, vous alliez pouvoir concrétiser vos projets de mariage et fonder une famille.

-      Comment… Pourquoi… Mais c’est quoi ce bordel ?

-      Je vois qu’un langage châtié n’est toujours pas votre point fort.

-      Oh vous, chut ! Je règle ce problème comment maintenant ? Je n’ai aucunement l’intention de me marier avec Ginny. Ou toute autre fille.

-      C’est vous qui voyez. Je vous rappelle juste que cette interview est actuellement celle du siècle, vu qu’elle officialise soi-disant des fiançailles.

-      …Severus Tobias Rogue, vous êtes un génie ! Je vous le revaudrais !

Et sur cette parole, Harry se leva, embrassa Severus sur le front et parti en courant du pub.

Severus en resta figé. Pas tant parce qu’Harry l’avait touché. Mais parce qu’il l’avait appelé par son nom complet. Or avec le sortilège _Oblitus et mutatio_ , Harry ne devrait pas se souvenir de cette information. Il ne devait se souvenir que des informations en lien avec Poudlard et l’Ordre. Rien d’autre.

A croire que le lien et le sortilège luttaient l’un contre l’autre… NON ! Il avait lancé ce sort pour une raison. Même si le lien continuait à se manifester, il ne céderait pas. Il n’avait pas été espion pour rien. Il avait envisagé cette éventualité, et c’est pour cette raison qu’il allait éviter tout contact avec le jeune homme. Et faire en sorte que Drago fasse de même.

Il en va du bonheur sur le long terme d’Harry.


	9. Le Plan pour James et Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je prends en compte les dernières révélations de J.K. Rowling sur la famille Potter : Fleamont et Euphemia sont donc les parents de James, et non Charlus Potter et Dorea Black.

En sortant du pub, Harry transplana d’abord à Grimmauld Place, pour lire tous les numéros de la Gazette qu’il avait ratés. Puis il alla au Manoir Potter, où il discuta avec les portraits de ses ancêtres.

Il n’y avait pas de portrait de ses parents. Pas encore. La tradition voulait, qu’au décès d’un membre de la famille, d’une fille non-mariée ou du chef de famille et de son conjoint, son portrait apparaisse une fois que sa dépouille dans le caveau familial ou dans tout autre lieu de repos éternel explicitement désigné dans un testament. N'ayant donné aucune indication de ce type, ses parents auraient dû être inhumés dans le caveau familial et non au cimetière du village, même si les terres appartennaient à la famille.

Le lendemain, il descendit discrètement au cottage de Godric’s Hollow et demanda à Dobby de dépoussiérer l’endroit. Il avait fortement l’intention de jouer sur le sentimental. Les seules traces des évènements survenus dans la maison se situaient à l’étage, dans son ancienne chambre de bambin. La fenêtre avait disparue et la pièce était devenue l’habitat des pigeons et autres volatiles des environs. Ensuite, il alla à Gringotts et discuta avec Griphook des travaux de rénovation qu’il souhaitait réaliser dans le cottage et de la possibilité de rapatrier le corps de ses parents dans le caveau familial. Le gobelin lui indiqua qu’il n’y aura aucun problème pour changer le lieu de sépulture de ses parents. Le choix du cimetière du village avait été fait suite à l’emprisonnement de Sirius qui, en tant que parrain du dernier et trop jeune Potter, avait été la seule personne ayant la possibilité d’accéder au caveau.

Pour les travaux de rénovation, il devait faire venir une équipe de construction magique qui décontaminerai la maison et le terrain de tout résidu de magie étrangère, avant de rénover la maison et de rétablir les barrières magiques. Pour la modique somme de 1,6 millions de Gallions minimum pour que cela soit fait en un peu moins de 2 semaines.

Cela collait parfaitement avec le plan qu’il avait en tête.

Une fois de retour au manoir, Harry commença à tout mettre en place. Il sortit du parchemin aux armoiries et devise des Potter pour écrire les invitations pour la cérémonie d’exhumation. La liste était déjà toute trouvée :

_Sirius et Remus – amis de son père_

_Dumbledore – il avait longuement hésité à l’inviter, après le secret qu’il lui avait caché mais ses parents ayant été des membres importants de l’Ordre du Phoenix, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l’inviter. Malheureusement_

_Maugrey – ancien mentor de son père chez les aurors._

_Scrimgeour – Premier Ministre de la Magie._

_Les membres du Magenmagot – son père ayant été membre de droit du corps de justice, il était normal que ses membres actuels souhaitent lui rendre hommage_

_Divers membres du gouvernement – il s’était tout de même assuré qu’Ombrage ne pointe_ _pas son nez_

_Les membres de l’Ordre du Phoenix_

_Toute la famille Weasley – il aurait été bizarre que sa famille jusque-là d’adoption ne soit pas présente pour ce moment émouvant pour lui, bien qu’il se serait passer volontiers de la présence de trois d’entre eux_

_Hermione, Luna, Neville_

_Rogue – en tant qu’ami de sa mère_

Pour une raison inconnue, Harry avait souhaité ajouter Malfoy juste après Rogue. Avant de se souvenir qu’en tant que Lord, il était automatiquement invité via le Magenmagot. Une fois les invitations envoyées, il prit cette fois un parchemin à ses armes personnelles – les armes Black et Potter assemblées – et écrivit une lettre destinée au rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, lui proposant une interview exclusive, sous certaines conditions. Que le journaliste choisit ne soit ni Ginny ni Rita Skeeter, que celui-ci fasse un serment de silence aka il aura interdiction de divulguer de quelque manière que ce soit le contenu de l’interview à qui que ce soit avant sa publication. Il avait l’intention de faire passer des messages au travers de cet entretien et il n’avait pas envie qu’ils soient enjolivés voir même écartés. Il ne doutait pas d’obtenir une réponse positive et une acceptation totale de ses conditions.

Parfois, cela sert d’être célèbre.

* * *

Quand les invitations arrivèrent, elles provoquèrent beaucoup de réactions.

Le rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette_ était fou de joie. Il n’allait pas seulement envoyer un journaliste pour couvrir cet événement, symbole de la fin de la guerre, il allait interviewé Lord Potter en personne !!! Aka le Sauveur, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-puis-qui-a-vaincu !!! Il se fichait complètement des exigences pour l’interview. Le gars avait sauvé le monde sorcier, il pouvait bien se permettre quelques caprices.

 

L’invitation à Sirius et Remus était juste une formalité. Ils connaissaient depuis longtemps les intentions d’Harry concernant la sépulture de ses parents et le soutenaient complètement. C’est plus la petite note personnelle accompagnant les invitations qui les avaient étonnés. Transformer cet événement relativement commun en événement public et en profiter pour donner une interview, cela était finement joué.

-      Tu vois, Sirius. Tes leçons de _Comment devenir un Lord_ ont porté leurs fruits, rigola Remus.

 

Quand les différents membres de l’Ordre du Phoenix reçurent leur invitation, leurs réactions furent mitigées. Si tous étaient ravis d’avoir été invités, ceux qui n’étaient pas issus de familles nobles ou adeptes des traditions ne comprenaient pas l’utilité de déplacer les corps de James et Lily Potter. D’autant plus que le village de Godric’s Hollow ainsi que les terres environnantes appartenaient à la famille depuis des générations. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils étaient enterrés en terre inconnue. Et puis leur tombe était devenue un lieu de mémoire, ce n'était pas juste de l'enlever à la population.

 

Rufus Scrimgeour se frottait les mains. Il savait, grâce à quelques personnes redevables, qu’Harry Potter évitait Dumbledore. S’il ne doutait de la présence du vieux mage à l’exhumation des parents du héros, il ne serait toutefois pas en odeur de sainteté. C’était donc l’occasion rêvée de se montrer aux côtés du jeune homme et de gagner son soutien. Contrairement à Fudge, il était prêt à reconnaître ses erreurs. Seule une image de collaboration avec le Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu ferait oublier sa mauvaise gestion de la guerre au début de son mandat. Certes, il avait encore un peu moins de 10 ans à son poste mais il préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour sa réélection.

 

Les membres du Magenmagot ne furent pas étonnés d’apprendre que Lord Potter souhaitait rapatrier les dépouilles de ses parents dans le caveau familial. Entant tous issus de la noblesse sorcière, ils comprenaient l’importance pour une famille de faire reposer tous les aïeux dans un même endroit. Ils étaient néanmoins étonnés d’être invités à l’exhumation. C’est souvent un moment réservé à la famille et aux amis proches. Mais c’est vrai qu’il s’agissait d’Harry Potter et que des personnes auraient cherché à s’incruster de toute manière.

 

Molly Weasley était étonnée. Pas de l’invitation, c’était naturel pour la famille de cœur du héros. Pas de l’exhumation non plus. Elle s’était suffisamment renseigné sur les coutumes des familles Nobles pour s’être doutée qu’Harry prendrait cette décision tôt ou tard. Pas du fait que l’occasion serait publique. Non, elle était étonné car Ginny lui avait rapporté l’évènement accaparant son chef à la _Gazette_  : Harry allait accorder une interview après la cérémonie. Et plus précisément, que Ginny n’avait pas été choisie pour conduire l’entretien. Un très mauvais choix de la part de la rédaction, à son humble avis. Harry avait une sainte horreur de la presse et Ginny aurait été une bien meilleure solution car elle était amie avec lui (pour ne pas dire plus) et aurait sût le mettre à l’aise. Peut-être devrait-elle le faire savoir à Harry, et lui faire voir le bon côté d’une interview avec Ginny.

 

Maugrey rigola devant son invitation. Le jeune Potter l’étonnait de plus en plus dans son accès à l’indépendance. Ce qui faisait rigoler encore plus l’ancien auror, c’était l’assurance qu’au même moment, son cher ami Albus Dumbledore devait se creuser les méninges pour tourner la situation à son avantage alors que c’était peine perdue. Il voulait bien comprendre qu’Albus avait ses raisons pour ne pas partager ses informations avec tous les membres de l’Ordre. Cependant, cette histoire d’Horcruxes et de Potter Junior avec un morceau de l’âme de Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui dans sa cicatrice était quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû garder pour lui. Potter, Black et Lupin auraient été en droit de savoir. Ainsi que Rogue mais ça, Albus n’aurait pas pu le savoir. Mais lui, le vieil auror à moitié fou, il savait. Un œil magique, ça aide en toute circonstance. Surtout pour apercevoir une main se baladant sur un arrière-train au travers d’un mur.

 

Severus hésita pendant un instant à venir à l’exhumation du corps de sa meilleure amie et de son mari. Il s’était promis de ne plus approcher Harry tant qu’il n’était pas certain que le sort avait pris le dessus sur le lien. Mais il se devait d’être là. En tant que membre de l’Ordre et ami de Lily. S’il ne se pointait pas, il était sûr que Black et Lupin viendraient l’étriper. Et puis, inconsciemment, il devait être là pour Harry. Et Drago également.

* * *

Harry arriva à Godric’s Hollow vers 8h30, accompagné de Sirius et Remus. Il en profita pour voir l’avancée des travaux du cottage et discuter un peu avec le diacromage. Il observa également de manière discrète l’arrivée des officiels et autres invités. Quand il vit Severus et Drago se dirigeant vers le cimetière, il relâcha un souffle qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. A ce moment-ci, la plupart des invités étaient arrivés et une foule de curieux se trouvait amassée à l’entrée du cimetière, au risque de se faire mordre par les invisibles sombrals de la calèche mortuaire située à proximité.

La cérémonie étant prévue à 10h, Harry et ses parrains sortirent du cottage à 9h45 pour braver la foule. Pour l’occasion, ils avaient revêtus des vêtements de deuil traditionnels sorciers. Une robe noire simple, avec les armoiries et emblèmes de la famille en rouge écarlate. Sur le torse pour Harry, sur le bras gauche pour Sirius et Remus. Une fois n’est pas coutume, la foule ne chercha pas à sauter sur Harry mais s’écarta sur leur passage. Juste quelques chuchotements ou flash de journalistes.

 _« Ah ! Pour une fois que j’aurais une bonne photo dans leurs torchons ! »_  Pensa Harry.

Une fois arrivés à proximité de la tombe de ses parents, ils commencèrent à serrer les mains des invités. Harry se fit accaparer par Albus, qui souhaitait lui faire un discours inutile sur l’utilité pour la population d’avoir un lieu de recueillement et il ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir le Premier Ministre s’approcher pour le saluer. Puis il prit place au centre du premier rang, Sirius à sa droite et Remus à sa gauche.

La cérémonie fut très émouvante et chargée de magie. Harry fut heureux que la famille Potter ne soit pas adepte des _Pulsantes conservatur corpus*,_ rituel où la dépouille  est embaumée puis magiquement conservée pour être exposée dans le caveau familial, à la vue des générations futures. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était sûr et certain que la famille Malfoy respectait cette tradition. Pas que Lucius soit en train d’en profiter. Ainsi Harry n’eu juste qu’à regarder les deux cercueils en bois vernis être sortis de terre et non des exemplaires de verre avec ce qui aurait ressemblé à des poupées de cire à l’effigie de ses parents à l’intérieur. Puis le cortège suivit la calèche qui traversa tout le village, monta sur les hauteurs pour accéder aux terres dépendant du manoir avant de dépasser celui-ci pour atteindre, à 1 km de terrain plus tard, un bâtiment.

Il s’agissait d’une pyramide en marbre blanc avec des gravures en or. Avec une porte en bronze poli, laissant croire que le métal était liquide. Autour de la porte, des incrustations de pierres précieuses représentaient les armoires des Potter. Lors des jours de soleil, l’ensemble brillait et semblait vivant.

Le mausolée des Potter était tout simplement un chef-d’œuvre architectural et magique.

La calèche s’arrêta devant la pyramide et le cortège s’arrêta de manière à former un arc de cercle autour d’elle. D’un tour de baguette, le diacromage en fit sortir les cercueils et Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la pyramide. Il y apposa sa baguette ainsi que sa main gauche avant que la porte ne s’ouvre en grand. Il entra alors dans le mausolée, les cercueils en lévitation de ses parents derrière lui. Lui seul pouvait entrer dans le mausolée et amener ses parents dans leur demeure éternelle. Il traversa un long couloir avant de franchir une porte à sa gauche. Il ne pouvait plus entendre les bruits de l’extérieur mais il ne doutait pas que ses parrains étaient en train de diriger l’assemblée vers le manoir pour la réception qui était prévue.

De toute façon, il avait quelques petites déclarations à faire.

La chambre mortuaire ou _exequie_ dans laquelle reposait la plupart des Potter était une pièce ronde en marbre rouge avec des murs sans fins lui donnant l’apparence d’un tube. Le sol magique avait la capacité de descendre et de monter pour accéder aux différents tombeaux, les plus récents étant situés dans la partie sous-terraine. Une fois arrivée au niveau des caveaux de ses grands-parents, Harry s’approcha de l’emplacement vide le plus proche et y dirigea les cercueils. Une fois posés, l’emplacement se ferma et en doré, apparu l’emblème des Potter suivi des inscriptions suivantes :

_James "Cornedrue" Fleamont Potter 1960-1981_

_Lord Potter 1979-1981_

_Mort pour son cœur et son sang_

_Lily Evans-Potter 1960-1981_

_Lady Potter 1979-1981_

_Morte pour son sang_

Pour Harry, l’inscription des dates lui rappelait les arbres généalogiques des souverains avec date de naissance, d’accession au trône et de décès. D’un certain côté, être un Lord ou une Lady dans le monde magique venait avec des responsabilités similaires en fonction de la fortune. Après tous, Godric’s Hollow était comme le royaume des Potter.

Après s’être recueilli devant le tombeau de ses parents, Harry sorti du mausolée pour retourner au Manoir. La calèche avait disparu ainsi que le reste du cortège. Il entendant cependant du bruit en provenance de la demeure ancestrale. Alors qu’il entra par l’arrière du manoir, il vit un cadre vide et inconnu dans son bureau. Normalement, les seuls cadres qui s’y trouvaient été ceux de ses grands-parents, Fleamont et Euphemia, ainsi qu’une copie du portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black.

-      C’est le cadre de tes parents, déclara Euphemia. Mais James a décidé d’aller voir qui était venu pour l’occasion et a entraîné Lily avec lui. Tu devrais les apercevoir dans l’un des cadres du salon de réception.

-      Merci Grand-Mère.

-      Mais de rien, mon chéri. Même en peinture, ton père est toujours incontrôlable.

Rigolant, Harry se dirigea vers la pièce concernée. Il se tint pendant un instant dans l’ombre de l’encadrement de la porte et observa l’assistance. Il aperçut ses parents dans un cadre représentant le manoir et le village. Lily lui fit un coucou de la main tandis que James lui fit un clin d’œil. Cela lui donna du courage pour avancer dans la lumière, tout en raclant quelque peu sa gorge.

Il était temps pour que son côté Serpentard face une apparition.


	10. Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : propos homophobes

-      Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Aujourd’hui, je ne m’adresse pas à vous comme le Sauveur, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort mais comme juste Harry, un fils, un enfant unique qui peut enfin enterrer ses parents là où ils le désiraient. Je suis sûr que mes parents seraient heureux de tous nous voir réunis dans la demeure ancestrale de la famille Potter. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d’être venu pour ce moment émouvant mais chargé de symbole. Je sais que certains d’entre vous ne comprennent pas les raisons qui m’ont poussé à déplacer les dépouilles de mes parents. Après tout, nous sommes propriétaires des terres sur lesquelles Godric’s Hollow est construit. Mais dans la mesure où j’espère un jour être enterré dans cette même pyramide avec l’Élu de mon cœur, je me suis dit qu’il serait peut-être mieux que mes parents y reposent également. Histoire que nous soyons tous réunis dans l’au-delà. Je sais, c’est très philosophique. Certains me diront que les gens ont besoin d’un endroit pour se souvenir et je suis d’accord avec vous. Mais je considère que la tombe de mes parents n’a pas à être un lieu de pèlerinage. Ni le cottage dans le village. Ils n’ont pas choisi d’être considérés comme des héros, ils se sont battus parce que c’est ce qu’ils estimaient être juste et que c’était la chose à faire. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour moi parce qu’en tant que parents, c’était la seule et unique chose à faire. Cependant, je comprends le besoin de la population d’avoir un lieu de recueillement. Une raison supplémentaire pour votre présence à tous aujourd’hui. C’est pour ça que je suis actuellement en train d’élaborer avec les Gobelins une statue commémorative de mes parents que je souhaite, avec l’autorisation de notre cher Ministre, faire installer au centre de la place centrale de Godric’s Hollow. Elle sera le lieu de mémoire dont nous avons besoin et pour que jamais, nous ne retombions dans des temps aussi sombres.

-      Bien évidemment que je donne mon autorisation, Lord Potter. Je trouve que c’est une idée fantastique.

-      Très bien ! Je vous laisse donc déguster la cuisine de mon elfe de maison. Encore merci d’être venus et de m’avoir écouté.

* * *

 

 Le discours d’Harry l’avait ému. Par contre, le passage sur l’Élu de son cœur l’avait complètement déprimé. A cause de l’âme trop noble de Severus, les voilà séparés à jamais. Le jour où Drago était venu voir ses amants avec trois anneaux d’union et qu’ils avaient acceptés, il s’était imaginé avoir une famille avec eux, vieillir avec eux puis reposer à leur côté dans un de leurs caveaux. Mais non, Drago n’aurait que Severus à ses côtés pour l’éternité et Harry sera avec un total inconnu. Un inconnu que le fera rire, qui lui séchera ses larmes, qui le fera gémir de plaisir, qui sera le deuxième père de ses enfants…

 _« Arrête de te faire du mal, Drago. Cela n’y changera rien »_ , fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

* * *

 

 Que c’était fatiguant de se socialiser.

Il avait discuté et pris la pose pour la _Gazette_ avec la plupart des invités. Y compris Dumbledore, Scrimgeour ainsi que Severus et Drago. En soit, c’était une bonne journée. Bien que Ginny l’ait talonné durant toute la réception et qu’elle ait essayé par tous les moyens de le faire rester à une table avec Molly et Ron, qui est désormais sorti de Ste Mangouste et en chaise magique. Tout le monde était parti sauf Sirius, Remus et le rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette_ , Barnabas Cuffe, qui a décidé qu’il ne pouvait pas envoyer un vulgaire journaliste interviewer le héros national. Les deux Maraudeurs étaient toujours dans le salon de réception, en train de discuter avec les portraits de James et Lily. Quand à Harry, il était assis à son bureau avec le rédacteur du journal. Celui-ci avait un parchemin devant lui, avec une plume à papote prête à l’emploi.

-      Merci de m’accorder cette interview, Lord Potter.

-      Ne me remerciez pas, Mr Cuffe. J’ai conscience que tout le monde attend une déclaration de ma part depuis un moment. Je ne souhaitais juste pas la faire dans le feu de l’action.

-      C’est tout à votre honneur. Je ne vous demanderais pas le pourquoi d’aujourd’hui, votre petit discours sera publié dans le journal, comme vous vous en douter. Cependant, il y a d’autres questions qui taraudent la population.

-      Posez, posez.

-      Quel a été votre réaction juste après avoir entendu l’ultimatum de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Avez-vous ressenti une certaine panique ?

-      Aucune panique. J’ai affronté Voldemort pour la première fois à l'âge de 11 ans et à l'époque déjà, je ne paniquais pas. Il serait ironique de m'y mettre 10 ans plus tard. A part cela, ma première pensée à été de protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient combattre et d'organiser ceux qui souhaitaient être sur le champ de bataille. Parce qu'il faut le reconnaître, les Mangemorts ont toujours été organisés dans leurs attaques et le seul moyen de combattre l'organisation, c'est par l'organisation et non le désordre.

-      Je vois que vous appelez le mage noir par son nom, sans hésitation. Comment faites-vous ?

-      Je vous rappelle que je n’ai eu connaissance du monde sorcier qu’à mes 11 ans. Je n’ai donc pas grandi comme certains de mes amis avec la peur derrière le nom. D’autant plus qu’ayant réussi à le vaincre déjà une première fois, même si temporaire et involontaire, j’étais mal placé pour le craindre.

-      Comment vous vous êtes senti durant les combats ? Je suppose que cela a dû être très intense.

-      Oh que oui, c’était très intense. Cependant, je n’ai pas vraiment eu de sentiment durant mes combats. Je ne pensais qu’à survivre pour pouvoir battre Voldemort.

-      A ce propos, votre combat avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? Vous pouvez nous en parler ?

-       Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Depuis l’âge de 11 ans, je l’affronte quasiment chaque année et à chaque fois, nous en ressortions tous deux vivants. Je pense que sa décision d’attaquer Oxford venait de son envie d’en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Au final, la guerre est derrière nous et la société sorcière de Britannia peut souffler et vivre sa vie dans la sérénité et la paix.

-      Je doute que vous ayez atteint votre niveau de puissance seul. Qui vous a aidé dans votre apprentissage ?

-      De manière générale, tous mes professeurs à Poudlard dans la mesure où ce sont eux qui m’ont inculqués les bases de mes connaissances actuelles. Mes parrains, Lord Black et Remus Lupin. Ensuite, mes amis : Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, les jumeaux Weasley parmi tant d’autres. Principalement Hermione, dont l’envie d’apprendre m’a souvent sorti du pétrin. Et pour finir, mes instructeurs et enseignants à Cardiff et à Oxford, en particulier ceux du cursus d’Auror. Toutes ces personnes m’ont aidé à me construire et à devenir l’homme que je suis aujourd’hui.

-      Et Albus Dumbledore ? La rumeur veut que vous soyez son protégé, qu'il vous ait appris une bonne partie de vos connaissances.

-      J'adore les rumeurs à mon sujet ! J'ai l'impression d'en apprendre plus sur moi-même de cette façon que si je parlais à mon reflet dans le miroir ! Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas eu de relation privilégiée avec le directeur. Certes, j'ai dû passer plus de temps dans son bureau que tout autre élève dû à mes aventures en tout genre, la plupart incluant des capuches noires ou un hybride humain-serpent. J’ai également intégré l'Ordre du Phoenix, donc j'ai été en contact avec lui de manière assez régulière mais en aucun cas ai-je eu une relation d'apprenti et de mentor avec lui, qu'il n'en déplaise à certains.

-      Quels sont vos projets maintenant que vous n’avez plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres à défaire ?

-      Finir mon année à Oxford. Je vais enfin pouvoir passer une année d’étude sans avoir à regarder derrière moi pour vérifier si un mage noir essaye de me tuer. Ensuite, je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que je vais faire un tour de mon héritage, peut-être même voyager…  Je vais profiter de la vie, tout simplement. Et je continuerais également des engagements auprès du Magenmagot, bien évidemment.

-      Pas de projets de mariage ni d’enfants ? Et votre carrière d'auror?

-      En toute franchise, M. Cuffe, j'ai intégré le cursus d'auror pour deux raisons : parce qu'il me permettait de développer les capacités nécessaires à ma destinée et également parce que c'était ce que l'on attendait de moi. En d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas poursuivi cette filière car j'ai aspiration à une vie tranquille. Et non, pas de projet de famille pour l'instant. De plus, je devrais d’abord avoir quelqu’un dans ma vie pour pouvoir l’envisager.

-      Et Ginevra Weasley ?

-      Ah ah ! Je ne sais pas où vous êtes allé chercher cela. Ginny est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. Je la considère d’ailleurs comme telle. Et même si ce n’était pas le cas, mon intérêt ne se porte pas sur les rousses. Elles me trop rappellent ma mère.

-      Quel est votre type de femme, Lord Potter ? Les lecteurs et surtout les lectrices meurent d’envie de le savoir.

-      A vrai dire, les femmes ne sont mon type que d'un point de vue amical. Pour une relation sentimentale, c'est autre chose...

-      Lord Potter, êtes-vous en train de dire…

-      Que mon cœur penche plutôt pour la gente masculine ? Oui, Mr Cuffe. Je suis gay.

* * *

 

C’était aujourd’hui que l’interview d’Harry était censée être publiée, un peu plus d’une semaine après qu’elle ait été recueillie. Ni Remus ni Sirius ne savait ce qu’elle contenait. Quand ils avaient demandé au jeune homme ce qu’il en était, celui-ci avait répondu avec un sourire calculateur digne d’un Serpentard.

Un hibou entra par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et laissa un journal roulé. Remus donna le prix du quotidien au hibou puis hurla :

-      Sirius ! La _Gazette_ est arrivée !

-      Attends-moi avant de l'ouvrir !

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans l’escalier avant qu’un Sirius presque essoufflé franchisse le seuil de la pièce.

-      Bon, fais voir !

Remus déroula le journal. En Une, un portrait souriant d’Harry prit au Manoir après la cérémonie avec comme titre :

_DESOLE MESDEMOISELLES !_

_JE SUIS GAY !_

Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent avant d’éclater de rire. Certaines personnes n’allaient pas s’en remettre.

* * *

 

 Alastor Maugrey venait d’entrer dans le bureau des aurors dans lequel tout régnait, sauf le silence.

-      Qu’est-ce que ce raffut ? Nous serions encore en pleine guerre, Vous-Savez-Qui et ses sbires pourraient prendre le ministère sans que vous vous en rendiez compte !!! Qu’est-ce que je ne cesse de vous répéter ?

-      Vigilance constante !!

-      Bien. Ce n’est pas tout de le dire, il faut le faire. Quelle était la raison de ce brouaha ?

-      La Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ M’sieur!

-      Faites-moi voir ça.

Maugrey attrapa le journal que lui lança sa recrue et le parcouru rapidement. Puis éclata d’un rire tonitruant. Le jeune Potter avait plus de couilles qu’il ne pensait. Si ÇA, c’était la réaction à son coming-out, il n’osait imaginer ce que cela serait quand ils découvriront qu’il fréquentait Rogue.

* * *

 

 Hermione buvait son thé, assise dans la cuisine de ses parents en attendant l’arrivée de la _Gazette_ du jour. Grâce aux jérémiades de Ginny, elle avait appris qu’Harry avait donné une interview le jour de la cérémonie pour ses parents. Elle savait également que personne n’avait pu soutirer au jeune homme une quelconque information sur son contenu. Pour une raison étrange, elle avait la forte impression que l’interview servait de couverture à des règlements de compte. Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre et la jeune fille alla lui ouvrir. Elle récupéra le journal en échange de quelques pièces de bronze. Hermione déroula le journal et commença à lire.

A aucun moment le nom de Dumbledore n’était explicitement cité dans la liste des mentors, bien qu’il soit sous-entendu dans _« mes professeurs à Poudlard »_. Nouvelle preuve qu’il y a anguille sous roche entre les deux sorciers.

Harry était gay. OK, ça ne l’étonnait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, elle avait soupçonné qu’il devait être bi. Certes, sa seule relation connue avait été Cho Chang mais elle avait prit le jeune héros en flagrant délit de « matage d’arrière-trains masculins » durant leur 6e et 7e année. Pas qu’elle le lui ait fait remarquer. Ça rendait le tout beaucoup plus simple, en ce qui concerne le lien avec Drago. Il ne restait plus qu’à savoir si Drago mangeait du même pain et naviguer en fonction de cela.

* * *

 

Fred et George rigolaient. Non, ils étaient morts de rire au point qu’ils avaient du mal à respirer.

La raison ?

La Une de la _Gazette_. Certains penseraient qu’ils devraient être furieux. Après tout, cet article ridiculisait leur famille et en particulier leur unique sœur.  Sauf que les jumeaux Weasley étaient les seuls membres de leur famille à réellement connaitre et comprendre Harry. Encore plus que Ron, le soit disant meilleur ami. Ils savaient donc depuis Poudlard qu’Harry ne serait jamais intéressé par les filles. Avant même l’histoire avec Cho Chang, qui avait été plus qu’un test de confirmation qu’autre chose (dires d’Harry lui-même).

-      Bon, Forge. Parlons sérieusement.

-      Je ne dirais pas mieux, Gred. Il serait intéressant de découvrir…

-      …la réaction de Ginny et Maman à propos…

-      … de cette découverte, qui n’en est pas une…

-      …pour nous. Je paris que Ginny va perdre son sang-froid et se précipiter pour demander des explications à Harry tandis que Maman chérie sera en train de pleurer parce que sa fille ne deviendra pas une grande Lady.

-      Moi, je paris l’inverse. Ginny sera effondrée et Maman ira jouer les colériques. Je pense même qu’un conseil de famille sera convoqué pour évoquer le « problème » et de décider de la marche à suivre pour ramener Harry à la raison.

-      Oh, comment ils tomberont des nues s’ils font cela ! Ronnie en particulier !

Et les jumeaux repartirent de plus belle dans leur rire.

* * *

 

 Il n’y avait plus de plan. Ou plutôt, le plan lui avait totalement échappé des mains et il préférait ne pas s’en rappeler.

Harry James Potter avait fini par devenir un parfait Lord sorcier, qui règle subtilement ses comptes sur la scène publique tout en gagnant en capital sympathie. A aucun moment son nom à lui, Albus Brian Wulfric Perceval Dumbledore, n’était mentionné dans l’article avec une lumière positive. Pas même dans la liste des personnes ayant aidé Harry à arriver là où il en était. A croire qu’il lui en voulait vraiment pour cette histoire d’horcruxes. Il aurait tout raconté au jeune homme si celui-ci s’était contenté de faire des études d’auror ET de les faire dans une université écossaise, à proximité de Poudlard. Il aurait pu être un mentor en bonne et due forme dans ces conditions... Il se demandait toujours où il avait pu mettre la main sur le maléfice _Deus ex Machina_. Albus connaissait la liste des livres mentionnant ce sortilège par cœur et aucun ne faisait partie de la bibliothèque Black – bibliothèque dont il aurait souhaité faire disparaître les livres les plus sombres (90% de son contenu, d'après lui) mais Sirius n’avait rien voulu entendre. Comme Harry l’avait déclaré, l’utilisation du maléfice n’avait pas été interdite mais pour Albus, à partir du moment où l’on cherche à restreindre l’accès à certaines connaissances, c’est identique à une interdiction officielle.

Oh ! Et puis il déclare qu’il est homosexuel par-dessus le marché ! Pas qu’Albus est un problème avec les homosexuels, ça serait hypocrite de sa part, lui qui était secrètement marié à Gellert Grindelwald. Leur séparation puis la chute du germanique était due au seul fait qu’aucun d’eux n’avait pu être imprégné naturellement et mettre au monde un enfant. Les médecins avaient déclaré qu’ils étaient tous deux trop puissants pour bénéficier d’une aide à la procréation magique. Cela avait été le seul et unique coup à leur relation et il avait été fatal.

Albus soupira.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit d’Halloween 1981, il se doutait qu’arriverait un jour où il ne serait plus le plus puissant des sorciers en vie et qu’Harry Potter prendrait sa place. Mais le plus tard, le mieux. Il fallait donc qu’il trouve quelqu’un à sa botte susceptible d’être le compagnon du jeune Sauveur et de ramener celui-ci sous son aile. Et de préférence sans grande puissance. Il ne voulait pas qu’Harry et son éventuel compagnon réussissent là où lui et Gellert avaient échoué : réussir une imprégnation naturelle et mettre au monde un enfant. Voire même plus.

* * *

 

 Molly trépignait d’impatience. Ginny avait réussi à savoir que l’interview d’Harry serait publiée dans le numéro d’aujourd’hui. Celle-ci s’était calmée après qu’Harry avait justifié le fait qu’elle n’ait pas dirigé l’interview comme un souci d’impartialité, la rassurant donc qu’il ne s’agissait pas de représailles pour ses précédentes interventions dans la presse. La matriarche savait le jeune héritier timide et qu’il avait besoin d’être légèrement poussé dans la bonne direction. L’interview de Ginny devait juste lui permettre d’être assuré dans la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Car pour Molly Prewett Weasley, il n’y avait pas d’autre possibilité : Harry Potter était plus qu’entiché de sa fille unique Ginny et ils allaient se marier ensemble. Molly avait déjà commencé à se renseigner avec ses archives personnelles sur le type de mariage qu’ils pourraient avoir, la robe de Ginny, la tenue de…

Les pensées de Molly furent interrompues par l’arrivée de sa fille dans la cuisine. Celle-ci avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré. Cela doit être la mauvaise période du mois. Elle déposa un journal sur le comptoir avant de repartir dans l’escalier, sans doute dans sa chambre. Molly attrapa le journal et regarda la photo de la première de couverture. Un Harry souriant, en habits de grande qualité, l’image parfaite du Lord. Un si bon parti et il était à sa fille. Les yeux de Molly remontèrent sur le titre. Puis elle lâcha le journal dans un cri.

-      Maman, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron, entrant dans la cuisine avec sa chaise magique.

Molly pointa le journal à son fils. Celui-ci l’attrapa et en resta bouche bée. Le cerveau de Molly commença à tourner dans tous les sens pour trouver une raison valable à ce qu’elle venait de lire.

Harry préfèrait les hommes. Ce n’était pas normal d’aimer quelqu’un du même genre que soi. En particulier pour un lord comme Harry. Molly n’approuvait pas ce genre de relations sauf pour les personnes ayant du sang de créatures et leur compagnon. Tout simplement parce que pour elle, c’est la manifestation du sang de créature qui choisit le partenaire de vie. Sans ajouter que l’association des gènes humains avec ceux de créature n’étant pas très naturel à la base, il n’était pas étonnant qu’il y ait quelques ratés. Ainsi, si jamais Remus se découvrait un partenaire mâle, ça ne serait pas de sa faute mais de celle du loup-garou en lui. Et Molly accepterait l’homme en question les bras ouverts. Il n’aurait pas plus de choix en la matière que ce pauvre Remus face à sa morsure.

Sauf qu’à sa connaissance, les créatures magiques ne s’unissaient pas avec des moldus et il était établi que la famille Potter n’avait pas de gènes de créatures. Aucune mesure d’observation particulière n’avait été adoptée à l’approche des 16e et 17e anniversaires d’Harry qui aurait pu laisser penser autrement. Il fallait donc qu’elle trouve un moyen pour faire revenir le jeune homme à la raison.

* * *

 

 Ron regardait le journal avec horreur et dégoût.

Harry était péd… Il aimait les…

ANORMAL ! SON MEILLEUR AMI ETAIT ANORMAL !

Il était dégouté. Il s’était lié d’amitié avec un monstre, avait dormi dans la même chambre que lui, l’avait invité chez lui, s’était changer devant lui… OH PAR MERLIN ! Ça se trouvait, il s’était fait plaisir en le regardant s’habiller et se déshabiller. Et le pire, c’est qu’il avait mené Ginny en bourrique en la laissant penser qu’il était intéressé par elle. Plutôt par ses frangins, oui !

ARRGG ! Et dire qu’il voulait impressionner le gars, être son équipier… Bon Dieu, il devait penser qu’il lui avait fait des avances ! Non, non, non, non… Il allait payer pour s’être fichu de la tête de la famille Weasley ! Et vu qu’il avait gracieusement promis son aide illimitée et que la famille n’aurait pas accès à son argent par mariage, il allait raquer autrement !

* * *

 

 Ginny était assise sur son lit, la _Gazette_ dans la main.

Son monde venait de s’effondrer. Elle ne serait jamais Lady Potter. Harry ne l’aimait pas et ne l’aimerait jamais. Elle n’avait pas eu la force d’expliquer ses larmes à sa mère mais ces trois mots sur la première page du journal devraient suffire.

Suffire à expliquer qu’elle n’avait jamais été en couple avec Harry et qu’elle avait juste pris ses rêves pour une réalité. Elle avait été tellement aveugle et plongée dans son monde qu’elle n’avait pas cherché à savoir si Harry était un minimum intéressé. Les seules filles qu’il fréquentait régulièrement étaient Hermione, Luna et elle-même. Et deux des filles susnommées étant déjà en couple, elle n’avait pas envisagé d’autres possibilités, même lorsqu’il étudiait à Cardiff. Elle n’avait juste pas pensé à CETTE possibilité.

Par Merlin ! Tout le monde allait se moquer d’elle ! Elle avait été tellement ancrée dans son fantasme qu’elle avait annoncé dans une interview qu’Harry et elle allaient bientôt se fiancer, s’installer ensemble et tout le tralala. Elle était surtout griller aux yeux de la société et de la rédaction de la _Gazette_. Elle n’aimait pas son boulot, elle aurait préférée être joueuse de Quidditch mais elle avait été élevée dans l’idée qu’elle se marierait tôt avec quelqu’un qui a de l’argent en suffisance pour qu’elle puisse avoir autant d’enfants que sa mère tout en vivant comme une reine et qu’elle aurait juste à travailler le temps de trouver le bon parti et d’être enceinte du premier héritier. Autant dire qu’une carrière de sportive ne rimait pas avec emploi temporaire, même en étant joueuse de réserve. Elle avait donc choisi journaliste car cela lui permettait de commencer à se constituer un carnet d’adresse au sein de certaines sphères de la Société sorcière d’ici à ce qu’elle devienne l’épouse du Sauveur.

Que faire maintenant ?

Sur tous les autres bons partis d’un point de vue financier, 50% étaient fils de Mangemorts ou de familles appartenant au côté obscur. Sur la moitié restante, la grande majorité était soit encore trop jeunes soit était issu de familles regardant les Weasley de haut pour un nombre incalculable de raisons dont elle n’en connaissait même pas un quart.  Et les autres ne voudraient pas d’elle. Elle devra donc se contenter d’un simple sorcier avec une aisance financière suffisante pour qu’elle ait deux, peut-être trois enfants. Et elle ne pourrait pas se marier aussi tôt que voulu, il faudra du temps pour faire oublier cette histoire de croqueuse de diamants.

Elle était grillée pour tous les métiers avec une visibilité médiatique. Adieu Quidditch. Elle avait encore sa place à la _Gazette_ mais il y avait de quoi redouter l’ambiance qui régnera à son retour. Il restait bien un poste au ministère, où elle devait déjà être fichée comme la fille qui voulait mettre la main sur les fortunes Potter et Black. Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire, son avenir était fichu, elle finirait vieille fille et seule… Sauf si… Oui, c’était la solution. Si elle ne pouvait être Lady Potter, elle pouvait se contenter d’être la mère de la prochaine génération. Elle serait dont la porteuse d’Harry et de quiconque sera son compagnon.


	11. Miracles de Noël

Ça faisait des mois qu'il retardait l'échéance mais Severus l'avait menacé de ne pas rentrer pour Noël s'il ne le faisait pas. Après tout, il en avait rapidement parler avec Sirius à la sortie d'une session du Magenmagot et celui-ci lui avait dit de cerner la situation avant voir s'il y avait besoin d'intervenir. Avant de lui proposer de venir prendre un repas un jour à la résidence Black.

\- Je rêve d'en entendre plus sur ta rivalité avec Harry. Ce dernier me dit rien du tout, avait-il sorti avec une voix de pleurnichard. Et un clin d’œil.

C'était tout ce qui avait fallu à Drago pour confirmer que l'homme était totalement chtarbé. Mais au final, c'est pourquoi il se tenait devant la demeure familiale, Malfoy Hall. Avec l'intention de parler à sa mère et de voir où se situait sa loyauté.

Drago entra donc dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers le petit salon. Depuis le décès de son père, sa mère était supposée en deuil et n'avait pas quitté la maison une seule fois. Il savait cependant, grâce aux elfes de maison, que sa routine quotidienne n'avait pas changée.

-     Ah, Drago. Te voilà enfin.

-     Mère.

-     Tu en as pris du temps. Je pensais que tu serais venu me voir plus tôt. Ou que tu aurais envoyé ce cher Sirius.

-     Sirius a préféré que j'aille tâter le terrain avant d'intervenir.

-     Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Mais à la différence de ton père, Dragonicus, j'ai toujours été ouverte à la discussion. Donc on va régler le problème tout de suite. Je suis ravie que ton père soit mort. Il n'a jamais été attentionné vers moi à aucun moment depuis le moment où je l'ai connu. Y compris lorsqu'il me courtisait.

-     ...

-     J'aurais adoré te donner des frères et sœurs mais ton père estimait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, avec un fils en premier-né, et qu'il ne voulait pas amoindrir ta puissance politique future en partageant l'héritage. Pfff. Et en ce qui concerne mes opinions politiques, je préférerais devenir une cracmol plutôt que de suivre ce vieux cinglé de Dumbledore mais je ne supporte pas non plus l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On pourrait donc me considérer comme neutre.

-     ...

-     Cela répond à tes interrogations, mon petit dragon ?

-     ... Euh, oui oui, Mère.

-     Très bien. Donc tu vas pouvoir me raconter où tu étais passé ces cinq dernières années.

Drago raconta alors à sa mère ces 5 années où elle n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie. Severus, les cours de l'université de Salem... Mais pas Harry.

_"A quoi bon. Il ne se souvient de rien. Et il ne doute même pas à quel point il me manque. A quel point ça me fait mal de ne pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, la nuit. De ne plus voir son sourire narquois quand il remarque l'effet qu'il a sur moi..."_

-     Drago ? Drago ?

-     Oui ? Désolé, Mère. Je pensais à autre chose.

-     Tout se passe bien avec Severus ? S'il ne te traite pas correctement, il va m'en entendre parler !

-     Non, ce n’est pas ça...

Et il raconta Harry, le sortilège de Severus. Tout. A quel point ça faisait mal d'être prêt de lui et ne pas pouvoir lui montrer ses sentiments, la peur sourde à chaque fois qu'il le voit parler avec un homme autre que Sirius, Lupin, Londubat ou les Weasley. Tout.

Et à la fin, il éclata en sanglot. Narcissa, devant le désespoir de son enfant, fit ce que toute mère ferait. Elle se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras. Et insulta mentalement Severus au passage.

* * *

 

Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé. Harry venait de sortir d’une session du Magenmagot. Il marchait lentement sur le Chemin de Traverse tout en repensant à ce qui s’était passé depuis la publication de son interview.

Aucune nouvelle de la famille Weasley sauf les jumeaux et les bribes rapportées par Hermione. Il avait donc compris qu’il n’était actuellement pas le bienvenu au Terrier, sauf à changer d'orientation sexuelle et de demander Ginny en mariage en grande pompe.

Drago lui avait dit _« Bien joué »_ à la sortie d’une session.

Severus lui avait envoyé une lettre qui disait _« Si vous aviez pu m’écoutez comme cela en cours de Potion »_.

Dumbledore n’avait pas essayé de le contacter.

La vie était belle et Noël approchait.

Enfin, la vie était belle. Façon de parler. Ca faisait à peu près deux semaines qu’il se sentait un peu faiblard. Il lui arrivait de vomir en se levant le matin, il se fatiguait plus rapidement et dormait plus. Son appétit s’était également développé, au point qu’il pourrait rivaliser avec Ron en matière de rations alimentaires.

Il devrait souffler un peu, se reposer un week-end au lieu...

Et là, au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse, Harry Potter s'effondra sur la neige. Provoquant par la même occasion un chahut dans toute la rue marchande.

* * *

Au même moment où Harry touchait les pavés du Chemin de Traverse, deux personnes ressentirent un léger malaise. Severus Rogue, en plein cour à Poudlard, trébucha alors qu'il descendait de son estrade après avoir ressenti un pincement au cœur. Quant à Drago Malfoy, il était assis à son bureau dans les locaux du Magenmagot quand il se plia en deux sur sa chaise. Tous deux n'espéraient qu'une seule et unique chose : que cette douleur ne provienne pas de l'homme dont ils se languissaient.

* * *

Melinda, la secrétaire médicale qui avait apporté son aide à Harry un mois plutôt, était de nouveau de service quand celui-ci fut admis à Ste Mangouste. Elle se vit donc charger de prévenir, non pas les personnes indiquées sur sa fiche médicale, mais Albus Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey. Se rappelant du magnifique bouquet de fleurs que le héros lui avait fait livrer après la dernière fois, Melinda détourna les ordres de son chef. Elle décida donc de passer en revue la fiche de contact du célèbre jeune lord avant de contacter les deux personnes qui, elle s'en doutait, n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces du héros.

* * *

 Remus s'apprêtait à quitter le salon du Square Grimmauld quand il entendit le feu de cheminette s'activer.

-     LordBlack ? Mr Lupin ? C'est l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, service des admissions.

-     Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-     Je vous appelle à propos de Lord Potter.

-     Harry ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-     Il s'est évanoui sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je n'en sais pas plus malheureusement. Mr Lupin, pouvez-vous venir le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital ? Bizarrement, mon chef m'a demandé de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore et l'auror Maugrey plutôt que les personnes de la liste de contact. Lord Potter m'avait déjà demandé de l'aide la dernière fois qu'il est venu et je me suis dit que...

-     Vous avez parfaitement bien fait. Je vais envoyer de suite un patronus à Lord Black. En attendant, pouvez-vous nous gagner du temps en prévenant les autres personnes de la liste de contact ? Expliquez-leur la même chose qu'à moi. Vous pourrez prévenir Maugrey une fois que tout le monde sera prévenu. Quand à Dumbledore... Prévenez-le plus tard possible, s'il vous plait.

-     Bien, M. Lupin.

Pendant que Melinda suivait les instructions de Remus, celui-ci envoya un patronus à Sirius pour le prévenir de l'état de santé de son filleul. Puis il attrapa son manteau dans l'entrée avant de transplanter à l'hôpital. Remus retrouva son meilleur ami dans la salle d'attente. Ils discutèrent de la situation pendant plus de 15 minutes avant qu’un soigneur entra dans la salle d'attente.

-     Famille de Lord Potter ?

-     OUI ! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson

-     Comment va-t-il? Ajouta Sirius

-     Il va bien, juste un peu épuisé et anémié, ce qui est assez courant pour les personnes dans son état.

-     Quel état ? Demanda Remus

-     Lord Potter est enceint de 5 mois.


	12. Réunions

 Charlie Weasley ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était la. Dans la maison de son enfance, assis dans le salon avec tous - je dis bien tous - ses frères, sa sœur, sa belle-sœur, et sa mère, pour ce qui semblait être un conseil de famille. Et il avait le sentiment d'être le seul à n'a pas en connaître la raison. Enfin, la raison véritable. Il semblait même il y ait des clans. Bill, Fleur et les jumeaux étaient à sa droite. Ron, Ginny et leur mère à sa gauche. Percy était derrière lui, appuyé contre la fenêtre. Finalement, il n’était pas le seul dans le brouillard. Ces placements laissaient la place de chef de famille, qui revenait à Bill, vide.

Avec le décès de leur père, la situation financière de leur mère était précaire. Elle n'avait pas travaillé une minute de sa vie, s'étant marié dés la sortie de Poudlard et avait ensuite enchaîné les grossesses. Même après l'entrée de Ginny à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas pris de job et avait dépendu uniquement du maigre salaire de leur regretté père. Le quotidien avait été légèrement amélioré au fur et à mesure que les enfants grandissaient et prenaient leur envol, et d’autant plus récemment avec le poste de Ginny à la _Gazette_ puis le poste d'auror de Ron. Mais désormais, il n'y avait qu'une pension de réversion, certes majorée à cause des circonstances du décès d'Arthur, mais cela ne devait revenir qu'à 70% du salaire total au mieux. Ron blessé, il n'avait qu'une pension d'invalidité (60% de son salaire). Il restait toujours la paie de Ginny mais elle devait en garder une partie pour prévoir son avenir. Charlie espérait donc que c'était le sujet de la réunion de famille : comment aider ceux qui sont actuellement en difficulté.

Oh, comment ses espoirs étaient mal placés.

-     Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Vous vous doutez tous de la raison de cette réunion de famille, déclara Molly

-     Non, je ne suis pas sûr de cela, lâcha Bill.

-     Maman parle évidemment de la dernière Une de la _Gazette_ concernant Harry, répondit Ron

-     Pourquoi on réunit un conseil de famille pour une première page de journal ? Demanda Charlie

-     Surtout une page qui concerne une personne extérieur à la famille, ajouta Percy.

-     Vous êtes vraiment aveugle, tous les deux, clama George.

-     Encore que Charlie a une excuse, il est fourré en Roumanie, justifia Fred.

-     Bon, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Cria Charlie

-     Le problème, c'est que votre mère et votre zoeur ze zont mît dans la tête que Jinny allait epouzer 'Arry, devenir Ladi Pottere et utilizer za fortune pour faire vivre votre mère. Et Ron est d'accord avec za. Zans doute qu’il ezpérait récupérer un peu de zous au passage, répondit Fleur

-     Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il y a deux semaines, Harry a donner une interview dans laquelle il déclare que toutes les rumeurs et affirmations de fiançailles le concernant, par ailleurs gentiment colporter par Ginny, sont fausses et qu'il n'est nullement intéressé par les femmes, continua Bill.

-     Et nous pouvons assumer que Maman, qui veut toujours céder aux caprices de sa petite princesse adorée, nous a réuni pour décider d'un plan d'attaque pour faire revenir Harry dans le soi-disant droit chemin, dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

-     Harry se doit de se marier avec une femme issue d'une bonne famille qui lui donnera plusieurs héritiers. Ginny réunit tout ces critères, en plus d'être issue d'une famille connue pour sa fertilité. Harry est le dernier des Potter, il en aura besoin ! Justifia Molly.

-     Zans vouloir vous vezer, mais je zuis zertaine que les Wizlet ne zont pas zufizament rezpecter pour être conzideré une bonne famille digne d'une union avec zelle des Pottere.

-     Oh, la française, on t'a rien demandé ! Rétorqua Ginny.

-     Même si ça fait mal, je suis d'accord avec Fleur, intervint Percy. Ta réflexion est basée sur la pyramide sociale britannique, Maman, et d'après elle, Harry n'aurait même pas dû adresser la parole à Ron dans le Poudlard Express. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas été élevé chez les moldus et qu’il avait été un peu plus au fait des traditions sorcières.

-     Tu ne connais même pas Harry, Percy. Alors ta gueule ! S'énerva Ron.

-     Je peux te retourner la pareille, Ronald. Tu ne dois pas le connaître tant que ça pour que son homosexualité te fasse penser que le forcer à épouser ta sœur soit la meilleure chose qui soit.

-     Harry a une montagne illimitée de fric pour lui tout seul alors que nous sommes huit et arrivons à peine à vivre !

-     La faute à qui ? Personne n'a dit à Papa d'engrosser Maman autant de fois alors qu’il n’avait clairement pas les moyens pour nous faire vivre tous convenablement.

-     Frédéric Gideon ! Je ne te permets pas de parler de ton père ainsi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ?

-     Papa, paix à son âme, n'avait pas les couilles de te tenir tête Maman ! Hurla George. On sait que sans la ruine de Grand-père Prewett, tu aurais pu prétendre à l'un des fils Bones ou n'importe qui de ce niveau social. Tu avais été élevée pour être une femme au foyer bourgeoise mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Sauf que tu as refusé de t'adapter.

-     Attendez, on se calme, interrompit Charlie. Je cherche à comprendre.

-     Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je dois porter les enfants d'Harry et il doit partager sa fortune avec la famille.

-     Tais-toi, Ginny, Ordonna Bill.

-     Donc, si je comprends bien, Ginny n'a pas surmonté son béguin pour Harry et s'est mise dans la tête qu'elle allait l'épouser pour devenir Lady Potter et avoir accès à sa fortune. Maman et Ron cautionne tout cela.

-     Plus exactement, précisa George, quand Sirius a été innocenté, il a annoncé qu'Harry était son héritier et qu'il serait donc le prochain Lord Black. Hermione, en féru de connaissance qu’elle est, a alors fait remarquer à Harry qu'il aurait deux titres, en comptant celui des Potter. Depuis, Maman et Ginny se sont prises de passion sur tout ce qui concerne les Lords du Magenmagot et bombardent Harry de sous-entendus, en particulier sur le mariage.

-     Et j'en conclus que Ron, en grand fainéant qu'il est, a décidé de se servir de son amitié avec Harry plutôt que de bosser pour gagner sa vie, siffla Percy.

-     Exactement. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi Ron était partie en cursus d'auror jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'Harry avait choisi aussi ce cursus, Répliqua Bill.

-     Et Jinny a souvent dit dans le journal pour lequel elle travaille qu'elle fréquentait ´Arry zur un plan zentimental et juste après la bataille contre le Zeigneur des Ténèbres, elle a déclaré que maintenant, plus rien n'empêchait zes fianzailles avec ´Arry. Je peux juzte penzait qu'Arry a voulu dire za vérité.

-     La société pense désormais que votre sœur est une menteuse et cela va retomber sur toute la famille ! s’exclama Molly

-     Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est ? Harry a concrètement mît sa vie au pieds de la presse, ce qu'il déteste par dessus tout, parce que vous avez colporté des mensonges dans les journaux pour obtenir ce que vous vouliez, s'égorgea Fred.

-     Oh et puis ça ne change rien. Harry rêve d'une famille à lui. Ce n'est pas en se faisant culbuter ou en culbutant un mec que ça arrivera. Ginny est la parfaite épouse, mais vu qu’il semble vouloir emprunter une voie non naturelle, elle est la parfaite porteuse, rétorqua Ron

-     Putain, Ronnikins. Tu es vraiment étroit d'esprit, Reprirent les jumeaux.

-     Les couples homosexuels masculins peuvent procréer sans aide extérieure à condition qu'ils soient suffisamment puissants. Dans la mesure où nous pouvons tous attester de la puissance magique d'Harry, je crois qu'à partir du moment où il aura un partenaire, nous n’aurons plus trop de souci à nous faire de ce côté là, Lança Percy.

-     Donc il sert a quoi ce conseil de famille en fait ? Je pensais qu'on était tous réunis pour savoir comment aider financièrement Maman et Ron maintenant que Papa n'est plus là...

-     Mais la solution à nos problèmes financiers est Harry. Du moment où il épouse ta sœur, Charlie, nous n'aurons plus de souci à nous faire. Vos carrières pourraient même s'en trouvaient améliorer parce que vous serez les beaux-frères du Garçon-qui-a-vaincu.

-     Maman ! Je ne suis pas comme Ron. Je veux que mon avancement soit dû uniquement à mon travail et non à mes relations ou affiliations familiales. Ne comptez pas sur moi dans votre plan, qui est voué à l'échec de toute façon.

Et sur cela, Percy quitta la maison et transplana depuis le jardin.

-     Pour une fois, on est de tout cœur avec Percy. De plus, Harry est notre partenaire financier, il nous a donné l'argent pour commencé notre affaire. Nous ne le trahirons pas comme ça, dirent les jumeaux.

-     Il vous a bien aidé pour votre affaire à la noix. Pourquoi il ne le ferait pas quand nous sommes en difficulté, Demanda Ron

-     Il y a une différence entre aider et assister. Ce que vous demandez, c'est à être assister. Marrant pour des personnes qui détestent tous les signes de pauvreté, dit Bill.

-     Tu peux bien parler, toi. Tu t'es dégoté une petite fille à papa, tu auras un titre de Lord servi sur un plateau dans quelques années et tu es sûr d'avoir de l'aide si besoin. Et nous, dans tout ça ? Pleurnicha Ginny.

-     Travailler pour vous et ne comptez pas zur le travail dez'autres. Et Bill ne sera pas Lord mais Consort, étant donné que za zera moi qui héritera du titre. Tu ne sembles pas bien connaître les règles de transmissions, Jinny, pour quelqu’un qui fomentait de devenir une Lady, Souffla Fleur

Et sur cela, les jumeaux ainsi que Bill et Fleur quittèrent également la maison. Ne restait plus que Charlie, estomaqué sur son siège.

-     Bon Charlie chéri, tu vas nous aider.

-     Non, Maman. Les autres ont raison. Il va falloir que toi, Ron et Ginny vous travailliez pour vivre, dans la mesure du possible. Je verrais plus tard avec Bill pour tous les frais nécessaires. En attendant, j'espère que vous laisserez Harry en paix.

Et sur cette déclaration, Charlie monta dans son ancienne chambre. Molly regarda ses derniers-nés, ne sachant plus quoi faire. C'est Ron qui lui redonna espoir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais en parler à Hermione, je suis sûre qu'elle sera avec nous. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il faudra que le... Partenaire d'Harry ait, lui aussi, un minimum de puissance pour être engrossé ou engrosser Harry. Concrètement, le nombre de sorciers avec une orientation sentimentale anormale ayant ce degré de puissance, hors ceux qui ont du sang de créatures et donc un partenaire déterminé, ne doit pas être énorme. Même en continuant dans cette voix, ses chances sont minces. Et Ginny, tu seras là pour leur servir de porteuse. Et comme les enfants Potter ne peuvent vivre dans la misère, tu auras accès à la fortune. Même si ce n’est pas autant que si tu avais été sa femme. CQFD.

* * *

 

Quelques jours après la réunion de famille, Hermione rendit visite à Ron.

-     Salut Ron ! Comment ça va ?

-     Ça va... Tu as lu l'interview d'Harry ?

-     Oui. J'avoue que j'ai été étonné qu'il fasse son coming-out dans la presse.

-     Attends... Tu savais qu'il était gay ?

-     Je m'en doutais. Il matait un peu trop certains élèves, en particulier les Serpentards.

-     Quoi ? Harry bandait sur Malfoy ?

-     Quelle vulgarité, Ronald ! Je ne suis pas allé vérifier à ce niveau !

-     Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Ça se trouve, il se touchait en pensant à moi!

-     Aucun risque là-dessus. Il vous a toujours considéré, les Weasley, comme une famille d'adoption, toi et tes frères comme des frangins de substitution. Idem pour Ginny. De plus, même sans sa petite phrase dans le journal, je ne l'ai jamais vu reluquer les autres roux de l'école.

-     Mais au moins, tu aurais pu le dire à Ginny. Tout le monde va la prendre pour une menteuse juste parce qu'Harry l’a tourné en bourrique.

-     Ok. Ron, c'est quoi le problème ? Le vrai. Parce que ça fait plusieurs années que j'essaie de faire comprendre à Ginny qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec Harry. A croire qu'il lui fallait la manière forte.

-     Le problème, c'est comment faire voir raison à Harry concernant son avenir familial pour qu'il épouse Ginny et que la famille est accès à son argent.

-     C'est donc ça. L'argent. Je pensais que tu avais surpassé cela, Ronald.

-     Tu ne peux pas surpasser cela quand tu as passé toute ta vie à avoir les restes de tes frères et que quand tu te balades dans la rue avec ta famille, on vous pointe du doigt en disant _"Tiens les Weasley, à croire que leur aspiration est de faire la mendicité"_.

-     Raison de plus pour te battre par toi même pour sortir de cette situation. Et non en volant ton meilleur ami !

-     S'il était vraiment mon meilleur ami, il aurait partagé sa fortune avec moi depuis longtemps ! A la place, il a dû l'utiliser pour se payer des gigolos à enc... Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !

 Ron n'en revenait pas. Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa petite-amie, l'avait giflé.

-     Je t'interdis de parler d'Harry en ces termes, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Il a payé ton séjour à Ste Mangouste, il a régler les funérailles de ton père quand l'argent du ministère qui y était destiné n'est pas arrivé et il a refusé que ta mère ou tes frères le rembourse. Ta chaise magique, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, est le meilleur modèle sur le marché que même la pension versée pour toi par le Ministère n'aurait pu payer. Je te laisse encore deviné qui a déboursé l'argent pour l'acheter. Et c'est comme ça que tu souhaite le remercier ?? Tu me déçois !

Sur cela, Hermione prit de la poudre de cheminette et quitta le Terrier. Laissant un Ron bouche bée dans le salon. Mais pourquoi tout le monde se rangeait-il du côté d'Harry ?

* * *

Sirius tournait en rond dans le salon du Square Grimmauld. L'annonce de la grossesse d'Harry avait été un choc. Qui avait dû être rapidement surmonté...

_ FLASHBACK _

_Sirius et Remus avaient vaguement écouté ce que le médecin avait dit concernant Harry et son bébé. Ils restèrent plus ou moins bouche bée jusqu'à ce que Neville, Luna, Hermione, les jumeaux ainsi que Bill et Fleur débarquent._

-      _S_ _irius ! Remus ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

-      _Comment va Harry ?_

-      _Il est malade ? Ou est-ce un sort ?_

-      _Il a été pris pour cible par des Mangemorts en fuite ?_

_Remus avait tenté tant bien que mal de calmer la petite troupe avant d'apercevoir quelqu'un se présenter au comptoir d'accueil._

-      _Merde ! Voilà Maugrey. Dumbledore ne va pas tarder._

_Cela avait suffit à faire réagir Sirius, qui prit alors les commandes._

-      _OK. Ils ne doivent absolument pas découvrir la raison pour laquelle Harry a été admis. Remus, sors Harry d'ici et amène-le au Manoir Potter. Hermione, récupère le dossier médical d'Harry. En tant que premier décisionnaire en cas de besoin, je t'en donne l'autorisation. Arrange-toi également pour que le médecin qui l'a examiné ne puisse rien révéler. Luna, essaie de voir si la presse est déjà au courant et essaie de la retarder jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Remus aient fini. Neville, va nous inscrire, Harry et moi, comme absents pour une durée indéterminée au Magenmagot. Tu seras donc le représentant pour nos sièges. Bill, Fleur..._

_Sirius conjura un parchemin et une plume à diction mentale. La plume gratta rapidement sur le parchemin suspendu dans l'air avant de disparaître et que le parchemin se plis de lui-même. Sirius apposa alors sa bague de chef de famille au dos et un sceau gris apparut._

-      _Apportez cette lettre à Gringotts et dites-leur que c'est de la plus grande urgence et que cela concerne plusieurs personnes siégeant au Magenmagot. Fred et Georges, essayez de retarder l'autre citronné. Où qu'il soit. Je me charge d'Alastor. On se retrouve dans un peu plus d’une heure au numéro 12._

_Tout le monde s'éparpilla pour effectuer sa mission et Sirius s'avança vers son ancien mentor._

-      _Alastor._

-      _Black._

-      _Que fais-tu ici ?_

-      _Pour une raison obscure, j'ai été prévenu que ton filleul avait été admis ici suite à un malaise en plein Chemin de Traverse._

-      _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as été prévenu. Harry n'est qu'auror de réserve ET que tu ne fais pas parti des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence._

-      _Black, toi et moi sommes tout sauf cons. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai été contacté. En parlant de personne à contacter, je n'ai pas vu ce cher Severus dans la troupe qui vient de se séparer._

-      _...Qu'est-ce que Rogue a à voir là-dedans ?_

-      _Je sais de source sûre qu'il en a après les fesses de Potter depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Et je parle au sens littéral du terme._

-      _... Est-ce qu'Albus est au courant ??_

-      _Non, il ne l'est pas. A vrai dire, jusqu'à cette magnifique interview dans la_ Gazette, _je suis prêt à parier la totalité de ma pension de retraite qu'Albus voyait pour Potter un mariage digne de_ Sorcière Hebdo _avec la fille Weasley._

-      _D'accord, d'accord. Il y a beaucoup plus de chose que tu ne le crois dans cette histoire. Viens au numéro 12 dans environ une heure et tu sauras tout._

-      _Je serais présent, Black._

_ FIN FLASHBACK _

 

Juste après avoir laissé Alastor, il avait transplanté à square Grimmauld puis demandé à Dobby, l'elfe personnel d'Harry, de préparer le manoir Potter avec l'aide des elfes de la demeure. Et voilà qu'il tournait en rond dans la demeure ancestrale Black depuis plus de 45 minutes. Neville avait déjà fini et était parti aider Bill et sa dulcinée à Gringotts. Normalement, avoir un membre du Magenmagot qui appuie une demande faite par un autre membre et qui concerne ledit membre ainsi que trois autres, ça devenait régler tout problème existant. A plusieurs reprises, le feu de cheminette s'alluma et Sirius eu enfin de la compagnie : Hermione, Luna, les jumeaux, Bill, Fleur, Neville, Alastor. Puis enfin Remus.

-      J'ai laissé Harry avec les elfes de maison. Il s'est vaguement réveillé avant de se rendormir. Je me suis permis de prendre le cadre de James et Lily.

Il conjura une chaise et y posa le cadre, dans lequel se tenaient un James et une Lily Potter plutôt inquiets.

-      Patmol, il se passe quoi avec mon fils ?

-      James, tais-toi. Vu le monde qu'il y a ici, je suis sûre que Sirius va en parler.

-      Merci, Lily.

-      Sirius, que contenait le parchemin que tu m’as fait déposer à Gringotts ? demanda Bill

-      Je vais y venir. Avant toute chose, qui savait ou se doutait qu’Harry était gay avant son interview ?

Les mains de Maugrey, Hermione, Luna et les jumeaux se levèrent.

-      Alastor ? fit Remus. Comment savais-tu ?

-      Comme je l’ai dit à Sirius à l’hôpital, je sais de source sûre que Severus à un accès privilégié à l'arrière-train de votre neveu.

-      Source sûre ? Demanda Remus

Alastor pointa alors son œil magique.

-      Cette petite merveille me permet de voir au travers des murs. C'est comme ça que je sais, ou plutôt que j'ai vu, que notre héros national se voit récompensé par de sacrés coups de butoir de son soi-disant honni professeur de potions quand il met une chemise blanche sans s'être essuyé au sortir de la douche. Et j'ai été témoin à plusieurs reprises de ce genre... D'entretiens dans le débarras de l'entrée. Dont un en mai dernier.

-      AAAARRRRGGGG !!! Mes yeux ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'image, merci bien Maugrey ! Cria James

-      Nous n'avions effectivement pas besoin d'une réponse aussi imagée mais merci...La raison pour laquelle Harry s'est retrouvé à Sainte-Mangouste est parce qu'il a fait un malaise en plein Chemin de Traverse. Il a fait un malaise parce qu'il est anémié. Il est anémié parce qu'il est enceint.

La révélation de Sirius laissa un blanc dans le salon. Il regarda Remus avant de scanner leurs invités.

Maugrey ricanait.

Luna avait un sourire suffisant.

Les jumeaux ouvraient et fermaient leurs bouches telles des marionnettes.

Fleur frappa Bill sur le bras et lui dit :

-      tu vois, z'avais raison ! Toi qui pensais que l'aura magique à la réception était due à son humeur !

Neville se contenta d'un "Wow" puis se tut, sous le choc.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

Dans leur cadre, Lily semblait jubiler alors que James semblait évanoui sur son siège.

-      Roguychou a mît notre Harrikin enceint. Un bébé né d'un pur Gryffondor et du Serpentard suprême. Que c'est mignon, un amour interdit ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-      Si ça pouvait être aussi simple, soupira Sirius

-       Parce que c’est compliqué? Demanda James. Pour moi, c'est très simple. C’est même limpide. On attrape Rogue pour les cheveux et on lui fait épouser Harry, pour que cet enfant ne soit pas considéré comme illégitime.

-      Quand on vous dit que c'est compliqué, croyez-moi, ça l'est ! Répéta Sirius.

-      Lupin, Black, expliquez-nous où se trouve la complication. Rigola Alastor

-      Voilà, expliqua Remus. Sirius et moi, nous avions découvert grâce à notre odorat ce que Luna, ici présente, à découvert on ne sait comment, qu'Harry était dans une relation avec Severus ET Drago Malfoy. En tout cas, jusqu'à mi-août dernier. Et de par les regards lancés par Severus durant les dernières réunions de l'Ordre et le fait qu'Harry ne les lui rend pas, on est sûr que la séparation d'avec Harry n'est pas de son fait, ni de celui de Drago.

-      Donc l’enfant d’Harry peut être aussi bien de Rogue que de Malfoy, fit Neville

-      Tout à fait. Le papier que je t’ai donné pour Gringotts, Bill, demandait à rendre totalement inaccessibles les documents généalogiques des familles Potter, Black, Rogue, Prince et Malfoy à toute personne extérieures à ces familles par le sang ou une union.

-      Il suffit de confronter les deux pères potentiels, de faire un test de paternité puis d’insister auprès de celui qui est le père de l'enfant pour qu'il épouse Harry, ajouta Hermione.

-      Vu les caractères de Rogue et Malfoy, ça va pas être une mince affaire, conclu Bill

-      Il faut tout de même annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Harry avant, soupira Sirius. Il a peut-être une idée plus claire de qui est le père.


	13. Mémoire, réconfort et inquiétudes

Severus faisait les cent pas près de la cheminée du salon, au Manoir Prince. Il réfléchissait à la signification de ce qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose de similaire dans les premiers mois où il avait complété le lien avec Drago et Harry : l'épidémie de grippe magique chez les Gryffondor, qui avait envoyé un Harry avec un système immunitaire fragilisé à Ste-Mangouste pendant presque un mois.

_Non !_

Il ne devait pas penser négativement. La douleur ne venait pas d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne de Drago non plus mais ce cas serait plus facile à gérer que l'autre éventualité.

La cheminée s'alluma et Drago en sorti, regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à confirmer quelque chose. Quand son regard croisa celui de Severus, ils comprirent tous deux. La douleur ressentie concernait bien Harry. Voyant que Drago commençait à paniquer, Severus se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa férocement. Rapidement, ils furent nus et allongés sur le sol. Severus positionna les jambes du jeune homme sur ses épaules puis le pénétra d'un seul coup, lui soutirant un cri mêlant douleur et plaisir. Severus préférait toujours préparer ses amants convenablement mais la situation présente nécessitait une certaine passion. Rapidement, il commença à bouger à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

-      Sev...ah ! Harry, il lui est...

-      Chuuut... Détends-toi, Drago...

-      ...il lui est arrivé...hmmm....quelque chose...

-      Du calme, mon dragon... Il sait se défendre... Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien du tout...

-      ... Sûr ?

-      Sûr... Il a dû rater une marche et se fouler la cheville... Il va bien... Laisse-moi m’occuper convenablement de toi, maintenant...

Severus accéléra le rythme et commença à porter attention au membre semi dressé de son jeune amant. Celui s'abandonna sous la caresse. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls leurs souffles de plus en plus erratiques et le crépitement de la cheminée pouvaient se faire entendre dans la pièce. Puis, dans un cri final, ils prononcèrent à l'unisson :

-      HARRY !

* * *

Le lendemain matin trouva Drago profondément endormi et Severus assis au bord du lit. Il était en train de se préparer pour retourner à Poudlard quand la _Gazette_  arriva. Sa Une lui avait glacé le sang.

 _HARRY POTTER ADMIS À SAINTE-MANGOUSTE_  :  _ÉVANOUISSEMENT EN PLEIN CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE._

_MAGENMAGOT : LONDUBAT REPRÉSENTANT POUR LES SIÈGES BLACK ET POTTER POUR UNE DURÉE INDÉTERMINÉE !_

_SURMENAGE, MALADIE OU ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS EN FUITE ?_ _MAUGREY FOL-ŒIL APERÇU SUR LES LIEUX !_

_AUCUN COMMUNIQUÉ SUR LA SANTÉ DU GARCON-QUI-A-VAINCU : QU'EST-CE QU'ON NOUS CACHE ?_

Il fallait mieux qu'il prévienne Albus qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer ses classes du matin. Il utiliserait l'excuse d'une fuite dans sa maison moldue, Spinner's End. Il était hors de question que son petit dragon découvre cela seul à son réveil. 

* * *

 

Severus venait de le prévenir que suite à une fuite dans sa résidence héritée de son père, il ne pourrait assurer ses cours de la matinée. Il avait vaguement acquiescé, le journal du jour ouvert sur son bureau. Avec ce genre de Une, ce n'était pas plus mal, cela éviterait des accidents de chaudron.

Donc Harry avait été admis à l'hôpital. Pour Albus, c'était clair, il s'agissait d'une attaque de partisans désespérés de Voldemort. Harry n'avait jamais été malade, à l'exception de cette crise plutôt violente de grippe magique lors de sa 6e année. Quant au surmenage, le jeune homme avait connu bien pire et ce n'était pas le fait de faire des allers-retours entre Oxford et Londres qu’on pouvait catégoriser comme tel. La présence d'Alastor ne faisait que confirmer son intuition. Son vieil ami allait lui donner toutes les cartes pour revenir en grâce auprès du jeune héros. Le directeur se dirigea vers sa cheminée et pris un peu de poudre de cheminette.

-      Bureau d'Alastor Maugrey, service des aurors.

-      Albus ? Que me vaut me vaut ton appel ? Je suis plutôt occupé. Tout le monde panique suite au passage de Potter à Ste-Mangouste.

-      C'est pour cela que j'appelle, Alastor. Je suppose que c'est une attaque de Mangemorts.

-      Pas du tout. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai été appelé, dit-il avec un regard appuyé à son ami de trente ans qui n'y prêta nullement attention. Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, Black l'avait déjà fait sortir et je n'ai rien pu soutirer au médecin ni aux secrétaires.

-      Tu es sûr ? Il est auror de réserve, sûrement que tu peux accéder à son dossier médical...

-      Justement non. Je ne pourrais accéder au dossier de Potter que s'il souhaite devenir auror à temps plein ou si le ministère fait appel à lui. Et nous sommes dans aucune de ces situations. De toute manière, son dossier médical avait disparu quand j'ai essayé de le consulter au service administratif.

-      Son dossier a disparu ?

-      Oui. Quoi qu'il arrive à ton ancien protégé, Albus, je peux te certifier deux choses. Il ne s'est pas évanoui à cause d'un maléfice jeté par un illuminé de la pureté du sang et il semble que Black ne souhaite pas que sa condition réelle soit connue.

-      Bien. Merci, Alastor. Je te laisse à ton travail.

* * *

 

Neville observa Drago et Severus en train de se diriger vers le bureau du blond. Il savait que Severus était l'héritier de la famille Prince et qu'il en avait récupéré le titre mais qu’il commencerait à siéger officiellement à son siège lors de la prochaine session. En attendant, Drago lui servait de représentant.

Remus avait déclaré qu'il reviendrait à Harry de prévenir ses deux anciens amants de la situation. Il était actuellement au manoir Potter avec le jeune homme et Sirius. Néanmoins, cela démangeait Neville. Encore plus maintenant qu'il avait vu les visages des deux hommes ayant traversé le couloir. Drago avait les yeux rouges et ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi impeccables que d'habitude. Quand au Professeur Rogue... Severus, il doit se rappeler de l'appeler Severus, il avait le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Suite à ce qui avait été dit la veille et à ce qu'il venait de voir, il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour lui : Harry était à l'origine de la rupture et Drago et Severus restaient éperdument amoureux de lui, vu l'état dans lequel la Une de la _Gazette_ les mettaient.

_"Oh ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ?"_

* * *

 

 Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Remus étaient au manoir Potter, au chevet d'un Harry toujours endormi.

-      Tu penses qu'il va le prendre comment ? Demanda Sirius

-      Harry rêve d'une famille par dessus tout. Je pense qu'il sera fou de joie, quand bien même il n'éprouve plus de sentiments pour Severus et Drago. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il devra sans doute épouser l'un d'eux va quelque peu casser l'ambiance mais...

Remus s'interrompit après avoir entendu du bruit en provenance du lit et regarda Harry s'étirer, froncer les sourcils puis tenter d'ouvrir les yeux.

-      Hey, champion. Comment tu te sens ? Fit le loup

-      ... Hey les gars... Comment je suis arrivé ici?

-      De quoi te souviens-tu ? Lui demanda son parrain

-      Je marchais sur le Chemin de Traverse après la séance du Magenmagot. Puis je me suis senti pas bien... Je me suis évanoui, c'est ça ?

-      Exact. Tu as été transporté à Sainte-Mangouste et après... discussion avec ton médecin, on t'a ramené ici.

-      Okay... Mais pourquoi le Manoir Potter au lieu de Square Grimmauld. Pas que je m'en plaigne...

-      Disons qu'il est plus difficile de tenter d'accéder à un manoir ancestral que dans une résidence ancestrale. Question de niveau de sortilège de protection. Et que vu la raison pour laquelle tu t'es évanoui, on a pensé que ça serait bien que tu sois loin de tout remue-ménage, Fit Sirius

-      Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-      Harry... Tu t'es évanoui parce que tu es enceint. De 5 mois exactement.

-      Ce n’est pas possible... Je...je suis puceau ! Ma première et seule expérience amoureuse, c'est mon baiser avec Cho en 5e année !

* * *

 

Après sa journée de travail, Hermione était retournée au Square Grimmauld pour prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. Elle n'était pas allée directement au Manoir Potter pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son ami, et puis cela lui permettait de jeter un œil dans la bibliothèque Black, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle était particulièrement curieuse sur le sort qu'Harry avait utilisé pour vaincre Voldemort, le _Deus ex machina_ , et elle avait appris que c'était un sort dont la connaissance ne pouvait être faite que dans certains ouvrages précis, en possession principalement par des familles neutres ou obscures. Et les Black étaient l'une des familles les plus obscures qui soit. D’ailleurs, cela se voyait juste à leur nom.

Alors qu'elle passait en revue les rayonnages des étages, un chien argenté apparut à ses côtés.

-     On a un sérieux problème. Rendez-vous au Manoir Potter au plus tôt, fit le chien avec la voix de Sirius

Hermione se stoppa net dans son élan. Comment on peut avoir un problème à annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il attend un enfant suite à une relation avérée ?

Une heure plus tard trouva Hermione assise dans le salon de réception du manoir Potter avec Neville, les jumeaux, Fleur et Maugrey, Bill n'ayant pu s'absenter de Gringotts. Pendant qu'ils attendaient les deux Maraudeurs, Hermione se remémora les événements d'Oxford et arriva à la conclusion que Drago était donc le père de l'enfant d'Harry. Ah ! S'il n'avait pas été incinéré, Lucius s'en retournerait dans sa tombe. Quand elle vit Sirius et Remus descendre l'escalier puis Lily et James s'installer dans un cadre désert, elle se leva.

-     Je sais qui de Drago ou Severus est le père de l'enfant d'Harry.

-     Comment tu es arrivée à ta conclusion, Granger, fit Alastor

-     Après que Lucius se soit attaqué à Ron, Harry et Drago se sont battus contre lui. Et à un moment, ils ont tous les deux jetés un _Expelliarmus._ Sauf qu'au lieu de voir Lucius touché par deux sorts, il a été touché par un unique et surpuissant. Les sorts d'Harry et Drago avaient fusionnés juste après être sortis de leurs baguettes. Et je sais que ce genre de chose ne survient qu'entre jumeaux, personnes qui disposent de baguette sœurs ou jumelles et d'âmes-sœurs.

-     Donc Drago est le père de l'enfant d'Harry ! Génial, ça va lui faciliter la tâche, firent les jumeaux

-     Non, fit Fleur. Severuz et Drago zont touz les deux les pères de l'enfant d'Arry. Me regardez pas avec dez'yeux ronds, nous zommes dans le monde magique, lez'amis. Hermione dit que Drago est l'âme-sœur d'Arry tandis que Ziriuz et Remuz disent qu'il était en couple avec Drago et Severuz. Vu que Drago avait disparu de la zirculazion depuis la fin de zes études à Pot'de'Lard, za veut dire qu'ils se sont mis en couple pendant qu'ils étaient encore là-bas...

-     Drago étant l'âme-sœur d'Harry, Rogue aurait dû être mis à l'écart sur le moyen terme, continua Hermione. Or, ils sont restés ensemble pendant plus de cinq ans. Ce qui veut dire que Severus est également l'âme-sœur d'Harry. Ils forment un triplet amoureux... Oh, j'ai lu que c'était extrême rare, d'autant plus que...

-     La magie faisant bien les choses, à partir du moment où le lien avec tes âmes-sœurs est établi et que celles-ci sont en vie, la personne qui a la capacité de porter les enfants du couple portera un enfant qui aura les caractéristiques de tous les membres du couple, qu'ils aient tous participé à l'acte ayant généré la grossesse ou non, la coupa Lily. Donc d'un point de vue génétique, mon futur petit-enfant à trois parents.

-     C'est quoi, la génétique ? Demanda Sirius

-     Oh, juste un truc moldu qui permet de savoir qui sont tes parents et tout un tas d'autre truc sur ta santé. Cela sert un peu comme un sortilège d'héritage mais en plus complexe, répondit Lily.

-     Ce qu'Harry défendra coûte que coûte, c'est son cœur et son avenir, intervint Luna. Même s'il le fera inconsciemment.

-     Attendez... Luna, tu as dit la même chose à Oxford. Se rappela Hermione

-     Oui, exactement les mêmes mots. Et en y réfléchissant, Harry était déjà enceint lors de la bataille. Si on considère le bébé comme son avenir, il l'a bien défendu inconsciemment. Et je me souviens que Drago a... Réagit bizarrement quand Harry a mentionné le fait qu'il était caché chez Rogue. Comme s'il ne devait pas le savoir, S'exclama Neville

-     Mais ce n’est pas logique ! S'il était en couple avec eux, c'est normal qu'il sache que Malfoy se trouvait chez Rogue. S'interrogea Maugrey

-     Si, c'est logique. En tout cas, ça l'ai pour Harry, dont la dernière expérience amoureuse en mémoire est une certaine Cho Chang en 5e année, fit Remus. Il n'a aucun souvenir de sa relation avec nos deux Serpentards.

Tout le monde resta sous le choc pendant quelques minutes avant que James ne le brise.

-     Mais pourquoi ils n'ont rien dit ! S'excite James

-     Oh, Cornedrue, soit un peu logique. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Harry n'a jamais annoncé qu'il les fréquentait ?  Soupira Remus.

-     Je suis un tableau, je ne suis pas fait pour être logique mais pour harceler mon fils de se dépêcher de continuer la lignée familiale. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être un souci actuellement.

-     Il n'a rien dit parce qu'il a pensé que tout le monde le prendrait mal qu'il sorte avec le fils du bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui et un Mangemort reconnu, même si espion pour notre camp. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Pleurnicha Sirius

-     Dans zette optique, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment aller au ministère en dizant qu'Arry a des problèmes de mémoire. Remarqua Fleur

-     Nous devons donc confronter nos 2 tourtereaux délaissés sur les circonstances de cette perte de mémoire. Et voir s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour régler la situation d'ici là. Conclua Hermione.

* * *

 

Pendant que sa situation était discutée à l’étage d’en-dessous, Harry était resté dans sa chambre, assis dans un fauteuil. Suite à la déclaration de ses parrains, il avait complètement paniqué. Il était certes gay mais il n'avait aucune relation de ce type, et surtout pas au point pour se retrouver enceint. En tout cas, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Et il semblait que Sirius et Remus étaient assurés qu'il avait eu une relation sérieuse avec un autre homme. Et aussi que sa mémoire avait été effacée. Après le départ des deux ex-Gryffondor, Harry avait demandé à Dobby de lui apporter tous les livres de la bibliothèque Potter qui parlait de grossesse. Il avait jeté plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, qui avaient confirmé la déclaration des deux Maraudeurs.

Il était enceint de 5 mois d'une petite fille en parfaite santé.

Il posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat, les grossesses masculines ne commençant à devenir visible qu'à partir du 6e mois.

Il allait être Papa... Il allait enfin avoir sa famille rien qu'à lui...

Sa soudaine bonne humeur fut soudain arrêtée quand il pensa à l'autre père de sa petite fille. Il avait interrogé ses oncles et il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'identité de son amant oublié. Et il ne pouvait que les rejoindre et accepter qu'une grande partie de sa mémoire ait été effacée puis modifiée. Sans doute un fait de Mangemorts. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de lui faire retrouver la mémoire ? Ou de tout recommencer à zéro et le conquérir. Ou plutôt reconquérir. Harry se mît à pleurer à chaudes larmes quand il arriva à la conclusion que le père de sa fille devait être le fils d'un Mangemort refusant de suivre les traces de son père et que celui-ci se refusait à l'approcher pour le protéger des derniers mages noirs en goguette. Et qu'il devait être en train de souffrir, se disant qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur leur amour, sur leur avenir... Harry s'essuya les yeux et renifla. Il conjura une plume et une feuille de papier pour faire la liste de tous les fils de Mangemorts qu'il connaissait.

_Vincent Crabbe - Mangemort et fils de Mangemort. Larbin, ne sait pas réfléchir par lui-même. Mort à Oxford. AUCUNE CHANCE_

_Gregory Goyle - Mangemort et fils de Mangemort. A peine mieux que Crabbe. Condamné à vie à Azkaban. AUCUNE CHANCE_

_Blaise Zabini - fils de la veuve noir, donatrice au mouvement suprématiste de Voldy. Parti faire ses études en Italie juste après Poudlard, ne reviens qu'au moment de Noël et des grandes vacances. PEU PROBABLE_

_Théodore Nott - fils de Mangemort mais n'a pas pris la marque. Pas présent à Oxford, donc aucune condamnation. A étudié politique et droit à Cambridge. Souvent croisé en soirée inter-universités. PROBABLE_

_Drago Malfoy - fils de Mangemort mais n'a pas pris la marque. En cachette depuis la fin de Poudlard chez S. Rogue. Combattu avec l'Ordre à Oxford. TRÈS PEU PROBABLE_

Harry regarda de nouveau sa liste et soupira. Tout semblait converger vers Nott, à qui il n'avait même pas adressé la parole pendant leur temps à Poudlard et en même temps, il mourrait d'envie que Drago soit le père de sa fille. Au moins, si jamais il fallait un beau-père pour sa petite princesse, il savait avec qui tenter.

-                 Fiston ?

-                 Oui, Papa ?

-                 C’est quoi cette liste ?

-                 Oh ! C’est une liste des... pères potentiels de ta future petite-fille.

-                 Le bébé est une fille ! Génial ! Ça fait plus de 5 générations qu’aucune fille n’est née dans la famille ! Qui que ce soit qui t’ais mis en cloque, j’espère qu’elle héritera de tes yeux.

-                 James ! fit Lily

-                 Bah quoi, Lily ? Tu n’aimerais pas que tes petits-enfants possèdent tes yeux ?

-                 Tu pourrais le dire de manière plus élégante. Attends que j’aille en parler à ta mère.

-                 D’accord, d’accord. Je m’excuse, fils.

-                 Pas grave, papa,  répondit Harry en rigolant.

-                 Bon, il y a qui sur cette liste ?

-                 Tous les fils de Mangemort que je connais.

-                 Euh... pourquoi des fils de Mangemort ? demanda Lily, mal à l’aise

-                 Il est évidemment que j’ai eu la mémoire effacée. Les questions qui se posent sont comment et pourquoi mon... conjoint n’a pas prévenu les autorités à ce sujet. Je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu’il devait être issu d’une famille de Mangemort car se sont les seuls que je vois avec une raison pour m’attaquer. De plus, s’il est issu d’une telle famille, il n’a prévenu personne parce que soit sa famille lui fait du chantage sur ma protection, soit il savait que le Ministère ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. Après tout, qui imaginerait le grand Harry Potter de sortir avec quelqu’un issus d’une famille adepte de la magie noire ?

-                 Ça se tient, répondit pensivement James. La liste est composée de qui ?

-                 Je n’ai mit que les fils de Mangemort ou de supporteurs de Voldemort certifiés par l’Ordre. Donc il n’y a que Crabbe qui est mort lors de la bataille, Goyle qui est enfermé à Azkaban, Blaise Zabini qui a déménageait en Italie et qui revient que pendant les vacances, Nott que je me souviens avoir aperçu à quelques soirées étudiantes et lors des concours de débat. Et puis Drago Malfoy, qui est réapparu de nulle part lors de la bataille. Enfin, pas totalement de nulle part. Je suis sûr qu’il devait crécher chez Severus Rogue, même si celui-ci répétait à Dumbledore qu’il ne savait pas où le trouver.

-                 Une belle liste, dit rapidement Lily. Il faut juste creuser un peu plus avec les registres du Ministère concernant la bataille, les archives concernant la première guerre, la liste d’élèves de Poudlard et de Cardiff...

-                 Lily, du calme. Tu vas lui donner la nausée. Comme s’il en avait pas suffisamment en ce moment, rigola James.

-                 Oh, idiot ! fit Lily en tapant sur le bras de son mari

Harry rigola de bon cœur face au comportement des toiles de ses parents. Même si cela lui prenait jusqu’à la fin de sa grossesse pour retrouver son amant et père de sa fille, au moins il savait sur qui compter pour lui remonter le moral.


	14. Interférences

Molly était en train de faire le ménage dans la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle entendit la cheminée du Terrier s'activer. Ginny étant parti au travail juste après avoir déposé Ron a sa séance de rééducation, elle se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être quand elle entendit une voix très familière.

-     Molly Prewett Weasley, je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous discutions.

-     Tante Muriel ? Que me vaut votre venue ?

-     Ne joue à cela avec moi. Je suis venue parler d'un certain Harry James Potter.

-     Oh, ma tante ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il nous traiterait comme cela...

-     Je ne suis pas comme ton défunt mari, paix à son âme. Tu ne vas pas m'avoir avec tes belles paroles. Donc tais-toi et va t'asseoir dans ce qui te sert de salon.

Molly, obéissant à sa tante centenaire, alla s'asseoir sur le sofa tandis que la sorcière acariâtre jeta son dévolu sur le fauteuil.

-     Bien, commençons par le début. Tu es une honte à la famille Prewett, quand bien même nous soyons les deux dernières à porter ce nom. A croire que tu as hérité de la stupidité de ton père et de son frère. Ignatius a fait un très bon mariage avec une famille noble mais n'a pas rentabilisé la chose en procréant. Quant à ton père, il a dilapidé le capital familial comme si nous avions la fortune Malfoy, d’autant plus sans penser à te constituer une dot décente auparavant. Tes frères ont eut la bonne idée de devenir des aurors mais la mauvaise de rejoindre le petit groupe de Dumbledore et regarde où cela les a mené.

-     L'Ordre du Phoenix a fait beaucoup plus contre Vous-savez-qui et ses troupes que le Ministère !

-     Mais à quel prix ? Tes frères, les Potter, les McKinnon et une bonne partie des Bones morts, les Londubat internés... Mais revenons à nos moutons. Jusqu'à présent, les Prewett ont toujours été des combattants, ils n'ont jamais renoncés dans l'adversité. J’admets que ton mariage avec le fils de Septimus Weasley n'était pas de ton fait et a été décidé pour des raisons pécuniaires, en notre défaveur même si les Weasley n'ont pas gagnés grand chose en retour. Sauf que tu as décidé qu'il était mieux de te complaire dans la difficulté, financière de surcroît, que de t'en sortir. Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit qu'avec un seul salaire d'employé minable au Ministère, vous auriez à peine les moyens d'élever 3 enfants, encore moins 7 !

-     Mais je voulais une fille...

-     Parlons-en de ta fille ! Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas trop à me plaindre de l'éducation de tes enfants et de leur situation. William dispose d'un très bon poste pour un sorcier chez Gringotts et il s'est marié avec une jeune héritière, certes étrangère et avec du sang de créature, mais il n'empêche qu'il a élevé sa situation sociale. Charles a un poste risqué mais très bien payé. Dommage qu'il ait été obligé d'aller au fin fond de l'Europe pour l'obtenir. Perceval semble avoir hérité de l'ambition d'Ignotius et d'en tirer quelque chose. Certes, ce n'est pas très original un poste au Ministère mais travailler directement avec le Ministre lui-même, aussi con soit-il, dès sa deuxième affectation, ce n'est pas rien. Les jumeaux...  Une des raisons qui me prouvait que tu aurais dû te contenter de tes trois aînés. J'ai toujours pensé que leurs blagues et autres bêtises étaient signe d'une éducation laxiste. Je doute de cela désormais, maintenant que c'est ce qui leur permet de gagner leur vie. Après il y a Ronald, qui semble ne jamais rien faire par lui-même...

-     Il est tout de même devenu auror...

-     Effectivement mais j'ai utilisé quelques faveurs pour consulter son dossier. Tu savais que ses résultats ne lui donnaient accès qu'à une seule université pour ce cursus, même avec sa fonction de préfet que je me demande d'ailleurs par quel miracle il a obtenu et conservé ? Et que cette université l'avait mise sur liste d'attente ? Et qu'il a été accepté à la dernière minute quand ils se sont rendu compte de l'identité de son meilleur ami ? Ton fils a, plus ou moins involontairement, dû sa brève carrière d'auror qu'à ses fréquentations et on ne peut pas dire qu'il leur ai rendu honneur. Venons-en à la petite Ginevra. Tu as pourri cette gamine en la nourrissant de rêves, lui faisant croire que c'était son droit de devenir la nouvelle Lady Potter. Dis-moi, elle souhaite vraiment être journaliste ou c'était juste en attendant de se marier et de faire comme toi, à savoir vivre sur l'argent de son mari et pondre des gosses tous les 2 ans ?

-     De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Mes enfants vont tous s'élever socialement et par la même occasion, élever les noms de Weasley et Prewett !

-     En ce qui concerne William, Charles, Perceval, George et Frédéric, oui. Mais pas pour Ronald. Son handicap le condamne désormais à un poste de bureau et son parcours scolaire ni son tempérament ne lui garantissent beaucoup de promotions d'ici la retraite. Quand à Ginevra, ses mensonges dans la presse et la réaction provoquée chez Lord Potter la prédestine à finir vieille fille.

-     Ma tante ! Quand je vous dis qu'Harry nous a trompés. Il a laissé croire à Ginny qu'il l'épouserait !

-     Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Molly ! J'ai assisté au mariage de William et de sa française, Fleur. J'ai rencontré Harry Potter. J'ai discuté avec Harry Potter. J'ai observé Harry Potter. Et tu sais quelle est ma conclusion ? Harry Potter est jeune homme humble, respectueux, qui a toujours considéré Ginevra comme une petite sœur et rien d'autre. Il a considéré cette famille comme celle qu'il aurait aimé avoir et il a été capable de me dire des choses que seule une personne totalement intégré à cette famille aurait pu connaître. Mais il semble que la réciproque ne soit pas vrai car à en croire ce qui m'a été rapporté, Ronald ne semblait  pas au courant de l'orientation sexuelle de son meilleur ami et est particulièrement révolté à ce sujet. Et Ginevra a été particulièrement aveugle à ce sujet également, tellement elle était enfoncée dans ce fantasme que tu lui as constitué.

-     Osez me dire que vous trouvez cela naturel ! Qu'il aime les hommes ! Ce jeune homme rêve et a besoin d'une famille ! Ma fille pourra lui apporter cela !

-     Pour moi, tous les types de couples se valent. Et le jeune Lord Potter à plus que la puissance nécessaire pour concevoir avec son futur partenaire. Tout dépend si l'heureux élu sera celui qui porte l'enfant ou non...

-     Ah ah ! Parce que vous croyez qu'un Lord va se laisser... Se laisser prendre !

-     Si Lord Potter est de ceux qui préfèrent recevoir, oui, il risque d'y avoir un petit problème, fit la matriarche Prewett à elle-même. Il n'y a pas énormément de sorciers qui auraient la puissance nécessaire pour ensemencer ce jeune homme. Hormis ce vieux débris de Dumbledore, peut-être. Et puis il faudrait ajouter que la personne soit intéressée dans le même sexe...

-     Ne me dites pas que vous cautionnez...

-     Nous sommes dans le monde magique, Molly. Beaucoup plus de possibilités nous sont ouvertes que dans le monde moldu. Je pense qu'il est mauvais de se restreindre quand il n'y a pas de raisons valables. Mais le cœur du problème est que Ginny à colporter des mensonges envers un Lord, que ledit Lord a été dans l'obligation de démentir de manière assez complète et radicale, amenant honte et déshonneur sur notre famille. Et c'est cela qui doit être régler.

Pendant que Muriel réfléchissait, Molly resta silencieusement assise sur le sofa. Sa grande-tante lui avait toujours fait un peu peur et elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié mais étant la dernière Prewett à avoir encore un peu de fortune, elle avait toujours été la première personne vers qui se tourner quand il y avait des problèmes d'argent assez importants. Elle savait donc que ronger son frein était la meilleure des solutions, d’autant plus que l’état actuel des finances familiales allaient nécessiter, d’ici peu, de frapper à sa porte.

-     Malgré le niveau magique limite médiocre de Ronald, Ginevra dispose d'une bonne puissance... C'est la parfaite solution.

-     Ma tante ?

-     Tu vas t'entretenir avec Lord Black et lui proposer ta fille comme porteuse pour les futurs enfants de son héritier.

-     Nous... Nous ne sommes pas en position de demander cela !

-     Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas pensé à cette solution.

-     Si, j'y avais pensé ma tante. Mais les critères pour déposer une requête de porteuse sont stricts et n’ont guère évolué depuis le dernier cas recensé, au 17e siècle. L’un des principaux critères est d’être lié à l’une des familles à qui sont faite la proposition. Or la mère d’Arthur, Cedrella Black, a été reniée quand elle a épousé Septimus et toutes nos autres connexions possibles avec les Black et les Potter remontent à trop loin pour pouvoir être prises en compte. Nous avons donc dû renoncer à cette solution.

-     Si tu restes au lien du sang, oui tu n'as que Cedrella. Mais si tu prends en compte toute les alliances.., aurais-tu déjà oublié le nom de jeune fille de Lucretia, la femme de ce cher Ignotius ?

Muriel vit petit à petit la compréhension s'afficher sur le visage de sa petite-nièce.

-     Comme je disais, cette chère Lucretia est également née dans la famille Black. Elle était d'ailleurs la sœur d'Orion, le père de Sirius. Elle était également une petite-cousine de Cedrella. Une autre petite-cousine de cette pauvre Cedrella, Walburga, la mère de Sirius. Son père, Pollux, avait 2 sœurs. La plus jeune, Dorea, a épousé un certain Charlus, jeune frère de Lord Fleamont Potter, le grand-père de notre cher Harry. Tu vois, tu as les connexions nécessaires pour présenter ta requête à Lord Black.

-     Mais est-ce qu'il acceptera ?

-     Alors ça, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Si je doute fort que Lord Potter soit un idiot, Lord Black l'est encore moins, vu la famille dont il est issu. C'est toi qui as créé ce problème avec ta fille, c'est à toi de le régler. Bon, il se fait tard.

La vieille sorcière se dirigea alors vers la cheminée et pris un peu de poudre de cheminette. Alors qu'elle se plaça dans l'antre, elle ajouta d'un ton mauvais.

-     Mais j'y pense. Comme Harry Potter n'a pas de sang Black récent dans les veines, ce cher Sirius a dû recourir à une adoption par le sang, en faisant de lui un Black à part entière. C'est marrant que pour quelqu'un qui n'a l'air de jurer que par Dumbledore et la couleur de ses robes, tu cherches à marier ta fille dans une telle famille. Après tout, l’un des frères de Walburga était le père de Bellatrix Lestrange et a eu Lucius Malfoy comme gendre. Sans parler de toutes les autres familles ayant engendré des Mangemorts que l'on trouve dans leur ancêtres. Je me rappelle de ma regrettée amie Belvina Black, dont le beau-père n'était autre que Caractarus Beurk. Tu sais, le fondateur de cette boutique dans l'allée des Embrumes...

Et sur cela, Muriel lâcha la poudre de cheminette et se volatilisa dans des flammes vertes. Laissant une Molly devenue passive sur le sofa. Elle ne réfléchissait pas au fait qu'elle souhaitait marier son unique fille dans une famille à mauvaise réputation dans le seul but d'être aisée financièrement. Non, cette vieille bique de Muriel avait remis la possibilité pour Ginny de jouer les porteuses en perspective. Il fallait juste bien tourner la chose pour que ni Sirius ni Harry ne puisse refuser.

* * *

 Quelques jours après la visite de Muriel, Molly en reçut une nouvelle.

-     Bonjour Molly. Comment allez-vous ?

-     Albus ! Je vais bien et vous ? Vous voulez un cookie ?

-     Volontiers, volontiers.

Albus suivi alors Molly dans la cuisine et s'asseya à la table familiale. La rouquine revint de la cuisine avec une assiette remplie des petits gâteaux et s'assit en face de son ancien directeur.

-       Vos gâteaux sont délicieux, comme toujours... Je suis venu pour prendre des nouvelles.

-       Je ne peux vous cacher que c’est difficile maintenant qu’Arthur n’est plus là. Il y a la rééducation de Ron qui a un certain prix et même avec ce qu’on touche pour son état et Arthur, joindre les deux bouts est un plus grand casse-tête que quand j’avais tous les enfants à la maison.

-       Vos autres fils peuvent vous aider. Ainsi que la jeune Ginny.

-       Un désaccord est survenu avec les aînés. Certes, Charlie et Bill travaillent à stabiliser mes finances mais l’un travaille à l’étranger quand l’autre est marié et pourrais également quitter le pays. Et je ne suis pas sûre que Ginny reste encore longtemps à _La Gazette_ et si elle retrouve un poste rapidement, je doute qu’il soit aussi bien payé.

-       Je suppose que cela fait suite à l’interview d’Harry. Franchement, Molly, je ne sais quoi vous dire. Harry a changé depuis que Sirius en a obtenu la garde et je dois vous dire qu’il m’arrive parfois de ne pas le reconnaître. A plusieurs reprises, j’ai cru avoir un Serpentard en face de moi plutôt qu’un Gryffondor.

-       Les gens changent, Albus. Bien que je n’aurais pas pensé que celui qui subisse le plus de changements soit Harry. Il n’a plus rien du jeune garçon timide qui cherchait la plateforme 9 ¾.

-       Ne lui cherchez pas d’excuses, ma chère Molly. Cette histoire de noblesse lui ai monté à la tête. Il se met à traiter de manière irrespectueuse des personnes qui lui ont ouvert grands les bras et les portes de leur maison.

-       Je ne pense pas que le fait d’annoncer qu’il a une orientation contre-nature soit une manifestation du fait qu’il prenne trop à cœur son statut dans la société. Je suis cependant chagrinée de ne pas m’être rendu compte plus tôt qu’il avait un problème.

Albus se senti subitement gêné. Il n’avait pas cru Molly aussi peu ouverte d’esprit. Il connaissait la position générale des familles Weasley et Prewett sur les personnes avec une part d’hérédité non-humaine mais au grand jamais, il n’avait imaginé que cela pouvait être un masque pour une homophobie assez profonde. Heureusement qu’il avait caché son apparent célibat derrière sa dédicacion au devoir sinon l’Ordre aurait été beaucoup moins rempli. Mais pour que son nouveau plan fonctionne, il devait passer outre. Molly avait autant à gagner que lui dans sa réussite. Si ce n’est plus.

-       Au-delà de cela, le problème vient du fait qu’Harry s’est, sans aucun doute, rendu rapidement compte que Ginny lui faisait des avances et même s’il n’y a pas répondu, il ne l’a pas éconduit non plus. Je ne suis pas étonné que Sirius l’ai laissé faire, lui-même ayant eu une réputation plutôt sulfureuse dans sa prime jeunesse, ajouta Albus. Il revient à des personnes de confiance de lui faire voir ses torts et de l’amener à les corriger.

-       Qu’avez-vous en tête, Albus ?

-       Je sais que la famille Weasley a toujours été opposée aux mariages arrangés. De fait, si Harry et Ginny étaient amenés subitement à se marier, cela serait trop suspicieux. La seule solution pour que sa réputation et celle de votre famille ne soient pas entachées est de la positionner comme étant la future mère porteuse des enfants d’Harry. Il ne restera plus qu’à faire croire que la presse à mal interpréter les déclarations de votre fille.

-       Oh mais c’est que ma tante Muriel me disait il y a quelques jours ! Et il s’avère que nous avons des connexions proches avec la famille Black au-delà de la mère d’Arthur, rendant possible le dépôt d’une requête.

-       Très bien. Je suis sûr que Sirius n’y trouvera rien à redire. En effet, les chances qu’Harry trouve un partenaire suffisamment puissant afin de procréer naturellement sont très minces. Je connais d’ailleurs quelques jeunes hommes tous à fait respectables à présenter à notre jeune Lord. Et si certains s’entendent bien avec votre fille, tout est pour le mieux.

-       Oh, mais c’est parfait Albus. Ginny prépare actuellement sa requête et dès que c’est fait, j’irais la présenter à Sirius. Il ne pourra refuser, d’autant plus qu’Harry et Ginny se connaissent depuis longtemps.

-       Faites donc, Molly. Faites donc. Je vais essayer de faire entendre raison au jeune Harry et bientôt, toute cette sordide histoire sera derrière nous.


	15. Confrontation

Ils étaient de nouveau tous au Manoir Potter. Cela faisait à peu près deux semaines que Sirius avait confiné Harry dans sa demeure ancestrale. Il avait songé à le ramener à Londres mais il avait subitement reçu un nombre impressionnant de visites ou de feux de cheminette de membres de l’Ordre qu’il avait décidé que ce n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour que son filleul se repose et planifie l’arrivée de sa fille. Et surtout il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir débarquer Dumbledore, qui avait été affreusement silencieux depuis son appel à Maugrey.

Sirius était retourné au Magenmagot, reprenant son siège ainsi que celui d’Harry. Drago avait toujours l’air déconfit même s’il le cachait un peu mieux. Il n’avait pas demandé spécialement d’informations sur Harry mais Neville n’était pas dupe. Il l’avait observé au début de chaque séance et avait vu l’espoir dans son regard disparaître à chaque fois que Sirius annonçait qu’il serait le représentant pour le siège d’Harry. En conclusion, l’état de santé de Lord Potter était le principal intérêt de Lord Malfoy. Et sans doute de Lord Prince également.

-            Il faut que l’on parle à Severus et Drago, fit Remus. Harry en est déjà à 6 mois de grossesse et l’identité du père de sa fille commence à le tarauder. Il est tout de même arrivé à la conclusion qu’il s’agissait d’un fils de Mangemort et son choix se porte actuellement sur Théodore Nott ! Lui a-t-il au moins parlé durant leurs années à Poudlard ?

-            Et comment on les aborde ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Harry a la mémoire en compote depuis mi-août et il n’avait parlé à personne de leur relation, remarqua Fred.

-            On y va de but en blanc. J’observe Drago à chaque séance du Magenmagot depuis l’hospitalisation d’Harry et concrètement, il a l’air au supplice. Je lui dis tout simplement qu’il n’est plus aussi bon comédien qu’avant. Il me dit comment tout cela est arrivé, il vient avec Severus pour parler à Harry et tout est réglé, répondit Neville

La pièce se trouva silencieuse après sa déclaration et tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur lui.

-            Ce n’est pas con... commença James depuis un cadre du salon. Plus vous tournez autour du pot, et moins cela n’arrange les choses pour Harry.

-            Très bien. Vu que c’est toi qui a proposé cette solution, Neville, ça te gênera pas de la mettre en application avec Drago ? argumenta Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

Par Morgane ! Dans quoi il s’était fourré ?

* * *

 Deux jours plus tard, Neville était en pleine session du Magenmagot. Sauf qu’il ne suivait pas vraiment les débats car son attention était porté sur Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci ne semblait pas non plus prêter attention à ses alentours. Comment allait-il l’aborder ? La bataille d’Oxford exceptée, il n’avait jamais eu une discussion normale avec le blond. Lors de leurs années à Poudlard, celui-ci l’avait plus ou moins tyrannisé jusqu’à... jusqu’à leur 6e année, période à laquelle aurait commencé sa relation avec Harry dixit Luna.

Bon ! Qui ne tente rien n’a rien et il devait bien cela à Harry après que celui-ci lui ai sauvé la vie à la fin de leur 7e année. C’est donc armé d’un courage qu’il ne se connaissait pas, ce qui n’était pas peu dire pour un ancien Gryffondor, que Neville aborda Drago à la sortie de la séance.

-            Drago ?

-            Londubat ? Que me veux-tu ?

-            Puis-je te parler ? Dans ton bureau, c’est important.

Le blond indiqua alors à son ancien camarade de promotion de le suivre. Une fois arrivés, Drago laissa son inquiétude se transformer en colère.

-            Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. Et rapidement. J’ai d’autres choses à faire.

-            Comme te morfondre sur l’état de santé d’Harry ? Devant l’état de choc du blond, Neville continua. Ne pense même pas à nier, je sais tout. Ou du moins les grandes lignes. Sirius, Remus et Luna ont découvert que toi ainsi que Severus Rogue, vous étiez les âmes-sœur d’Harry et que vous étiez dans une relation jusqu’au mois d’août. Date à laquelle, pour une raison inconnue, Harry a eu sa mémoire modifiée au point que la dernière relation sentimentale dont il se souvienne soit un baiser avec Cho Chang en 5e année.

-            Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-            Qu’est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Que vous avez été attaqué par des Mangemort et que l’un de mes amis a eu la mémoire effacée et remodelée ? Que vous n’avez pas reporté l’attaque à cause de vos statuts d’alors, à savoir Mangemort et fils de Mangemort ? Je suppose que non. Mais le passage à Sainte-Mangouste d’Harry nous a permit de découvrir la raison pourquoi certaines de ses actions ne nous paraissaient pas évidentes de sa part. Et maintenant, on a un Harry en proie à la dépression car il pense avoir un amant quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse qui se tient volontairement éloigné de lui et souffre afin de le protéger.

Drago se passa alors la main gauche dans les cheveux et Neville y aperçu un anneau. Il ressemblait à un anneau d’union mais il était totalement neutre... une bague de promesse. Une tradition courante chez les sorciers aristocrates quand la situation ne permettait pas des fiançailles officielles.  Si Drago avait une bague de promesse, il devant en être de même pour Severus. Et pour Harry. Il cherchait juste à savoir où était celle du Gryffondor.

-            Jolie bague, Malfoy. Qu’avez-vous fait de celle d’Harry, une fois que vous vous êtes rendus compte qu’il ne se souvenait plus de vous ? Ou plutôt, qu’il ne se souvenait plus de vous comme il faudrait.

-            LA FERME, LONDUBAT ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Et sur cela, Drago sorti en trombe de son propre bureau.

 _« Bien,_ se dit Neville _. Il n’a pas nié leur relation. Sa réaction prouve toutefois qu’il craint encore des représailles. Ce qui veut dire qu’au moins un des mangemorts encore en fuite est impliqué... Et il faut qu’on découvre ce qu’ils ont fait de la bague de promesse. Ils n’ont quand même pas pu la garder ! »_.

* * *

 

 Hermione était assise dans le salon de ses parents, un livre à la main. Il s’agissait d’un livre de la bibliothèque Black relatif aux âmes-sœurs:  _Âmes-sœurs, un lien unique  _par Antéros Lovegood. Sans doute un parent de Luna. Elle voulait aider son meilleur ami à tout prix et pour le moment, personne n’avait de piste sérieuse. Pas même le portrait de Lily, qui pourtant avait été la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Et pas même elle. D’où la résolution d’en comprendre plus sur les liens d’âme-sœur et peut-être, avec cette nouvelle connaissance, avoir trouvé une idée pour rendrait la mémoire à Harry.

Elle l’avait vu lors de son dernier passage au Manoir Potter et il était à la fois rayonnant et déprimé. Rayonnant car à désormais 6 mois de grossesse, son ventre s’était considérablement arrondi et il avait toujours la main posé dessus. Ses yeux brillaient à l’idée de cette vie à naître et Hermione ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir vu aussi heureux. Mais en même temps, elle y décelait une douleur sous-jacente, celle d’être séparé du père sa fille, de l’homme qu’il aimait quand bien même il n’en aurait aucun souvenir. Et cela le minait de plus en plus.

La jeune fille arrêta ses réflexions et continua sa lecture. Alors qu’elle lisait le chapitre consacré aux différents aspects du lien, elle tomba sur un passage particulier.

_Lors d’époques où les manifestions de liens d’âmes-sœurs semblaient plus fréquentes, il était fréquent que les membres d’un tel lien soient victimes de jalousies amoureuses, rancœurs et autres querelles familiales. Les moyens de coertion les plus récurrents furent de l’ordre de sortilèges de contrôle et d’esclavage, de filtres d’amours et de potions d’asservissement, ainsi que l’usage de serments inviolables._

_Dans le cas d’un lien établis, le recours à de telles méthodes par un tiers se sont soldées par la mort d’un ou de tous les membres du lien dans les trois-quarts des cas, non pas du fait de la subjugation mais des actions qui ont été réalisées sous ces circonstances. Le quart restant a vu l’influence tierce annihilée par un objet ou un lieu représentatif, symbolique du lien. Il serait bon de rappeler que même réprimer par quelque moyen que ce soit, le lien est toujours existant et qu’en fonction de la puissance du sorcier subjugué, des réminiscences peuvent avoir lieu._

Hermione resta interdite pendant de longues minutes avant de se lever précipitamment et de sortir de la maison, livre à la main, et de transplaner à Square Grimmauld, où elle était sûre de trouver Sirius ou Remus. Elle venait de trouver la solution à la situation d’Harry. Une fois à Square Grimmauld, Hermione trouva Remus dans la bibliothèque. Sans dire un seul mot, elle lui brandit le livre sous le nez et lui fit lire le passage. Les yeux du lycanthrope s’illuminèrent.

-                 Il ne reste plus qu’à trouver un objet ou un lieu emblématique de leur relation, fit le sorcier.

-                 Je pense que l’endroit où Drago devait être caché doit être ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d’un lieu emblématique, dans la mesure où cela devait être le seul endroit où ils n’avaient pas besoin de se cacher mais je doute que l’on puisse y amener Harry, où que cela se trouve. Il nous reste donc l’objet emblématique.

-                 Objet emblématique de quoi ? fit Neville en arrivant par la cheminée

-                 J’ai découvert un moyen pour qu’Harry récupère sa mémoire. Il suffit qu’il entre en contact avec un objet emblématique de sa relation avec Drago et Severus.

-                 Comme une bague de promesse. fit le jeune homme. Devant les regards interrogateurs qu’il reçu, il expliqua. Je viens de confronter Drago. Il n’a pas confirmé ouvertement leur relation mais il m’a fait comprendre de ne pas m’emmêler et il avait l’air plutôt inquiet. Et il porte une bague de promesse. Je suis sûr qu’Harry en a une également. Il suffit juste de la trouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antéros : selon la mythologie grecque, il est l’un des cinq enfants d’Aphrodite et Arès et divinité de l’amour réciproque ou de l’aversion et de l’insensibilité. Il est supposé intervenir pour calmer les passions trop violentes (source : dictionnaire Larousse de mythologie grecque et romaine).


	16. Prises de tête

Hermione regardait le parchemin qu’elle avait entre les mains avec incrédulité. Elle était retournée à son poste au Ministère, laissant les recherches à Sirius et Remus. Ce matin, elle était arrivée pour trouver Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore, l’attendant avec une lettre à la main. Il était reparti aussi sec après qu’elle ait récupéré la lettre. Et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi. Car au regard du contenu de la lettre, le phœnix n’avait sans doute pas envie de finir rôti.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_J’espère que vous vous portez bien depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Ce qui remonte à la victoire contre Voldemort et ses troupes à Oxford, soit bien trop longtemps._

_Je vous ai toujours considéré comme une sorcière extraordinaire et particulièrement intelligente. Vous m’avez souvent rappelé le professeur McGonagall dans sa jeunesse. Et parfois une version féminine de moi-même. Et c’est parce que je vous sais intelligente que je me permets de vous envoyer cette missive._

_Il est courant dans un couple de se disputer, on ne peut toujours être sur la même longueur d’ondes. Il n’est pas non plus irrégulier de ne pas se parler pendant quelques temps suite à une dispute. Cependant, deux mois sans parler à son conjoint est au-delà de ce que je considère comme ‘’quelques temps’’. Il est temps de revenir vers Ronald, Hermione. Son état de santé a été fragilisé et ne pas avoir la femme qu’il aime auprès de lui ne l’aide pas dans sa convalescence. Ne souhaitez-vous pas qu’il puisse marcher de nouveau ?_

_Il serait également profitable pour Ron que son meilleur ami lui donne de ses nouvelles. Il semble qu’aucune des personnes ayant des contacts réguliers avec le jeune Mr Weasley n’ai eu des nouvelles d’Harry depuis son bref passage à Sainte-Mangouste début Décembre. Je doute qu’il est pu s’agir de quelque chose de sérieux. Et je suis également sûr que vous avez eu de ses nouvelles. Je vous serais gré de dire à Harry que le comportement qu’il abhorre ne lui ressemble pas et n’est pas digne de lui. Il a un devoir envers notre nation et se terrer dans une demeure ancestrale comme un snob du type de Lucius Malfoy ne rend service à personne et encore moins à lui et à son image publique._

_Je sais que vous comprendrez mon point de vue, Miss Granger, que vous serez faire entendre raison à Harry et le ramènerez vers sa famille, des personnes qui l’aime quoi qu’il fasse mais qui sauront également lui faire voir ses torts._

_Cordialement_

_A.W.B.P. Dumbledore_

_« S’il fallait faire un musée sur l’hypocrisie des hommes de pouvoir, cette lettre en serait la pièce maîtresse »,_  se dit Hermione.

Il ne faisait nul doute que Dumbledore était allé voir les Weasley et souhaitait marcher dans leurs plans débiles pour avoir accès à l’argent d’Harry. La seule raison plausible que la jeune fille trouvait à cela était le pouvoir. D’une manière ou d’une autre, Dumbledore voulait...

Et là, l’illumination se fit dans l’esprit de la jeune fille.

Harry évitant Maugrey à l’hôpital, Maugrey ayant été jusqu’à présent l’un des plus proches amis de Dumbledore.

L’interview d’Harry dans laquelle il niait être le protégé de Dumbledore.

Le serment de ne révéler la grossesse d’Harry à quiconque.

Cette lettre.

Tout faisait remonter à la dernière réunion officielle de l’Ordre du Phoenix, à laquelle elle n’avait pas assisté car elle veillait Ron. Et si cela remontait à cette date, cela voulait dire que c’était en rapport avec les évènements d’Oxford. Hermione se souvient alors avoir entendu chez les Weasley le fait que quelque chose était sorti de la cicatrice d’Harry avant de fusionner avec Voldemort. Quoi que cela soit, c’était d’une grande importance et Dumbledore, sans aucun doute au courant de cela, l’avait caché à Harry. La révélation avait donc eu lieu à la réunion et bien entendu, Harry n’avait pas dû apprécier la découverte de ce secret et refusait désormais d’être en contact avec Dumbledore. Lui faisait perdre le quelque niveau de pouvoir qu’il avait sur lui. Ce qui voulait dire que Dumbledore avait rejoint la machination Weasley pour regagner un certain contrôle sur le Sauveur. Le vieux mage la dégoutait. Il était encore plus manipulateur qu’un Mangemort infiltré au Ministère. Et il avait le culot de jouer avec son intellect. Elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait.

Hermione s’apprêtait à prendre un bout de parchemin et une plume pour écrire sa réponse enflammée quand elle fut interrompue par sa supérieure.

-                 Ah ! Hermione, vous voici. M. l’Ambassadeur, je vous présente Miss Hermione Granger, l’un de nos meilleurs éléments, qui vous fera visiter le Ministère. Miss Granger, voici Vladislav Zism, le nouvel ambassadeur bulgare et son assistant, Viktor Krum.

-                 Enchantééé, Miss Grangeeer.

-                 Moi de même, M. l’Ambassadeur. Ravis de te revoir Viktor.

-                 Moi aussi, Hermioneee. Tu es encore plus belle que lors du mariage de Fleur.

-                 Mer...merci., fit Hermione en rougissant.

Hermione et Viktor restèrent plusieurs instants à se regarder dans les yeux et l’Ambassadeur les regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant, il n’avait plus aucun doute. Il avait effectivement trouvé le parfait assistant pour rester avec lui en Angleterre pour une durée indéterminée.

* * *

 

 Quelques jours après la découverte d’Hermione, Sirius trouva enfin le temps de rechercher, parmi les affaires d’Harry restées au Square, la fameuse bague dont parlais Neville. Après tout, c’était ici qu’il avait eu sa première rencontre avec la mémoire magiquement déficiente de son filleul et Rogue avait eu la possibilité de venir dans la maison. Alors qu’il avait le nez fourré dans une commode, il sentit quelqu’un franchir les boucliers de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un _« Pop ! »_ et se retourna pour voir Kreattur.

-                 Kreattur informe Lord Black que Molly Weasley souhaiterait s’entretenir avec lui et qu’elle l’attend dans le salon bleu.

-                 Merci, Kreattur.

L’elfe de maison repartit après une révérence. Sirius se doutait très bien des raisons de la visite weasleysienne et s’étonnait tout de même du temps nécessaire pour venir lui prendre la tête. En effet, l’interview d’Harry datait de fin novembre et ils entamaient la 3e semaine de Janvier. Deux mois. Il espérait que le plan qu’elle avait concocté était réfléchi, histoire qu’il ne perde pas son temps plus que nécessaire. Il se décida à finir de fouiller la commode avant d’affronter la matriarche Weasley. Pour quelqu’un qui avait l’intention d’utiliser le mariage de sa fille pour entrer dans la bonne société, Molly ne respectait pas les convenances. L’Ordre du Phoenix étant en sommeil, rares étaient les personnes qui avaient encore des intérêts dans la demeure ancestrale des Black. Molly n’étant pas de la famille ni de ce que Sirius pouvait considérer comme une amie proche, elle n’avait aucune raison de venir sans prévenir. D’où le fait qu’il finissait la fouille de la commode avant de la rejoindre. De toute façon, ce n’était pas lui qui avait un besoin de communiquer.

Une fois la commode fouillée de fond en combles et aucune bague dans les mains, Sirius se dirigea enfin vers le rez-de-chaussée. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Molly devait être en train d’attendre. Et connaissant Kreattur, sans même un verre d’eau. Grand bien lui fasse.

-                 Bonjour, Molly. Que me vaut ta visite ?

-                 Bonjour, Sirius. Je suis venue prendre des nouvelles. Comment se porte Harry ? Je me fais un sang d’encre, je n’ai eu aucune nouvelles depuis son hospitalisation il y a plus d’un mois !

-                 Harry se porte bien, merci. Il se repose dans une demeure Black en Irlande. Il nous a juste fait une petite crise de surmenage magique.

-                 Oh ? Très bien. Tu pourras lui transmettre mes bons vœux de rétablissement.

-                 Je le ferais.

S’en suivi un silence assez lourd où Sirius regarda fixement la matrone rousse, dont les mains commençaient à suer.

-                 Pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd’hui, Molly ? La véritable raison. On sait tous deux que tu aurais pu envoyer une lettre à Harry pour prendre de ses nouvelles. De plus, rien ne te garantissait de le trouver ici. En ce qui me concerne, par contre...

-                 D’accord, d’accord. Moi, Molly Prewett veuve Weasley, présente au nom de ma fille, Ginevra Molly Weasley, une requête au profit des familles Black et Potter auprès de Lord Sirius Orion Black, troisième du nom.

Et sur ce, Molly présenta une pochette contenant des documents à Sirius. Celui-ci la prit puis en examina le contenu.

_« Du fait des liens de famille reliant la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Black à la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Potter et aux Anciennes Maisons Weasley et Prewett,_

_Au regard des affections sentimentales avérées de Lord Henry II James Potter, chef de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Potter et héritier de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Black,_

_La Maison Weasley, avec l’approbation de la Maison Prewett, offre sa fille Ginevra Molly en tant que porteuse de tout enfant nécessaire à la perpétuation des lignées Black et Potter ou désiré par Lord Potter._

_Si les Maison Black et Potter acceptent la présente requête et que Lord Potter venait à contracter des vœux d’union postérieurement à l’établissement de ce contrat, celui-ci sera étendu à la lignée du Lord Consort, dans la mesure du possible. »_

Le reste des documents présentaient les liens généalogiques entre les 4 familles, l’état de santé de Ginny ainsi qu’un résumé de ses capacités magiques ainsi que ce qui devait se ramener à... une lettre de motivation ?

Sirius dû rapidement se retenir de laisser la colère, non la rage transparaitre sur son visage. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait fallut deux mois à Molly. Elles avaient le culot de venir avec une requête de porteuse !!! Indépendamment de l’état actuel d’Harry, qui lui était heureusement inconnu, il s’agit purement et simplement d’une insulte aux Maisons Black et Potter. La tradition voulait que les requêtes de porteuse venant de familles extérieures à celles des époux ne surviennent qu’après minimum deux années de mariage, histoire de laisser une chance aux mariés. Et uniquement dans le cas où l’une des familles n’en avait pas déjà envisagée une telle solution dans le contrat d’union. Au-delà des intérêts personnels des deux femmes Weasley, la requête sous-entendait qu’Harry et/ou son potentiel époux ne se seraient pas assez puissants pour concevoir sans intervention quelconque.

Sirius n’avait qu’une seule envie, brûler ce tas de papier et dire à Molly où elle et sa fille pouvaient se mettre leur requête. Malheureusement, il se devait de la présenter à Harry dans la mesure où elle concernait également la famille Potter et qu’Harry en assumait officiellement la position de chef de famille depuis ses 17 ans. Juste pour éviter de devoir de l’argent à ces mégères. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il ne pouvait dire ce qu’il en pensait.

-                 Ainsi, c’est la solution que vous avez choisi.

-                 Comment ?

-                 Ne me prend pas pour un débile, Molly. Cette requête fait suite à l’interview d’Harry et aux quolibets qui doivent depuis se dire sur Ginny. Si je ne doute pas que cette idée a due traverser l’esprit d’une de vous deux, je doute que vous ayez eu de vous-mêmes l’audace de constituer cette requête puis de me la présenter. Après tout, la famille Weasley est connue pour ne pas être une grande défenderesse des traditions sorcières, quelles qu'elles soient. Généralement, c’est ce qui fait qu’on soit désigné comme traître à son sang. Je ne peux donc que supposer que Muriel y a apporté son grain de sel, afin que la famille garde un semblant de respectabilité. Tu pourras donc dire à ta grande-tante que tu as bien présenté la requête mais qu’elle a été refusée. Pas que Muriel s’attende à une autre réponse.

-                 Mais... Tu dois présenter la requête à Harry ! La Famille Black n’est pas la seule concernée par le contrat !

-                 En effet, je présenterais votre requête à Harry. Mais je connais mon filleul. Il refusera.

-                 Qu’en sais-tu, Sirius Orion Black ? Harry a été pendant tellement longtemps ignorant des pratiques et traditions sorcières que je doute que tu as pu les lui apprendre toutes depuis la proclamation de ton innocence. Et quand bien même il les connaîtrait, il ne peut refuser l’aide d’une famille qui l’a toujours considéré comme un fils.

-                 Mais à quel moment avez-vous commencé à le considérer comme un fils ? Avant ou après que j’en fasse mon héritier et que vous découvriez qu’il deviendrait l’un des sorciers les plus riches du pays ?

Devant le silence soudain de la rousse, Sirius éclata d’un rire mauvais.

-                 C’est ce que je me disais. Il y a plusieurs facteurs qui font qu’Harry refusera cette requête. Et vous ne valez pas la peine que je vous les explique. Mais je vais juste te dire une chose, Molly. Si, par je ne sais quel malheur, Harry accepte la requête arriviste et intéressée de Ginny, aucun des enfants qui naîtront sous ce contrat ne pourront hériter ou même toucher à la fortune Black. Ce qui veut dire qu’après Harry, le titre et la fortune Black iront directement à Drago Malfoy.

Sirius regarda alors avec plaisir l’horreur se dessiner sur le visage de Molly. La fortune des Potter était tout sauf minuscule mais elle n’arrivait pas à la cheville de la fortune Black. Loin de là. Pas que le fait de voir la majorité de l’argent sur lequel elle espérait mettre la main hors de sa porté fasse changer de projet à Molly et Ginny. Mais maintenant, tout le monde était fixé.


	17. Gringotts

Remus John Lupin était dans sa chambre au Square Grimmauld, à faire les cents pas. Ils avaient regardé tous les endroits possibles – et accessibles - où la bague de promesse d’Harry aurait pu se trouver. Et ils n’avaient rien trouvé. Il fallait absolument qu’Harry soit réuni avec Drago et Severus d’ici la naissance de leur fille. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

 

_ FLASHBACK _

_Remus était assis dans le petit salon du Manoir Potter. Il n’y avait que lui et Harry pour le moment. Quand il y avait plus de monde, ils se retrouvaient dans le salon de réception qui avait été utilisé pour la cérémonie d’exhumation.  Le petit salon était une pièce aux murs recouverts de boiseries, elles-mêmes encombrés d’une multitude de cadres. C’était ici que se trouvait la plupart des portraits des membres de la famille Potter. Il était donc en train de lire un livre sur les grossesses masculines quand Harry entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci fut aussitôt assailli par ses ancêtres, qui lui posaient trente-six mille questions relatives à son état._

-                 _C’est une future Lady ou un futur Lord ?_

-                 _C’est une fille._

-                 _J’espère qu’elle aura ton sourire. Et le nez de ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière...-arrière-grand-mère._

-                 _La naissance est prévue pour quand ?_

-                 _Elle est prévue pour mi-avril._

-                 _Ah, une Bélier, affinité pour le feu. Tout comme toi. Elle tiendra plus de toi que de son autre père..._

-                 _A ce propos, où est le sans aucun doute magnifique jeune homme à qui nous devons la nouvelle génération de Potter ?_

_A ce moment là, Remus leva la tête de son livre et regarda dans la direction d’Harry. Celui-ci se tenait devant les portraits la bouche fermée, incapable de répondre. Puis le loup-garou senti une odeur particulière, plutôt salée. Le regard du jeune héros était brillant de larmes et celui-ci porta la main sur son ventre avant de quitter la pièce. Remus l’entendit alors marcher rapidement vers l’escalier. Puis vers sa chambre. Dont la porte claqua. Ce qui ne l’empêcha nullement, avec son ouïe lupine, d’entendre son neveu pleurer. Alors qu’il se demandait s’il devait aller le consoler, ses pensées furent interrompues par le portrait d’Henry Potter, le grand-père de James._

-                 _Le père de sa fille...il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Quelque chose de grave ? James et Lily ne veulent rien dire, tout comme Dorea qui semble en savoir plus qu’il ne semble._

-                 _Pas exactement... On est certain qu’il est en vie et en bonne santé mais quelque chose est arrivé à Harry il y a plusieurs mois de cela qui fait qu’il...qu’il se tient à distance pour le protéger._

-                 _Je vois..._

_ FIN FLASHBACK _

 

Le loup-garou soupira. Dans l’impossibilité de trouver la bague, Sirius avait essayé de parler à Drago au Magenmagot. Sauf que celui ne venait plus, recourant à Théodore Nott pour être son représentant. Il avait également envoyé plusieurs lettres à Drago, Severus et même Narcissa mais elles étaient toutes revenues non ouvertes. A croire que, quoi qu’il se soit passé, les deux Serpentards avaient vraiment peur de mettre la vie d’Harry en danger.

-                 Un gallion pour tes pensées ? fit Sirius en s’appuyant sur le cadre de la porte de la chambre.

-                 Je pensais à Harry et à cette histoire de perte de mémoire. Il serait préférable qu’il découvre l’identité des pères avant d’avoir le certificat de naissance sous les yeux.

-                 Je suis d’accord avec toi. Mais on a regardé dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables qui pouvaient abriter cette fichue bague...

-                  Non... on n’a pas regardé partout.

-                 Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-                 On a regardé tous les endroits auxquels Harry avait accès et que nous pouvions accéder également. Mais pas ceux qui nous étaient inaccessibles.

-                 Où veux-tu en venir ?

-                 Dans le pire des cas, Drago et Severus sont en possession de la bague et je ne peux donc que supposer qu’elle se trouverait là où était caché Drago et où allait Harry quand il partait soi-disant se coucher.

-                 Et quel serais le meilleur des cas ?

-                 Nos amoureux transis ont mit la bague dans un lieu accessible uniquement d’Harry.

-                 ...Ses coffres à Gringotts !

Le fait qu’Harry soit l’héritier Black lui a donné droit à un _trust vault_ alimenté par le coffre principal de la famille Black, bien qu’il disposait initiallement déjà d’un tel compte sur le patrimoine Potter. En tant que chef de famille, Sirius pouvait voir l’état de tous les comptes au nom de personnes appartenant à la famille Black. Ce qui incluait automatiquement les comptes Potter. Ce qui lui permettait, malgré la majorité d’Harry, de voir les différents mouvements sur ses comptes. Donc si, comme l’espérait Remus, Severus ou Drago avait déposé la bague d’Harry dans l’un de ses coffres, il pourra le voir sur le relevé de compte. Remus vit alors son meilleur ami se précipiter vers la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Il en revint quelques instants plus tard avec un cahier en cuir.

-                 Ce livre me permet de suivre tous les mouvements sur les comptes appartenant à tous les membres de la famille Black. Je peux donc également y consulté les comptes Potter, vu qu’ils appartiennent à Harry.

-                 Parfait. J’espère qu’ils ont déposé la bague dans un de ses comptes parce qu’après, on est vraiment foutu.

-                 Il nous restera plus que dire la vérité à Harry. En espérant qu’il ne pense pas qu’on ait perdu la boule. Moi, Lord Sirius III Orion Black souhaite consulter les coffres d’Henry James Potter sur la période d’août dernier à aujourd’hui, dit Sirius en touchant le cahier de sa baguette.

Il l’ouvrit et vit une ribambelle de lignes sur le papier. Lui et Remus parcoururent le cahier jusqu’à ce que, sur l’une des lignes concernant le mois d’août pour le coffre principal Potter :

_Date : 17 août 2003_

_Opération : Dépôt_

_Type : bijoux_

_Origine : Lord S.T. Rogue-Prince (transfert magique)_

Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent. Le seul bijou que Severus pouvait déposer était la bague de promesse d’Harry. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir redonner le sourire à leur neveu.

* * *

 Sirius, Remus et Harry étaient à Gringotts, attendant près des wagons que Griphook reviennent avec le plan du coffre Potter. Sirius regardait son filleul et le trouvait plus joyeux, rayonnant même. Après tout, il savait qu’après leur visite à la banque, il se souviendrait du père de sa fille et qu’il pourrait remettre de l’ordre dans sa vie. Il pourra donc préparer la naissance sereinement. Et sans doute un mariage également.

-                 J’ai récupéré le plan du coffre principal de la famille Potter. Nous pouvons descendre. Je tacherais de régler la vitesse du wagon de manière à ce que vous ne soyez pas incommoder, Lord Potter, fit le gobelin

-                 Merci, Griphook.

Les trois sorciers montèrent dans le wagon à la suite du banquier et eurent droit à une petite balade dans les sous-sols de Gringotts. Une fois arrivés devant le coffre concerné, Sirius et Remus restèrent en retrait pendant qu’Harry et Griphook allèrent ouvrir le coffre. Le gobelin indiqua l’emplacement de l’écrin et Harry entra dans le coffre. Sirius le vit saisir ledit écrin puis commencer à revenir vers. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de celui qu’il considérait comme un fils quand celui-ci ouvrit l’écrin, observa ce qui ne pouvait être à son avis qu’une bague, saisir ladite bague et resté immobile, comme hypnotisé. Alors que Sirius, Remus et Griphook le regardaient avec espoir depuis l’extérieur du coffre, Harry disparut subitement du coffre.

-                 Mais...MAIS OU IL EST PASSE ??? se mit à hurler Sirius, secouant au passage un Remus abasourdi

-                 Je dirais... qu’il a transplané, fit son ami.

-                 Mais Remus, il est IMPOSSIBLE DE TRANPLANER DANS GRINGOTTS !!! Pareil pour les portoloins s’ils n’ont pas été créés par un gobelin ou avec leur autorisation !!! fit le Lord avant de se retourner vers un Griphook ricanant. Mais pourquoi vous rigolez ? Ça se trouve, il est blesser quelque part à cause des barrières magiques !

-                 Lord Black, Mr Lupin, calmez-vous. Tous les gobelins sont liés aux barrières entourant la banque et je peux vous certifier que oui, Lord Potter n’est plus dans l’enceinte du bâtiment et qu’il en est sorti par transplanage. Et non, je doute qu’il soit blessé étant donné qu’il a passé les barrières sans les faire  tomber. Intéressant d’ailleurs, cela prouve que Lord Potter est beaucoup plus puissant que nous le pensions... Je ne doute pas qu’il fera sa réapparition dans très peu de temps. Souhaitez-vous remonter ?


	18. Révélations

Une fois arrivé devant son coffre familial, Harry se dit que le gobelin n’aurait pas du prendre la peine de ralentir la vitesse du wagon puisqu’au final, il avait tout de même la tête qui tournait et une forte nausée. Après avoir repris son souffle, il alla ensuite ouvrir son coffre avec l’aide du gobelin.

\- D’après le plan, l’objet que vous chercher se trouve dans un petit écrin en velours bleu nuit sur la première étagère à votre droite en partant du bas.

Harry se dirigea vers l’étagère indiquée et remarqua un écrin correspondant à la description du gobelin. Il l’attrapa et se dirigea vers la sortie du coffre. Mais la curiosité eu raison de lui et il ouvrit l’écrin. Son contenu le fit s’arrêter au beau milieu du coffre.

Les cours d’étiquette que Sirius lui avait dispensée avaient également couvert les différents types de bijoux et leur signification. Il s’avait donc parfaitement que l’anneau en argent qu’il contemplait était une bague de promesse. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune héros. Le père de sa petite princesse voulait l’épouser !! Et c’est ce moment que choisit ladite princesse pour donner un coup de pied à son père, que celui interpréta comme _« Vas-y Papa ! Mets la bague ! »_. Alors Harry prit la bague dans sa main avec l’attention de l’enfiler sur le bon doigt quand subitement, il eu l’impression d’être transporter, comme s’il tentait simultanément d’utiliser un portoloin et de transplaner. Pourtant, il avait conscience d’être toujours dans son coffre à Gringotts. Cette impression s’agrémenta ensuite de sons, plutôt de voix, puis d’images. Des souvenirs. Pleins de souvenirs. Petit à petit, Harry comprit.

Sa fille avait deux autres pères : Drago Malfoy et Severus Rogue.

Ils étaient ses âmes-sœurs. Enfin, censés être.

Severus lui avait effacé la mémoire. Soi-disant pour le protéger.

Et au fil des souvenirs, de leur signification et de ce que cela provoquait chez lui, il se mit à ressentir deux sentiments. La colère.

Non la rage.

Et la trahison...

Et sans s’en rendre compte, Harry transplana en dehors du coffre et de la banque. Pour atterrir au beau milieu du salon familial du Manoir Prince.

Il ne fit pas attention à sa localisation ni aux deux personnes présentes près de lui, l’une assise sur le canapé à sa droite. L’autre, un peu plus loin en face de lui, debout face à une table et un livre à proximité. Jusqu’à ce qu’il entende une voix familière, celle de son ancien professeur de potion :

- Harry ?

Alors Harry leva les yeux, et pour la première de sa vie, on pouvait y déceler la plus pure des rages.

* * *

 

Severus était attablé dans le salon familial du Manoir Prince, en train de lire un livre tout en regardant Drago, assis sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Drago lui avait raconté la confrontation avec Londubat et depuis, son amant dépérissait. Il mangeait à peine, dormait très mal... Il revenait tous les soirs au Manoir pour s’assurer de son état de santé mais soir après soir, son inquiétude grandissait. Il ne savait pas comment Londubat avait découvert leur relation avec Harry mais même si le timide ex-Gryffondor pouvait accepter leur situation, cela ne garantissait en rien la réaction des autres proches d’Harry... Par mesure de protection, il avait fait installer des barrières anti-courrier sur le Manoir Prince et à Malfoy Hall qui renvoyaient à l’expéditeur toutes les lettres. Ainsi, si Londubat ou toute autre personne de la clique Rouge & Or cherchait à les contacter – plutôt menacer à son humble avis - sur ce sujet, ils verraient les missives leur revenir. Il n’empêche qu’il devait trouver un moyen pour redonner des couleurs à Drago...

Les pensées de Severus furent subitement interrompues par un bruit de transplanage. Il laissa ses réflexes d’espion prendre le dessus et se leva, baguette à la main. Il n’avait ressenti aucune perturbation dans les barrières magiques et cela l’inquiétait. Seuls Drago et lui-même connaissaient, ou plutôt se souvenaient, de l’existence du manoir... Se souvenaient...

- Harry ?

Severus n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Au point qu’il ne prit pas tout de suite conscience des changements physiques survenus chez son amant disparu. Quand celui-ci releva la tête à l’appel de son nom, Severus comprit qu’il était dans le pétrin. Les yeux d’Harry étaient brillants comme le sortilège de mort et sa magie s’échappait de son corps par volutes.

Drago, lui, avait pu observer Harry de profil. Il avait donc parfaitement remarqué l’embonpoint de l’ancien Gryffondor. Et cela fit _« Tilt ! »_ dans sa tête

L’évanouissement du jeune homme, son absence au Magenmagot, le fait qu’aucune information sur son compte ne paraissait à part ce que Sirius Black voulait bien donner.

Harry était enceint de leur enfant ! Et il semblait avoir retrouvé la mémoire par il ne savait quel miracle !

Mais rapidement, Drago comprit que l’humeur actuelle du jeune brun n’était pas des meilleures qui soient. Aussi, quand il commença à se diriger vers Severus, Drago se leva et essaya d’atteindre l’élu de son cœur.

 **-** Harry ! Laisses-nous t’expliquer !

Drago avait à peine fini sa phrase qu’il se trouva projeté sur le canapé, avant de se sentir affecter d’un _Incarcerem_ puis de se rendre compte qu’il était aussi victime d’un _Silencio_ quand il tenta d’appeler Harry. Celui-ci n’avait même pas sa baguette en main. Tandis qu’Harry s’avançait vers lui, Severus remarqua le changement dans sa démarche et par extension, dans son physique. Cette révélation venait à peine d’atteindre son cerveau qu’il ressenti une douleur aigüe au niveau du nez et de la partie droite de son visage, suivi par le brouillage de sa vue et la perte de son équilibre. Quand il sa vision redevint nette quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait à terre.

 **-** Vous savez, si vous vouliez rester que tous les deux, il fallait me le dire en face. Je serais parti sans dire un mot,prononça Harry

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois,répondit Severus

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, ça y ressemble. Je veux dire, ça fait plus de sept mois que vous n’êtes que tout les deux, comme un petit couple normal. S’il y a un lien d’âme-sœur, il n’existe qu’entre toi et Drago sinon tu ne m’aurais pas lancé ce sortilège.

\- J’ai fait ça pour te protéger !

 **-** Me protéger de quoi ? Parce que je n’ai pas été protégé du sentiment de douleur et de panique quand on m’a apprit que j’étais enceint et que je ne me souvenais même pas de l’identité du père de ma fille. Ou plutôt de ces pères. Je n’ai pas été protégé de l’angoisse qui grandissait en moi quand j’avais la certitude de devoir accoucher seul et puis d'élever mon enfant en tant que père célibataire. Elle est où ta protection, Severus ??? ELLE EST OÙ ???

\- Harry, s’il te plait..., tenta Severus en levant une main vers le jeune sorcier

\- NON ! Ne t’approche pas de moi ! Qu’aucun de vous deux ne s’approche de moi !!!

Harry lança un _Impedimenta_ informulé à Severus puis se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Avant de s’engouffrer dans l’antre, il se retourna et dévisagea ses anciens amants.

 **-** Ah ! Et n’espérez pas vous approcher de ma fille ou faire valoir un seul droit sur elle ! Et si vous le faites, je vous le ferais payer à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Et cela serait très facile. Après tout, je suis le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-a-vaincu. Ma parole seule vaut mieux que celles de deux personnes auxquelles sont rattachés les termes magie noire et Mangemort. Même avec des preuves de leur loyauté au Ministère ou à Dumbledore. Au fait, vous pouvez garder la bague.

Et sur cette phrase, Harry jeta la bague aux pieds de Drago puis s’engouffra dans la cheminée et quitta le Manoir. Par la même occasion, les sortilèges sur Drago et Severus prirent fin. Mais ils restèrent à leur place respectives, immobiles et sous le choc des paroles du jeune homme. Severus ne se décida à bouger que lorsqu’il entendit des pleurs provenir du canapé. Il porta sa main au visage et ressenti une douleur au dessus de sa pommette. Il allait avoir un œil au beurre noir.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il ne l’avait pas mériter.

* * *

 

 Harry se retrouva dans le grand salon du Manoir Potter. Il venait de prendre la direction de l’escalier le menant à sa chambre quand il entendit une porte adjacente s’ouvrir à la volée puis la voix de son parrain.

\- HARRY !! Où étais-tu passé ? Que t’est-il arrivé ? demanda un Sirius paniqué.

Mais ses questions se turent dans sa gorge quand il vit l’humeur de son filleul se refléter sur son visage. La dernière chose qu’Harry entendit avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre fut Remus expliquant sa théorie de la situation.

 **-** Je pense que la bague lui a fait retrouver la mémoire, comme prévu. Sauf que sa perte de mémoire devait avoir une autre raison que celle que nous avions envisagé.

Harry s’allongea sur son lit et resta immobile quelques minutes. Sa colère finit par retombé et fut remplacer par une immense tristesse. Il éclata alors en sanglot et se roula autant en boule que lui permettait son ventre arrondi. Et il continua de pleurer jusqu’à s’endormir. 

* * *

 Le lendemain en fin matinée vit le réveil d’Harry. Il se sentait tout sauf reposer, bien qu’ayant dormi plus de douze heures. Il se retourna sur le dos et fut récompenser par un coup de pied timide de sa fille, comme si elle cherchait à lui demander comment il se portait.

\- Désolé, princesse. Papa était juste un peu énervé hier. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, ça va mieux.

Ce à quoi il reçu comme réponse un coup de pied un peu plus vif. Il resta quelques instants comme cela, la main caressant son ventre pour rassurer sa fille quand il entendit une voix venir du cadre près de la porte de sa chambre.

 **-** Harry ? Comment tu vas ?

\- Salut, Maman. Je vais bien. Enfin, aussi bien vu les circonstances.

\- Sirius et Remus ont évoqué ce qui que vous étiez parti faire hier. Tu veux en parler ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il vit tout de même le portrait de sa mère se mettre à l’aise dans le cadre représentant un grand chêne centenaire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure, pendant laquelle Dobby servit à manger à Harry, avant que celui-ci ne se décide enfin à parler.

 **-** Hier, quand Sirius et Remus m’ont apprit qu’ils pensaient avoir trouvé un moyen pour me rendre la mémoire, ils ont juste mentionné qu’il fallait que je récupère un objet qui avait été déposé le coffre familial au moment où ils pensent que ma mémoire avait été modifiée. Donc on est allée à Gringotts et j’ai récupéré l’objet en question. C’était une bague de promesse dans son écrin. Quand j’ai vu la bague, j’ai eu l’impression d’exploser de joie. Même en ne me souvenant pas encore de son identité, je n’avais aucun doute sur l’amour que me portait mon amant inconnu et sur l’amour qu’il porterait à notre fille. Puis j’ai pris la bague dans ma main. Et tout m’est revenu. Comment je me suis rendu compte de mon attirance pour Severus et Drago, nos premières fois, leurs caresses, leurs mots doux... Et puis, il y a ce souvenir en particulier. Je crois que c’est le dernier. Je venais de rentrer au Manoir Prince, la demeure dont Severus a hérité. Il était dans la bibliothèque entrain de lire un livre tandis que Drago était dans le jardin, sans doute en train de voler. J’étais crevé et je suis allé m’allonger avant le dîner. J’ai dû m’assoupir car je ne me souviens pas d’avoir entendu Severus entrer dans la chambre. Mais je me souviens très bien de le sentir à côté de moi, sa main dans mes cheveux puis de sa voix prononçant le sortilège _Oblitus et mutatio_ après avoir dit qu’il faisait ça pour me proté Il m’a effacé la mémoire, Maman ! fit Harry en pleurs. Comment je peux croire qu’ils m’aiment ou que je suis leur âme-sœur quand l’un d’eux m’efface la mémoire et l’autre semble avoir été d’accord avec cela. Je sais plus quoi penser ! Je les aime et en même temps, je les déteste ! Et je me dis qu’il n’y a pas que moi dans l’histoire, il y a aussi notre fille. Je veux qu’elle connaisse et grandisse avec l’amour de ses parents et en même temps, je ne veux pas prendre de risque avec elle et les laisser l’approcher au cas où ils feraient... au cas où ils feraient...

\- Oh, Harry mon chéri. J’aimerais tant te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler... Même si je n’approuve pas les actes de Severus, je suis sûre que cela devait partir initialement d’une bonne intention. Ne perds pas espoir.

Devant les pleurs redoublés de son fils, Lily sorti précipitamment du cadre. Harry n’eut pas longtemps avant de savoir ce qu’elle était partie faire. Moins d’une minute après, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir et il se retrouva à pleurer dans les bras de Sirius et Remus. Lily était de retour avec James dans le cadre à l’arbre.

 **-** Tu sais quoi, ma chérie ? Je crois que je commence à regretter d’avoir sauvé la vie de Severus Rogue lors de la pleine lune, en 7e année,Fit doucement James

 **-** Tu sais quoi, James ? Je ne t’en veux même pas pour cela.


	19. Cauchemards

Bien après les retrouvailles chaotiques – si on peut appeler cela des retrouvailles - avec Harry, Severus et Drago allèrent se coucher. Ironie du sort, le destin voulu qu’Harry retrouve la mémoire lors de la Saint-Valentin. Autant dire que Severus, qui n’avait jamais aimé cette fête même lorsqu’il avait ses deux âmes-sœurs pour la célébrer avec lui, la détestait désormais. Néanmoins, les sentiments présents dans son cœur et celui de Drago habitèrent cette nuit et les suivantes de la pire des façons.

_ CAUCHEMARD DRAGO _

_Il était 22h et Drago tournait en rond devant la cheminée du petit salon de Malfoy Hall. Sa mère, agacée par son attitude, était partie relativement tôt vers ses appartements. Severus aurait dû revenir de Poudlard depuis plus d'une heure._

_Onze ans. Cela fait plus de 11 ans qu'il l'avait vu. Son Harry, avec un ventre arrondi de leur fille à naitre. Il avait par miracle surmonté le sortilège de mémoire jeté par Severus et avait débarqué au Manoir Prince, en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Des sorts avaient été jetés, Severus avait même récolté un œil au beurre noir. Puis Harry était parti, en leur assurant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'approcher de leur future fille. Jusqu'à présent, il avait tenue sa promesse et ni Drago ni Severus ne savait à quoi ressemblait leur fille ni comment elle s'appelait. Harry ne venait plus au Magenmagot, utilisant Sirius comme représentant à temps plein. Il semblait même qu'il vive en ermite au Manoir Potter car même la société sorcière ne savait rien et seules les déclarations régulière de Sirius sur la bonne santé d'Harry la rassurait sur l'absence de son sauveur. La seule chose qui prouvait et rassurait Drago sur l'existence de sa fille était cette branche apparue sur les arbres généalogiques Prince et Malfoy qui mentionnait "Fille Potter-Black-Malfoy-Rogue-Prince, née le 5 avril 2004". Il se demandait quel sortilège Harry avait utilisé pour masquer son prénom de cette manière..._

_Le feu de cheminette s'alluma et Severus en sorti. Son autre âme-sœur, en tant que membre du Conseil d'administration de l'école, avait pu obtenir d'assister au festin de Bienvenue dans l'espoir d'apercevoir leur fille. Drago le regarda avec espoir mais à son regard, il comprit. Et éclata en sanglots._

**_-_** _Drago, amour... Je suis désolé..._

_Ils ne verraient donc jamais leur petite princesse..._

**_-_** _Il a dû apprendre que je faisais parti du Conseil d'Administration..._

_...ne sauraient jamais à qui elle ressemble..._

**_-_** _Il l'a envoyé à Beauxbâtons..._

_...si elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts, comme dans ses rêves..._

**_-_** _...mais je sais comment elle s'appelle._

_A ce même moment, l'arbre généalogique de la famille Malfoy, situé sur le mur de la cheminée, s'illumina au niveau de la branche le reliant à sa fille. Drago s'approcha de la tapisserie et regarda de plus près quand il entendit son conjoint._

_\- Rose. Elle s'appelle Rose._

* * *

 

_ CAUCHEMARD SEVERUS _

_En ce milieu de matinée de samedi, Severus allait au Manoir Prince pour prendre certains ingrédients de son stock personnel pour une potion que réclamait Mme Pomfresh et dont le stock d'ingrédients de l'école était à cours. Il arriva dans le salon et se trouva devant une scène inattendue. Narcissa était présente, assise sur le canapé et tenant un Drago tremblant et sanglotant dans ses bras. Il ne cessait de répéter une même et unique phrase._

**_-_** _Je n'ai rien senti... Je n'ai rien senti... Je n'ai rien senti...je n'ai rien senti..._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_En guise de réponse, Narcissa lui pointa ce qui devait être le journal du jour du doigt. Il l'attrapa et en regarda la Une. La pire de toute sa vie._

LA MARQUE DES TÉNÈBRES À GODRIC'S HOLLOW !!!

HARRY POTTER SA FILLE AURORE RETROUVÉS MASSACRÉS DANS LE MANOIR ANCESTRAL !!!

_Severus regarda le journal avec horreur. Ce n'était pas possible...Harry ne pouvait être mort. Pareil pour leur fille d'à peine un mois. Il releva les yeux et les posa sur le jeune blond._

**_-_** _Drago..._

_\- C'est de ta faute! TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! SI TU N'AVAIS PAS JETÉ CE FICHU SORTILEGE, IL NE NOUS AURAIT PAS REPOUSSÉ ! ON AURAIT PU LES DÉFENDRE !! ILS SERAIENT ENCORE EN VIE !!! TU LES AS TUÉS !! TU LES AS TUÉS !! NE T’APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS DE MOI !!!_

_Le jeune homme, qui s'était entre temps levé, se précipita vers la cheminée et l'utilisa pour quitter le Manoir, laissant un Severus immobile, hormis ses mains tremblantes._

**_-_** _Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que je le suive_ _, fit Narcissa._

_Et elle disparut à son tour par la cheminée. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Severus pour craquer. Il s'effondra sur le sol et se mît à crier toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait d'arriver. Il avait perdu sa famille. Drago. Harry. Et Aurore qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir et de prendre dans ses bras. Il avait tout perdu. Et le voilà seul._

_A jamais._


	20. Pardon

Après son coup d’éclat au Manoir Prince, la fin de la grossesse d’Harry se déroula dans le calme. Sirius et Remus mirent le reste de leur assemblée au courant du résultat de la visite à Gringotts et personne n’esseya d’en parler avec Harry. Maugrey continua à recevoir des appels d’Albus concernant Harry, l’incitant même à enfreindre la loi pour obtenir des informations. Hermione ne prit jamais la peine de répondre à la lettre de Dumbledore et utilisa toutes les nouvelles lettres reçues comme bois de cheminée. Néanmoins, le bon sens d’Albus se fit entendre et les lettres arrêtèrent. Pour que Sirius, Remus et même Neville commencent à en recevoir à leur tour. Et la beuglante assassine envoyée par Lord Black à son ancien directeur ne servit à rien.

 

A l’inverse, l’ambiance au Manoir Prince était des plus dépressives. Drago avait pleuré non-stop pendant trois jours, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’il dormait. Severus revenait tous les soirs au Manoir et s’assurait que Drago passait ses journées avec sa mère à Malfoy Hall quand il n’était pas au Magenmagot. Il n’empêche que celui-ci était tombé dans une profonde dépression, mangeant à peine et passant son temps libre à regarder la bague de promesse abandonnée par Harry. En voyant l’état de plus en plus préoccupant de son premier submissif, Severus ne pu que confirmer que jeter ce sortilège à Harry avait été l’une des pires idées de toute sa vie.

* * *

 

 Arriva alors la fin de l’hiver et le début du printemps. Le 5 avril au matin précisément, trouva Harry allongé sur un canapé du Manoir Potter avec Remus assis dans un fauteuil à proximité. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son dos lui faisait mal mais la douleur était désormais proche de l’insoutenable. Alors qu’il tentait de se repositionner sur le canapé, une douleur foudroyante le traversa.

\- OOOHHH !  
\- Harry ? Ça va ? demanda Remus  
\- Oui, oui. Ça va. C’est juste mon dos qui me fait... GGGRRR !  
\- Je crois que quelqu’un a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c’est trop tôt ! Elle ne peut pas naître maintenant ! Il me reste encore...  
\- Deux semaines, ce n’est pas grand-chose. SIRIUS ! HARRY A DES CONTRACTIONS !  
\- OK ! Je vais prévenir tout le monde ! répondit l’autre maraudeur  
\- Préviens quand même le médecin avant.  
\- Oui, oui. Aussi. Je ne suis pas idiot. Pas à ce point.

Pendant que Sirius utilisait la cheminée pour contacter Sainte-Mangouste puis les différents amis de son filleul, Remus escorta le futur Papa dans sa chambre. Sirius arriva à prévenir tout le monde sauf Neville, qui venait d’entrer en séance du Magenmagot. Séance à laquelle Sirius n’était bien évidemment pas présent.

Plus de six heures plus tard, le salon du Manoir Potter était rempli des amis d’Harry dans la confidence de son état, Neville étant toujours le seul manquant à l’appel, bien que Maugrey était resté au Ministère, afin de vérifier que Dumbledore n’avait personne d’infiltré au service des registres magiques. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Remus tenaient compagnie à Harry, dont les contractions étaient désormais omniprésentes.

\- Bien, Lord Potter. Il va être temps de pousser pour mettre au monde cette petite sorcière, déclara le médecin  
Noooon, je ne peux pas...,gémit Harry  
Mais si, mini-Cornedrue. Tu peux le faire,l’encouragea Sirius  
\- ... Pas sans eux...  
\- Pas sans qui ?demanda Remus  
\- ...Drag...Sev... AAARRRGGG ! J’étais en colère...  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Harry. Je m’en occupe,l’interrompit Sirius avant de sortir de la chambre

Il dévala les escaliers et se précipita vers la cheminée, sous les regards abasourdis d’Hermione et compagnie.

\- 12, Square Grimmauld !

Une fois arrivé à sa résidence ancestrale, Sirius se précipita à l’étage en criant.

\- Phineas ! Phineas !  
\- Sirius ! Un Black ne crie jamais.  
\- Ce n’est pas le moment, arrière-arrière-grand-père ! Harry est en train d’accoucher et il réclame Severus Rogue et Drago Malfoy à ses côtés. Comme vous avez un portrait à Poudlard, je vous demande de prévenir Severus. Dites-lui de venir au Manoir Potter le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Neville venait de sortir de la séance du Magenmagot. Il se dirigeait vers son bureau quand un chien argenté apparut devant lui et parla de la voix de Sirius.

 **-** Harry est en train d’accoucher. Il veut que Drago soit présent. Ramène-le au Manoir de suite.

Neville resta interdit pendant quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Harry avait été là pour lui quand ils s’étaient fait kidnapper par Voldemort à la fin de leur 7e année. Il allait être là pour lui pour la venue au monde de sa fille. Il se précipita vers le bureau du jeune blond et ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Tout de suite.  
\- Fiche-moi la paix, Londubat.  
\- Je n’ai pas le temps de jouer à tes petits jeux d’enfants gâtés. Harry est en train d’accoucher. Je t’amène au Manoir Potter.  
\- Je doute qu’il me veuille dans les parages.  
\- Tout le contraire. Je sais de source sûre qu’il t’a réclamé. Toi et Rogue.  
\- ...il m’a demandé ? demanda le blond, les yeux remplis d’un espoir naissant  
\- Non, il a demandé ta mère, triple idiot ! A croire que ta couleur de cheveux à fini par te monter au cerveau. Maintenant bouge-toi et suis-moi.

Drago suivit alors son ancien souffre-douleur vers l’ascendeur puis à la cheminée la plus proche de l’atrium. Il attrapa le bras de Neville juste avant de se sentir happé.

* * *

 

Severus était assis à son bureau quand il sentit l’impulsion magique lui informant que le tableau gardant ses appartements souhaitait lui parler. Il se leva puis sorti de son salon pour faire face à son tableau, qui représentait une hydre. Or celle-ci n’était pas seule.

\- Phineas Nigellus Black. Que me vaut votre présence, Monsieur le directeur ?  
\- Mon mal-élevé d’arrière-arrière-petit fils m’a chargé de vous dire que le jeune Harry est en plein processus d’enfantement et qu’il vous réclame à ses côtés. Sans doute pour briser les os de votre main. J'espère que vous avez prévu une autre carrière si vous ne pouvez plus être potionniste. Vous êtes attendu à la résidence ancestrale du jeune homme.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il retourna en quatrième vitesse dans ses appartements et utilisa la cheminée pour accéder au Manoir Potter. Il atterrit dans le salon pour se retrouver face à une troupe de ses anciens élèves. Alors qu’il allait demander où se trouvait Harry, il entendit un cri provenir de l’étage supérieur.

 **-** Troisième porte à droite,annonça Lupin, en réponse à sa question informulée.

Il monta les marches de l’escalier quatre à quatre et couru jusqu’à la porte susnommée. Il l’ouvrit pour découvrir un Harry en sueur, à moitié allongé sur le lit, Drago assit à sa droite.

\- Harry, chaton... Il faut que tu pousses.  
\- Non ! Pas temps que Sev n’est pas là !  
\- Je suis là, Harry.  
\- Severus ! AAARRRGGG ! Je suis désolé ! J’étais en colère, je n’ai pas réfléchi... HHMMFF ! Et puis les hormones ! Dés le lendemain je vous voulais auprès de moi mais je vous en voulais tellement...  
\- Chuuuut ! Mon amour, ce n’est pas à toi de t’excuser mais à moi. Je me suis rendue compte que je n’aurais pas dû faire ça. Pas sans t’en avoir parlé auparavant... Maintenant, si tu aidais notre fille à sortir, hein ?  
\- D’accord... OOOHHH ! Elle n’a pas intérêt à avoir ton nez ! Sinon tu ne me toucheras plus jamais !

En guise de réponse, Severus se contenta de ricaner. Une demi-heure plus tard et la sage-femme prodiguait les premiers soins à un magnifique bébé tout rose et aux cheveux pâles.

\- Je ne sais pas pour le nez mais elle a mes cheveux !déclara un Drago extatique.

Il se leva pour admirer sa fille tandis que Severus embrassait le front d’un Harry épuisé.

\- Tu l’as fait, mon gryffon. Elle est magnifique et en pleine santé.  
\- Je vous aime...dit un Harry somnolant.  
\- Nous aussi on t’aime, Harry.

Harry tomba dans les bras de Morphée pendant que Drago revenait avec leur fille emmaillotée dans une couverture blanche aux liserés roses. Pendant ce temps, le médecin et la sage-femme jetèrent des sorts de nettoyage et préparent un contingent de potions prénatales.

\- Je pense qu’elle tient son nez d’Harry, murmura Drago  
\- Dans ce cas, il me reste les yeux.  
\- ...je la verrais plutôt avec des yeux verts.  
\- Eh ! Elle tiendra quoi de moi alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... le goût pour les entrées dramatiques en robe longue ?

Severus rigola.

Un peu moins de 15 minutes plus tard, alors que le médecin et la sage-femme leur expliquait les potions à donner à Harry pour les prochains jours (potions que Severus s’empresserait de refaire une fois l'accoucheur parti) et les modalités d’enregistrement à l’état civil, ils furent interrompus par un gémissement provenant d’Harry.

\- Harry ?? demandèrent simultanément Draco et Severus  
\- Mal...gémit le jeune homme, qui tentait de se relever. AAARRRGGG ! fit-il avant de s’affaisser dans le lit, inconscient.

Le cri d’Harry fit blanchir Severus et Drago à vue d’œil. Et l’apparition de sang sur les draps propres au niveau de ses jambes n’aida nullement à calmer leur panique naissante.

 _« Merlin, par pitié, non ! »_  se dit Severus _« Je ne peux pas le perdre alors que je viens à peine de le retrouver ! »_


	21. Avenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre, je considère que le niveau magique des parents à un impact sur celui des enfants. Une adoption magique par le sang amènerait une nouvelle personne à être considérée comme parent biologique, son niveau magique influera également celui de l’enfant adopté.

Le 6 avril au matin, Narcissa était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner quand un elfe de maison apparu.

\- Maîtresse, Lord Black dans la cheminée du petit salon.  
\- Merci, Elfior

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce en question, Narcissa se mit à genou devant la cheminée.

\- Sirius, que me faut cet appel ?  
\- ...Ça te dirait de rencontrer la première génération de femmes Malfoy depuis le 16e siècle ?fit Sirius avait un sourire radieux.

* * *

Harry était allongé dans son lit, tout juste sorti des bras de Morphée. Il sentait tout son corps endolori, malgré le point en moins au niveau de son abdomen.

\- Tu avais promis de plus jamais nous faire une peur pareille, entendit-il de la voix pleine de reproches de Drago  
\- J’ai promis d’essayer de ne plus vous faire une peur pareille. Nuance. Je peux avoir un verre d’eau, s’il te plait ?

Drago conjura un grand verre d’eau qu’il tendit au jeune homme, qui le descendit d’une traite.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et mettre au monde un enfant à la fois ? plaisanta Drago.  
\- Mais Drago ! Je suis Harry Potter, je ne fais rien comme tout le monde,répondit Harry. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses. Il nous aura fallut qu’une tentative pour avoir des jumelles alors qu’Arthur et Molly Weasley n’ont eu Fred et Georges qu’à la quatrième grossesse. Pas très bonne performance sachant que les frères de Molly étaient jumeaux... Où est Sev ?  
\- Il est parti réaliser tes potions de soin car, je cite, _« Hors de question qu’Harry prenne six mois pour se rétablir avec des potions à peine mieux que celles de Londubat »_.  
\- Il est dur.  
\- Je reste d’accord avec lui sur le principe.  
\- Ça ne m’étonne pas... Est-ce que je peux les voir ?demanda Harry, les yeux brillants

Drago se leva avec un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers le berceau, où il prit un tas de couvertures blanche et rose qu’il déposa dans bras de son âme-sœur avant d’y retourner et de revenir avec un autre, celui-ci blanc et violet.

\- Comment le médecin a fait pour rater qu’il y en avait deux ? On se retrouve avec un seul berceau et pas assez du reste ! s’indigna le blond  
\- Les sortilèges de suivi de grossesse ne sont pas très développés. Ils indiquent juste le stade et les quelconques problèmes. Quand au sort pour déterminer le sexe, c’est juste un halo de lumière. Si cela avait été un garçon et une fille, je pense qu’on s’en serait rendu compte, le halo prenant sans doute une couleur violette. Mais il était juste rose. Je crois qu’il y a de l’amélioration possible sur ce point et s’inspirer des techniques moldues ne feraient pas de mal. Et ne me dis pas que ta mère ne sera pas ravie de nous donner le berceau de bébé Drago.  
\- Je ferais comme si je n’avais rien entendu... C’est comment, chez les moldus, le suivi de grossesse ?  
\- Ils ont un appareil, appelé échographe, qui te permet de voir le bébé, déterminer son sexe et même entendre son cœur battre...  
\- ...Hors de question que tu retombes enceint avant qu’un sort ait été développé pour faire la même chose, fit Drago d’un air rêveur  
\- Combien de fois toi et Severus avaient l’intention de me mettre dans cet état ?  
\- Autant de fois que nécessaire, répondit le blond avec malice  
\- Attention, dragon. On pourrait croire que tu veux une famille nombreuse à la Weasley, fit Severus en entrant dans la chambre.  
\- Une famille nombreuse à la Weasley signifie d’avoir plus d’enfants qu’on en a les moyens financiers d’en élever. Or, mes chers, je vous rappelle que nous appartenons aux quatres familles sorcières les plus riches du pays. Au prorata, nous devrions avoir au moins une bonne centaine d’enfants pour être une famille nombreuse à la Weasley.  
\- Je pense qu’Harry nous aura émasculés bien avant ce chiffre.  
\- Totalement, répondit celui-ci.  
\- Tiens, Harry. Je crois que ceci est à toi, fit Severus en lui présentant sa bague de promesse

Les yeux du brun s’illuminèrent et il tendit sa main gauche pour qu’il y glisse la bague.

\- Il va falloir que vous fassiez un honnête Lord sorcier de moi. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis le héros de la société sorcière, les gens comptent sur moi pour donner l’exemple. Et je vis dans le pêché le plus total : deux amants, deux enfants hors mariage... D’ailleurs, comment va-t-on appeler nos petites princesses ? demanda le jeune brun

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent ne furent que du bonheur pour la petite famille. Severus et Drago décidèrent de déménager au manoir Potter, gardant le Manoir Prince, situé en bordure de mer, pour les vacances. Severus rentra tous les soirs après sa journée de cours à Poudlard, après avoir jeté quelques sorts complexes sur ses appartements dans les cachots à l’attention de fouineurs comme Dumbledore. Harry passa le premier mois avec les filles en compagnie de Drago avant son retour au Magenmagot. Il reçu également les visites régulières de Sirius, Remus, Narcissa et ses amis. Enfin, plutôt Sirius, Remus et autre amis masculins venait le voir tandis que les filles n’avaient d’yeux que pour les jumelles. Au moins, il saura qui réquisitionné pour des virées shopping. Drago annonça sa situation sentimentale à ses amis, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et les sœurs Greengrass. Dire qu’ils furent étonnés serait un euphémisme. Néanmoins, ils étaient heureux pour leur ami, dont l’enfance n’avait pas été des plus joyeuses avec Lucius comme père.

Harry prit moins d’un mois pour se rétablir de l’accouchement. Comme il l’avait suggéré, Narcissa fut ravie de leur transmettre le berceau Malfoy. Les jumelles dormaient dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Enfin, la leur vu que Severus et Drago partageait de nouveau son lit. Au sens strict du terme, ce qui le frustrait un peu. Beaucoup même. Les baisers et caresses qu’il recevait étaient chastes au possible.

* * *

 

 Vers fin juin, Barnabas Cuffe, rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, était assis à son bureau quand il vit une magnifique chouette blanche se poser sur son bureau, une enveloppe à la patte qu’elle lui tendit fièrement. Il la déchargea de son fardeau. L’enveloppe contenait deux papiers cartonnés sur lequel il était écrit sur l’un,

_Lord Black et Narcissa, Lady Malfoy,_

_Ont l’honneur de vous invité à l’union de leur filleul, fils et ami_

_Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy et Lord Prince_

_Qui sera célébrée le 15 août 2004 au Manoir Black, à Douvres._

Et sur l’autre :

_Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy et Lord Prince_

_Ont l’honneur de vous inviter au baptême de leurs filles,_

_Aurore Théodora et Rose Hermione,_

_Qui aura lieu le 15 août 2004 au Manoir Black, à Douvres._

Barnabas en resta coït. C’était le scoop de l’année. Non, celui du siècle. Encore mieux que le héros annonçant son homosexualité : le héros se mariant, avec le fils d’un Mangemort et un ex-Mangemort (rien que cela !) et baptisant ses filles par la même occasion. Il fit rapidement le calcul sur une feuille de papier. Les filles devant être nées au plus tard au début du mois. Seuls les couples mariés pouvant faire appel à une porteuse, il en conclut que l’un des trois Lord avait porté les enfants. Lord Prince ayant travaillé toute l’année à temps plein à Poudlard et Lord Malfoy avait été régulièrement vu au Magenmagot, cela ne pouvait être l’un d’eux. Or le héros national n’avait plus était vu en public depuis le mois de décembre et son passage éclair à Sainte-Mangouste. Cela voulait dire qu’il était sans doute déjà enceint lors de l’interview ! Pire, il devait l’être également lors de la bataille d’Oxford !

Barnabas s’en frotta les mains et s’empressa de donner une réponse positive à transmettre à la magnifique chouette. Il ne doutait pas de l’existence de conditions pour l’écriture de son article mais cela valait le coup. Largement.

* * *

 

Ginny regardait le jeune homme qui était assis sur son canapé avec attention. Pâris Cosler avait les cheveux dorés et yeux noisette. Nez fin, pommettes saillantes. Un bon mètre 80. Un bel homme digne d’être l’époux d’un Lord tel qu’Harry.

\- Alors ? lui demandèrent sa mère, Ron et Dumbledore  
\- Physiquement, c’est bon. Il n’y aura aucune différence notoire chez les enfants après une adoption par le sang. A ce propos, Pâris. Quelle est votre opinion sur la place de la porteuse dans la vie des enfants d’un couple de même sexe ?  
\- De tels enfants sont avantagés par rapport aux autres. Ils ont la chance d’avoir plus de deux parents de sang et tout autant de facteurs positifs influant sur leur magie. En tant que parent, la porteuse a autant de droit sur les enfants que le couple d’hommes les ayant désirés, répondit Pâris  
\- Comment voyez-vous l’organisation familiale ?  
\- Pour moi, la porteuse est juste une mère comme les autres. Elle sera donc en charge de l’éducation des enfants et du maintien de la maison. Les pères auront, bien évidemment, un droit de regard en la matière, mais leur principale tâche sera de subvenir au besoin de toute la famille. Comme dans n’importe quelle famille sorcière qui se respecte.  
\- Quels sont, d’après vous, les devoirs du conjoint d’un Lord, qu’importe son sexe ?  
\- Le devoir d’une Lady ou un Consort est d’épauler son époux, de l’accompagner aux évènements du Ministère et de faire honneur à sa lignée.  
\- Parfait ! Je vous aime déjà, Pâris. Je suis sûre qu’avec le temps, nous deviendrons les meilleurs amis.  
\- Moi de même, Ginevra.  
\- S’il vous plait, appelez-moi Ginny. Nous ferons d’ici quelques années partis de la même famille, après tout.  
\- Ah, je suis content. Nous avons fait du bon travail, s’exclama Albus. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à présenter Pâris et Harry. Je ne sais pas qu’est-ce qui lui prend en ce moment mais il ne répond pas à mes lettres et il en va de même pour Sirius, Remus et même Miss Granger. Aucune nouvelle, Ronald ?  
\- Non, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis les évènements du mois de décembre.  
\- Regrettable, regrettable. Mais je suis sûr que tout le monde sera présent pour fêter la fin de la guerre au Ministère au mois d’octobre. Permettez que je vous ramène, Pâris.

Et alors que Dumbledore et Pâris sortaient de la maison pour transplaner depuis le jardin, Charlie arriva par la cheminée.

\- Ce n’était pas Dumbledore, dans le jardin ? C’était qui avec lui ?demanda Charlie  
\- Oh, personne ! lui répondit sa mère

Personne, mon œil ! Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait son ancien directeur  dans les parages. Et a chaque fois, il semblait être accompagné d’un homme d’une vingtaine d’années, différent à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la nette impression qu’une machination se tramait et qu’au centre se trouvait nul autre qu’Harry Potter.

* * *

 

Le 15 août, Barnabas Cuffe se rendit au Manoir Black situé dans le sud de l’Angleterre, dans les environs de Douvres, grâce à un portoloin fournis par Lord Black. Il arriva sur une allée pavée et aperçu Lady Narcissa Malfoy se diriger vers lui.

\- Mr Cuffe ! Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Très bien, milady, et vous-même ?  
\- Je suis aux anges ! Je marie mon fils après tout ! Suivez-moi. Les elfes de maison sont en train de finir les installations. On a ensorcelé des caméras magiques pour qu’elles filment et prennent des photos toutes seules pendant la journée.  
\- Une belle petite organisation... quelles sont les exigences des futurs mariés concernant mon reportage ?  
\- Vous allez droit au but ! Je comprends mieux le choix d’Harry. Ils s’attendent à un article de la même qualité que l’interview de novembre dernier. Vous pourrez posez des questions à tout le monde une fois les cérémonies terminées. La seule contrainte et que vous attendiez leur autorisation pour publier l’article. Bien évidemment, on vous fournira à ce moment là des photos pour illustrer l’article.

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans la salle de bain de la suite violette du Manoir Black. Il venait de prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur de la journée, bien qu’ayant la ferme intention d’être de nouveau en sueur d’ici les 30 prochaines minutes. Ils passeraient une semaine au manoir Black en guise de lune de miel. Pendant ce temps, leurs adorables filles, Rose et Aurore, seront sous les bons soins de leur grand-mère. Autant dire que quand ils allaient les récupérer, elles seraient pourries gâtées jusqu’au trognon.

Il admira la magnifique bague en or qu’arborait sa main gauche. Ils avaient fait le choix d’alliance magique qui, une fois les vœux prononcés, se métamorphosent pour symboliser l’autre partie du couple. La sienne s’était transformée en deux serpents enroulés l’un autour de l’autre, l’un avec les yeux en diamant et l’autre avec les yeux en onyx. A l’inverse, les alliances de Severus et Drago représentaient toutes deux un lions aux yeux en émeraude et dont la queue se transforme en serpent, avec les yeux en diamant pour Severus et en onyx pour Drago.

Se disant qu’ils avaient suffisament faits mijotés ses tous nouveaux époux, Harry, vétu d’un simple bas de pyjama en soie bleu nuit, se décida à sortir de la salle de bain. Il avait un mariage à consommer. Ou plutôt reconsommer.

Et apparemment, Drago et Severus étaient du même avis.

Le lit se trouvait en face de la porte de salle de bain. La tête de lit en bois avait une épaisseur d’une trentaine de centimètre, permettant parfaitement à Drago d’y être assis confortablement. Il avait les jambes écartées et le sexe à semi dressé, la tête appuyée contre le mur et les yeux fermés. Severus était à genou devant lui, lui massant l’entre-jambe. Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain se fermant fit ouvrir les yeux au jeune blond.

\- **Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu porte un bas de pyjama, Potter ?**

**\- Parce que je trouve qu’il fait frisqué. Et je te rappelle que c’est Potter-Malfoy-Prince depuis cet après-midi, Drago chéri.**

La réplique fit naitre un rictus malicieux sur le visage du blond, dont le regard restait fixé sur son deuxième époux tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le lit.

\- **Ta bouche a manqué à Drago, Harry. Il voudrait, pour célébrer nos noces, que tu en fasses bon usage...sur sa personne,** déclara Severus d’un air malicieux

Avant de grimper sur le lit, Harry fit tomber son bas de pyjama, dévoilant par la même occasion sa virilité éveillée et soutirant des grognements aux premiers occupants du lit. Il avança doucement vers les jambes de Drago sans manquer d’effleurer au passage des parties sensibles de l’anatomie de Severus. Une fois arrivé devant le blond, il se pressa contre lui et l’embrassa à pleine bouche, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête contre le mur. Quelques instants plus tard, sa main gauche se baladait sur le torse du blond jusqu’à sa cuisse et il fit onduler son corps. La réaction fut instantanée : Harry se sentir durcir de plus belle et le sexe de Drago prit une position un peu plus verticale. Harry sentit une des mains de Drago errer sur son dos avant de s’aventurer entre ses fesses et de malaxer l’entrée de son fourreau de chair. Le grognement primal qu’il entendit lui confirma que cela excitait Severus au point qu’il devait sans doute se masturber devant cette scène à la limite de la débauche.

Doucement, Harry entama la décente de ses lèvres, passant des lèvres au cou de Drago, puis à son torse et enfin à son entre-jambe. Il se mit alors à quatre pattes et lécha une veine visible sur l’érection se présentant sous ses yeux.

 **-** Oh oui ! Là ! Continue, Harry, CONTINUE !

Obéissant aux commandements de son époux, Harry s’exécuta. Pendant ce temps, il sentit Severus lui portait attention. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de continuer à taquiner le blond de sa langue.

 **-** Harry, s’il te plait... Stop ! SUCE-MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

S’ils n’avaient pas été seuls, les cris de Drago auraient pu réveiller tout le monde dans le manoir. Néanmoins, le jeune brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et engloutit la proéminente érection en totalité. Une gorge profonde aurait fait connaitre sur le champ l’extase à Drago si quelques secondes auparavant, Severus n’avait pas prononcé cette phrase.

**-** _Extendere Voluptatem._

Prolonger le plaisir, c’est ce que signifiait cette formule magique qui les empêcherait tout trois d’atteindre l’extase mais sans pour autant les priver de plaisir.

Bien qu’occuper à rendre Drago fou de désir, Harry retint difficilement un gémissement et dû s’appuyer sur la tête de lit quand il senti la langue de Severus titiller puis s’enfoncer dans son fourreau de chair. Les va et vient du muscle taquin dans son intimité firent perdre à Harry sa propre rythmique sur le pénis de Drago. Pour compenser, il lui malaxa les bourses et ce bout de chair derrières ses sacs où la prostate est stimulée de l’extérieur.

 **-** Ah ! Oh ! Humm... C’est bon ! Oui, oui encore !

Drago a toujours été plus que vocal pendant le sexe. Qu’importe sa position durant l’acte. Severus avait entre temps échangé sa langue pour ses doigts. Cependant, Harry remarqua quelque chose ou plutôt le sentit. Il avait toujours été préparé qu’avec deux ou trois doigts et là, il en avait quatre !

\- Tu te demandes ce que je suis en train de faire, Harry amour, non ? Je te prépare mais cette préparation est différente que d’habitue. Car moi et Drago allons te prendre en même temps. Nous n’arrivions pas à décider lequel de nous deux serait le premier à pouvoir se refamiliariser avec ta délicieuse et si sensible prostate. Au final, tu auras nos deux grosses queues en même temps dans ton petit cul serré. Nous ne ferons qu’un, amour !

N’en tenant plus, Harry dégagea sa bouche et poussa un long gémissement demandeur tout en amenant son arrière-train à la rencontre de la main exploratrice de Severus.

\- Oh ! Severus, je crois qu’il est plus que d’accord avec notre plan. Tu vas voir, Harry... Nous allons connaitre le plus pur des plaisirs, rigola Drago.

Celui-ci s’était entre temps glissé dans le lit et se trouvait donc au-dessous d’Harry, sa main pompant vigoureusement le sexe du jeune brun qui poussait des cris de plus en plus indécents. Quand Severus estima que son jeune époux était plus que prêt, il le releva puis le retourna pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Il le guida ensuite pour l’empaler doucement sur le sexe dressé au maximum de Drago.

 **-** Allonge-toi sur Drago puis mets tes jambes sur mes épaules. Cela sera plus agréable.

Harry obéit et posa sa tête sur l’une des épaules du blond, qui en profita pour mordiller son cou et pincer ses tétons. Ce qui provoqua frémissements et cris chez le jeune brun. Severus s’arrêta un moment pour admirer son œuvre : ses époux étaient magnifiques dans cette position. S’il n’était pas déjà dur comme de la pierre, il le serait devenu instantanément. Il passa un doigt inquisiteur dans le fourreau de chair se présentant à lui et satisfait de l’espace restant, il pénétra délicatement l’étroitesse qu’il n’avait plus goûtée depuis un an, sans restreindre un grognement qui se refléta chez ses époux. Une fois arrivé aussi profondément que possible, il parcourut langoureusement le torse d’Harry d’une main. Celui-ci se cabra sous la caresse.

\- Hmmff... Bougez... soupira ce dernier

En parfaite synchronisation, Severus et Drago joignirent leurs mains sur les hanches d’Harry et bougèrent le jeune homme.

\- Oh ! Par Merlin, c’est bon ! Vous arrêtez pas ! Continuez ! Encore, encore, ENCORE !

\- C’est qui le crieur, maintenant ? Rigola Drago

Et pendant plusieurs heures, ils furent ainsi, accélérant progressivement le rythme de leur accouplement. Rapidement, Harry ne fut plus en solo pour ses vocalises et fut rejoint d’abord par Drago. Puis leurs demandes devinrent de simples cris remplis de plaisir et de luxure que Severus s’empressa de compléter de sa voix. L’aube et l’épuisement pointaient leur nez quand Severus prononça finalement le contre-sort.

**_-_** _Facere Voluptatem !_

Et la seconde d’après, ils jouirent tous les trois en cœur.

L’un des meilleurs orgasmes de leur vie.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla, allongé sur son côté droit, entre ses deux époux. Gardant les yeux fermés, il tenta de s’étirer mais la douleur lancinante qu’il senti dans son arrière-train le fit doucement gémir. L’instant d’après, une paire de main venant de derrière lui était sur ses hanches et massait délicatement ses fesses. Il se tourna légèrement et son regard rencontra deux yeux noirs renvoyant amour, dévotion, passion et désir. Son observation fut ensuite soudainement interrompue par l’arrivée d’une paire de lèvres sur son cou, le faisant soupirer.

 **-** On va te faire oublier la douleur, Harry. Détends-toi et laisse-nous faire, lui susurra Drago à l’oreille

Harry fit comme demandé et se détendit complètement. Alors qu’il se laissait allait aux sensations procurées par les ministrations de ses époux, il se rappela avec un sourire que la douleur qu’il ressentait était celle d’une seule nuit.

Il y avait encore tout le reste de la lune de miel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facere voluptatem : rendre le plaisir.
> 
> A titre indicatif, les personnes présentes, en plus du rédacteur de la Gazette, au mariage : Narcissa, Sirius, Remus, Hermione + Viktor en cavalier, Neville, Luna, Fred, Georges, Bill, Fleur, Maugrey (qui préside les célébrations en tant qu’employé de haut niveau du Ministère), Théodore, Blaise, Daphné, Astoria, Andromeda, Ted et Tonks.


	22. Victoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : INSULTES

\- C’est qui les plus belles sorcières ? C’est qui les plus belles sorcières ? Mais c’est vous, mes chéries ! C’est vous ! fit Severus en jouant avec ses filles  
\- Hihihi ! firent Rose et Aurore en cœur.  
\- Waouh ! Severus Rogue complètement gaga devant deux petites filles de 7 mois ! rigola Harry  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit l’intéressé de manière faussement outrée.  
\- Moi, je vois très bien. N’utilise pas le fait que tu t’occupes des jumelles comme excuse pour éviter de nous accompagner au Ministère ! rétorqua Drago  
\- Tu es bien le seul à aimer les soirée mondaines, Drago, fit Severus  
\- Qu’importe ! En tant qu’héros national, Harry y est attendu et il est de notre devoir, en tant que Consorts de Lord Potter, de l’y accompagner.  
\- De plus, Sev, tu ne voudrais pas me laisser seul face au plan machiavélique de Dumbledore : me faire draguer par un croqueur de diamant. Je suis ravi que -Charlie est prévenu Bill à ce propos.  
\- Ne me parle pas de ce vieux fou ! Je me demande comment je vais faire pour me retenir de lui glisser quelque chose dans le gosier.  
\- Arrête de ruminer, Severus ! cria Drago. Vas plutôt te préparer, ma mère ne va pas tarder à arriver pour garder les filles.

* * *

Au Terrier, Ginny venait de finir de se préparer et attendait sa mère et son frère pour utiliser le Portoloin qui devait les emmener au Ministère pour la première soirée de célébration de la Victoire contre Voldemort. Ron avait espoir de pouvoir parler avec Hermione pour se réconcilier. Il serait bon que la jeune femme adhère à leur point de vue si elle souhaitait intégrer la famille en devenant Mrs Ronald Weasley. Après tout, c’est à elle que reviendrait la tâche de perpétrer le nom Weasley. Parce qu’au regard de Ginny, seul Ron aurait des enfants. Bill en aurait sans aucun doute mais au vu du niveau social de cette pimbêche de Fleur, il y avait de fortes chances que les enfants portent « de la Cour » comme nom de famille. Charlie avait le type de l’éternel célibataire et les jumeaux étaient trop immatures et dans leur monde pour se poser. Et Percy entretenait des liens tellement distendus avec le reste de la famille que c'était à se demander s'il en faisait partie.

Tout avait été décidé avec Dumbledore. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle discutait avec Pâris pour qu’ils puissent mieux se connaître, ils s’étaient d’ailleurs trouvé de nombreux points communs. Elle avait également parlé à Pâris d’Harry, de ce qu’il aimait (ou plutôt, ce qu’elle pensait qu’il aimait) et ce qu’il attendait chez son conjoint (on encore, ce qu’elle pensait qu’il attendait). Ils devaient se retrouver ce soir directement au Ministère. Ils ne se parleraient pas plus que nécessaire, pour éviter les soupçons. Pâris devait aborder Harry durant la soirée et attirer son attention. Ce qui ne devrait pas être compliqué. Ginny avait avoué à Pâris que s’il ne savait pas qu’il était gay, elle en pincerait sérieusement pour lui.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Molly en brandissant l’invitation du Ministère, qui servait également de portoloin.  
\- Je suis prête depuis longtemps, fit remarquer Ginny  
\- Il fallait juste ajuster la chaise de ton frère pour que la magie du portoloin de la dérègle pas.

Ginny ne releva pas et tout comme son frère, toucha la lettre puis fut, quelques instants plus tard, aspirer dans un tourbillon pour se retrouver dans l’atrium du Ministère. Une fois les contrôles de sécurité passés, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle préparée spécialement pour l’occasion, avec un crieur à l’entrée.

\- Molly Prewett veuve Weasley ! Ronald Weasley ! Ginevra Weasley !

Ginny remarqua que sa mère grinçait des dents. Elle n’avait jamais compris cette habitude d’appeler une femme mariée par son nom de jeune fille d’abord et ensuite par son nom d’épouse, l’exception étant les femmes de Lord. Par exemple, Narcissa Malfoy se faisait appeler Lady Malfoy du temps de son mari et maintenant, elle devait se faire appeler Lady Narcissa Malfoy; Narcissa, Lady Malfoy ou encore Narcissa Black-Malfoy dans certaines occasion très précises. Elle n’avait pas creusé la question des titulature jusqu’au bout. Après tout, son plan initial ne prévoyait pas la mort d’Harry avant une bonne centaine d’années.

Il y avait déjà une bonne quantité d’invités présents : Dumbledore et Pâris, Scrimgebour, Kingsley, Maugrey, Tonks et ses parents, Malfoy et sa mère, Luna et son père, le rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette_ Barnabas Cuffe, Neville et sa grand-mère, Sirius et Remus, d’autres anciens élèves de Poudlard et autre membres du Magenmagot. Sans parler de pléthore d’inconnus. Ils allèrent saluer Dumbledore et Pâris puis firent le tour de leurs connaissances. Alors qu’elle parlait avec Luna, de nombreux invités furent annoncés.

\- Lord Prince !

Ginny, ne se souvenant pas d’avoir rencontré ce nom dans son apprentissage spontané de l’aristocratie sorcière, se retourne pour assouvir sa curiosité. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle vit que Lord Prince n’était autre que son ancien professeur de potions.

\- Rogue est un Lord ??? Depuis quand ??  
\- J’ai cru comprendre qu’il avait récupéré le titre de sa famille maternelle. La famille Prince fait d’ailleurs partie des familles sorcières les plus riches du pays, avec les Black, les Malfoy et les Potter, répondit Luna, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.  
\- Ah bon...fit Ginny d’un air songeur

Non, vraiment non. Même si son collimateur n’avait pas été sur Harry, elle n’aurait pas pu jeter son dévolu sur Rogue. Il n’avait rien pour lui, même si son physique semblait s’être amélioré.

\- Hermione Granger...  
\- Enfin ! fit Ron, se frottant les mains.  
\- Viktor Krum !

Ron en resta bouche bée. Hermione venait à la soirée avec Krum comme cavalier. Elle l’avait quitté pour Krum ! Que faisait-il en Angleterre déjà, celui-là ? Il les observa entrer dans la salle, saluer le Ministre et plusieurs autres personnes tout en ignorant Dumbledore. Ron passa le reste de la soirée autour de sa sœur ou de sa mère, les autres membres de la famille les ayant rapidement délaissés. Et finalement, plus de 45 min après leur arrivée, la personne que Ginny attendait fit son apparition.

\- Lord Potter !

Comme de bien entendu, il fut assailli de personnes souhaitant lui serrer la main à peine son pied eu franchi le seuil de la pièce. Néanmoins, elle vit Pâris réussir à l’aborder.

\- Lord Potter, permettez-moi de me présenter. Pâris Cosler, je travaille au service de coopération avec les moldus.  
\- Ravis de vous rencontrer, Mr Cosler.  
\- Je voudrais discuter avec vous de l’accueil des enfants élevés chez les moldus au sein de notre société et de...  
\- Une autre fois, Mr Cosler.

Tout au long de la soirée, Pâris esseya d’avoir une discussion poussée avec Harry mais rien n’y fit. Aussi Dumbledore et Ginny lui donnèrent un conseil : essayer de parler à Harry dans un endroit isolé.

* * *

 

La soirée du Ministère se déroulait relativement bien, hormis ce gars, Pâris Corles ou il-ne-sait-plus-trop-quoi, qui essayait à tout prix de lui parler. Apparemment, il s’agissait du croqueur de diamant embauché par Dumbledore. Ayant besoin de prendre un peu l’air, Harry s’était donc diriger vers les toilettes, qui se trouvaient à l’autre bout de l’atrium par rapport à la salle. En cette heure tardive par rapport à l’activité habituelle du ministère, l’atrium était vide. Une fois qu’il eu fini ses affaires, Harry se lava les mains puis retourna à l’atrium avec l’intention de rejoindre la salle de réception. A peine se fut-il éloigner de 10 pas des toilettes qu’il entendit un bruit venant de derrière une colonne. Il se retourna, baguette à la main, pour faire face au fameux Mr Cosler.

\- Oh, Mr Cosler. Vous m’avez fait peur, fit Harry avec un ton faussement rassuré  
\- Moi qui me disais que rien ne pouvait effrayer le grand Harry Potter.  
\- Je suis humain comme vous. Il m’arrive donc d’être surpris ou d’avoir peur comme tout un chacun. Bien que ces derniers temps, il y a eu peu de choses pour me surprendre.  
\- Vraiment ? fit Pâris en s’approchant dangereusement d’Harry, le forçant à reculer vers un mur. Vous savez Harry... Je peux vous appelez Harry ? Cela fait un moment que je vous observe. Vous voyez j’étudiais à Cardiff en même temps que vous mais en filière sociologie magique et moldue. J’ai toujours pensé que je n’aurais aucune chance avec vous. Après tout, rare était les personnes qui vous imaginaient autrement que marié avec une sorcière de bonne famille et un minimum de deux enfants...  
\- MR. Cosler, je vous demande de vous éloignez.  
\- Aussi, quand j’ai vu la Une de la Gazette avec votre interview dedans, mon cœur s’est enflammé. J’avais enfin une chance. Il ne me restait plus qu’à vous approcher..., susurra-t-il avant d’essayer d’attraper Harry, qui le repoussa  
\- Cosler, qu’est-ce qui vous prend ? fit Harry jouant pleinement la comédie et ayant repéré Drago et Severus derrières deux colonnes près de la salle de réception.  
\- Ne sois pas timide, Harry. Je sais que tu es de ceux qui préfèrent déléguer ce genre de chose... Je pourrais te faire connaitre un de ces plaisirs...  
 _\- Rictusempra_! Harry entendit la voix de Drago depuis sa colonne.

Pâris valsa alors sur deux ou trois mètres. Pendant ce temps, Severus et Drago avaient rejoint Harry et des invités étaient sortis de la salle de réception pour voir ce qui se tramait, Dumbledore et Ginny en tête.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny  
\- Je parlais tranquillement avec Harry quand ces deux là sont sortis de nulle part et m’ont jeté un sort sans raison, fit Pâris  
\- Severus ? interrogea Albus  
\- Les avances de Mr Cosler ne semblaient pas être les bienvenues, moi et Drago avons juste prit les choses en main.  
\- Espèce de Mangemorts, vous ne devriez pas être en liberté ! cria Pâris

Après ces mots, Harry vit rouge. Il se dirigea vers Pâris qui devient immédiatement victime d’un _Levicorpus_ et d’un _Incarcerem_. Harry entendit des cris de surprise du côté des invités mais n’y prêta pas attention.

\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de petite sous-merde. Je ne laisse personne insulter ma famille et les deux hommes que tu traites de Mangemorts sont mes maris. Donc si j’étais toi, je ravalerais mes rêves de belles vies au frais de ma fortune et irais me faire tout petit dans un vieux village au fin fond du pays et j’éviterais de pointer mon nez dans certains étages du Ministère.  
\- ...mais... On m’a assuré que vous étiez célibataire ! Je devais vous séduire, vous épouser puis vous convaincre d’avoir recours à Ginevra pour porter nos enfants !  
\- Et bien, et bien... Quel plan ! Malheureusement, l’intelligence et le côté manipulateur de Ginny ne sont pas assez forts pour qu’elle ait pu trouver ce plan toute seule.  
\- C’est... c’est Albus Dumbledore qui m’a chercher. S’il vous plait, libérez-moi... je commence à avoir du mal à respirer...  
\- Oh désolé, je suis tellement en colère que je ne contrôle pas ma magie. Je vous libère tout de suite.

Et Pâris tomba alors lourdement sur le sol. Harry arrangea sa robe puis se dirigea vers les cheminées de l’atrium.

\- Tu avais raison, Sev. Les événements du Ministère ne sont pas de bonne qualité, fit-il avant de s’engouffrer dans une cheminée et de disparaître dans des flammes vertes.  
\- Oooh ! La dernière fois qu’il était aussi énervé, on est resté éveillé pendant des heures, s’excita Drago avant de courir lui aussi vers une cheminée.

Severus regarda la traversée de Drago avec un sourire. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois, cela avait été juste après qu’Harry ait annoncé à l’Ordre qu’il allait suivre encore une année d’étude. Année qu’il avait d’ailleurs fini par correspondance suite à sa grossesse. Il se dirigea alors lui aussi vers les cheminée mais à un rythme plus lent. Une fois au niveau de Pâris, il le regarda avec dégoût puis releva son regard vers Dumbledore.

\- Je vous savais manipulateur, Albus, mais pas à ce point. De toute façon, qu’avez-vous à gagner à choisir le conjoint d’Harry ? La guerre est finie, vous n’avez plus la nécessité de le contrôler pour votre gain personnel.

Severus continua son avancée et juste avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée, il se retourna vers les invités.

\- Mr. Cuffe. Vous avez le feu vert.

 


	23. Epilogue - 6 ans plus tard

Severus était assis sur le canapé du Manoir Prince, en train de lire le dernier numéro de _Potions Actuelles_. Drago était un peu plus loin sur le canapé, en train de piquer un somme. Harry était allongé sur eux deux : les jambes en travers des jambes de Drago et la tête sur les genoux de Severus. Celui-ci en profitait d'ailleurs pour caresser le ventre arrondi de son époux, symbole de 6 mois de grossesse. Il s'en était passé des choses, ces six dernières années...

Après la soirée au Ministère, Barnabas Cuffe s'empressa de publier une édition spéciale de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. La première partie était consacrée à leur mariage et à leurs filles, et la deuxième aux évènements de la soirée. Dire que cela fut un succès éditorial serait un faible mot. Et les retombées furent tout sauf faibles également. Suite à la pression médiatique, Ginny Weasley démissionna de son poste de journaliste à _La_ _Gazette_ et quitta le pays pour le Canada. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait pu récolter qu'un poste de pigiste au _Magical Times_.

Bill et Charlie avaient examiné les comptes familiaux et étaient arrivés à la conclusion que le seul moyen pour que Molly puisse s'en sortir était qu'elle prenne un travail. Ses protestations ne servirent à rien et à sa plus grande horreur, le seul poste qu'elle pu trouver fut un job de vendeuse dans une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Apparemment, les boutiques « tout public » du Chemin de Traverse préféraient éviter le risque de perdre de la clientèle en embauchant celle qui avait voulu faire entrer de force Harry Potter dans sa famille.

C'était vraiment jouissif quand il passait devant la boutique en question.

Suite à cette trahison incontestable, Harry avait arrêté de payer la rééducation de Ron, pas qu'il avait eu l'intention de la payer encore longtemps. Avec juste le salaire minable de vendeuse de Molly et sa maigre pension d'invalidité, il avait dû arrêter ses soins. Il avait tout de même réussi à obtenir un poste de bureau au département de justice, en mettant en avant son Ordre de Merlin 1re classe, son statut d'héros de guerre et celui de son défunt père ainsi que son ancien poste d'auror. Ce n'était pas un poste à responsabilité et ses perspectives d'évolution étaient plus que maigres. En effet, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son tempérament et il avait mit à pied de nombreuses fois, dont une fois après s'être attaqué à Viktor Krum, l'assistant de l'ambassadeur bulgare. Apparemment, il ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir été abandonné par Hermione au profit de l'ancien champion de Quidditch. Suite à cette débâcle, la grande-tante Muriel avait mit son orgueil de côté et était venu s'excuser auprès d'eux-mêmes et de Sirius. Elle avait également renié Molly, Ron et Ginny, leur retirant leur roue de secours financière.

Ils n'entendirent plus jamais parlé de Pâris Cosler et la réputation de Dumbledore fut grandement affectée. Il resta tout de même chef du Magenmagot et directeur de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Severus fasse une découverte intéressante. Une fois après avoir pris en main son siège parlementaire, il intégra directement la commission à l'éducation et obtint, par la même occasion, un siège au Conseil d'Administration de l'école. Il découvrit alors que de nombreuses lois éducatives étaient en attente d'être votées, dont certaines dataient du début du mandat de directeur du vieux fou ! Apparemment, l'une des tâches du chef du Magenmagot était d'établir le planning de présentation des lois et il avait convenablement "oublié" de programmer celles affectant Poudlard et sa gestion. Pas étonnant qu'il ait pu supprimer autant de classes sans problème. Après avoir présenté le problème à de nombreuses personnes aux Ministère, il fit voter une mesure de non-confidence envers le grand sorcier, qui perdit alors son poste de Chef sorcier et resta seulement directeur de Poudlard. Néanmoins, vu comment il réagissait aux décisions du Conseil d'Administration, il lui donnait d'ici l'arrivée des jumelles à Poudlard pour démissionner ou être révoqué.

Et il se montrait généreux en la matière.

Un an après cette histoire et donc deux ans après la victoire contre Voldemort, Fleur mit au monde une fille prénommée Victoria Henriette Delacour, Bill ayant décidé d'éloigner le plus possible ses enfants de cette fâcheuse machination en ne leur faisant pas porter son nom. Harry fut nommé parrain, ce qui le faisait toujours rire. En effet, les prénoms de la jeune sorcière signifiaient _« la victoire d'Henry »_. Il se demandait toujours à quelle victoire ils avaient voulu faire référence, date de naissance mis à part. Ce n'était que 2 ans après la naissance de Rose et Aurore qu'Hermione se maria avec Viktor, suivi de la naissance de Marcus un an plus tard. Neville et Luna, également mariés, étaient actuellement en attente de la future petite sœur de Francis, 4 ans et demi.

Il leva les yeux de son magazine et regarda ses enfants.

Rose et Aurore, dont les yeux étaient une réplique des siens (n'en déplaise à Drago), avaient désormais 6 ans et lisaient un livre d'introduction à la botanique. Sans aucun doute que le moment venu, elles viendraient lui tenir compagnie dans son laboratoire. Venait ensuite Léopold. Il avait deux ans de moins que les jumelles. Il avait les cheveux d'Harry avec les yeux de Drago. Il avait hérité du nez des Rogue mais cela rendait bien sur son visage. Du moins, c'est ceux qu'Harry et Drago ne cessaient de dire. Il volait au travers du salon sur un balai miniature, cadeau de Sirius Black (comme par hasard). A croire qu'ils faisaient tous leurs enfant avec deux ans d'écart, se dit-il en regarda le résultat de la deuxième grossesse multiple d'Harry, Romulus et Hyacinthe. Les jumeaux jouaient avec des petites figurines représentant des créatures magiques et essayaient d'en imiter les bruits. Ils avaient également repris les traditions familiales pour les prénoms : fleurs pour Rose et Hyacinthe, constellation pour Aurore et Léopold, et noms gréco-romains pour Romulus et la future troisième fille de la famille, Briséis.

En regardant sa famille, Severus se dit que l'utilisation du sort _Oblitus et mutatio_ avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie mais en même temps, elle les avait soudés, avec Harry et Drago, plus que jamais.

Et maintenant, ils étaient heureux comme jamais.

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prénoms des enfants du trio : Le 1er prénom fait référence à l’une des traditions de prénoms des familles de nos héros, le 2e fait référence normalement au parrain sauf exception.
> 
> AURORE THÉODORA: référence à la Belle au bois dormant de Disney et aux aurores boréales. Jumelle de Rose.
> 
> ROSE HERMIONE : référence à la belle au bois dormant de Disney et à la fleur. Jumelle d’Aurore.
> 
> LÉOPOLD (LÉO) NEVILLE: fait référence au nom anglais de la constellation du lion. 
> 
> ROMULUS JAMES : référence aux jumeaux fondateurs de Rome. James pour le grand-père Potter. Remus est son parrain. Jumeau de Hyacinthe.
> 
> HYACINTHE BLAISE : Hyacinthos était un jeune homme grec d’une grande beauté dont Zéphyr, divinité du vent, et Apollon furent épris. Hyacinthos donna ses faveurs à Apollon et un jour, celui-ci choisi de faire une démonstration de son adresse au lancer de disque. Sauf que Zéphyr décida de dévier le disque, qui blessa mortellement le jeune courtisé. A l’endroit où il tomba, poussa une fleur, la jacinthe. Jumeau de Romulus
> 
> BRISÉIS LUNA : fille du prêtre Brisès, elle habite dans une ville alliée de Troie, Lynerssos. Les grecs envahiront la ville et elle sera constituée esclave avant d’être attribuée à Achille.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est également disponible sur Fanfiction, sous le même titre et le même nom d'auteur (sans le _ )


End file.
